Aftermath
by G the Headmaster
Summary: After Voldemort's defeat the ministry enacts a marriage law to repopulate the wizarding world. It applies to wizards and witches of many ages. Some are happy but others are not. Will they all adjust?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is the first story that I have posted on Fan Fiction. If you enjoy it please let me know by your review. If you didn't enjoy it and can tell me why please let me know by your review. You reviews can help me make my writing better. Thanks to my witches for encouraging me to write**

Aftermath - Chapter 1 – The job offer

Arthur Weasley woke up screaming for the fourth time since Saturday night. He saw a flash of green light then watched his wife Molly, the love of his life, fall to the floor lifeless. He kept hearing Bellatrix's cackling laugh inside his head even after he had woken up. Each night he relived what happened at the Battle of Hogwarts. Running up just as Molly and Narcissa Malfoy dueled Voldemort's evil bitch. Each time he got there just a fraction of a second too late but still firing two stunners at Bellatrix as she turned from Molly's body to point her wand at her sister. Even through his grief and anger he still could not bring himself to send a killing curse at anyone, even a person as evil as Bellatrix. The first hex hit her right in the middle of her chest, knocking her to the ground. Once she fell, the second hit the stone wall she was standing in front of causing the entire wall to collapse on top of her. The tons of stone crushed her still body. When her body was recovered it was almost beyond all recognition. The only part of her that was not crushed was her face. She had a peaceful look for the first time since Tom Riddle started his rise to power.

Every night he would go to bed praying not to have the nightmare again and at the same time praying that his life was a nightmare that he would wake up from. Praying that he had gotten there a fraction of a second earlier and that Molly was in bed with him, holding him while he woke up from the nightmare. Four times it happened since Saturday, and it was still only Monday.

Afraid to try going back to sleep lest the nightmare start over, he went down to the kitchen to make a pot of tea. Too many memories. Happy memories of Molly bustling around, not letting anyone help her especially when she was developing a new recipe or household spell. He heated the water in the kettle and when it was ready took his tea into the living sat sipping his tea lost in his own thoughts. This is how Charlie found him.

Charlie had woken up to his father's screams again. He was still very worried that his father would never get through the grieving process. After all he should have stopped having the nightmares every time he fell asleep without taking a dreamless sleep potion. Charlie had to go back to work soon and he didn't know what to do to help his father. The bereavement leave granted to him by the dragon tamers he worked for was done at the end of the following week and he would have to return to work in Bulgaria. Ron was in Egypt, enrolled in the pre-Auror training program Bill had managed to get him accepted into after he failed the entrance exam for the British program. They all had thought that his position as one third of the Golden Trio would have been enough to get him accepted. Maybe if he had been a little more serious and actually studied while at Hogwarts, instead of depending on Hermione to do his work for him . . . but that was water under the bridge. Bill and Fleur were still newlyweds and living in Shell Cottage. George was now living over the shop once he realized that that was the only way he had to honor his twin's memory. Ginny was back at Hogwarts for her final year. And Percy, well he was just Percy. Charlie knew that once he had to go back to work Arthur was going to be alone at the Burrow 24 hours each day. Coming down the stairs to join his dad, Charlie again tried to think of something to do.

"Hey Dad. Got enough tea for me too? Or should I put on another pot?" He yelled from the steps. Instead of hearing his father's voice answering he heard an insistent tapping on the window. It was an official looking ministry owl. When he opened the window the owl flew past him, landed on Arthur's mug of tea and held out its foot so Arthur could remove the parchment tied to it. It then flew back to the window sill and waited for an answer next to the tin of owl treats.

Arthur read the parchment and looked at his son with a smile on his face. He then threw it on the pile of similar parchments that he had received during the last two weeks.

"Are you ever going to answer him?" Charlie asked.

"Eventually I guess I'll have to. He keeps asking me to come in to see him."

Suddenly a second owl came in the same open window. This one had a red envelope on its leg. As the owl held its leg out to Arthur, Charlie looked at it and shuddered. He remembered the howlers his mother was famous for sending. "For Godric's sake dad, who would send you a howler?"

"Only one way to find out is to open it, son." Arthur opened the envelope and Kingsley voice boomed out.

"ARTHUR WEASLEY, I'M TIRED OF YOU IGNORING MY MESSAGES. EITHER BE HERE, IN MY OFFICE AT 8:00 O'CLOCK TOMORROW MORNING OR I WILL SEND AURORS TO BRING YOU TO MEET WITH ME!"

"He really sounds serious," the younger Weasley mused.

Arthur poured another cup of tea.

At 7:30 in the morning Charlie looked at his father and asked "Well if you have to be there at 8:00 shouldn't you get ready?"

"What gives you the idea that I am going?"

"You heard what he said, didn't you?"

"He's just full of crap!" As he said that Arthur dropped his head back into his hands. "She never could stand for my cursing in the house. She said it would be a bad influence on all you kids. What am I going to do? How will I live without her?"

Charlie reached for his father's hands. Suddenly there was a banging on the door.

"Arthur Weasley, we know you're in there! Open the door immediately!"

"Harry, is that you?"

"Minister Shacklebolt sent a dozen aurors to bring you in. I convinced him that I could do it more effectively by myself without anyone getting hurt. He's giving me half an hour to convince you to come with me to his office. If you refuse he's authorized the other aurors to bind you and bring you in. Now open the door and let me in before we have to blast our way in and someone gets hurt!"

Charlie jumped up running to the door unlocking it and releasing the wards.

Harry came in and confronted Arthur. "You have 20 minutes to shower, shave and dress presentably. Then we leave for your meeting. You know the respect I have for you and I hope you won't make me use any force."

"Harry, you know I love you like a son. What's this about?"

"I can't tell you. Kingsley made me take an oath not to say a word about it. The only thing I can say is that, knowing you, once you meet with him, you will understand and be pleased with what he has to say. Now get started."

While Arthur reluctantly went to shower and shave, Charlie and Harry pulled out his best business robes. 25 minutes later, Charlie watched as they walked past the anti apparation wards and heard a crack as Harry and Arthur apparated to the Ministry. "I guess I should have reconnected to the floo system, huh?" said Arthur as they approached the minister's office.

"Sure would have made my job easier" was the response that popped into Harry's head and right out of his mouth. There was a sneer on his lips as well.

"Don't be fresh to **Senior** Ministers, Auror Potter! New Auror trainees are supposed to simply do what they are told, without question no matter who they are or what they have accomplished," boomed out of Shaklebolt's office. "Arthur come right in and have a seat. You are a hard man to get a hold of."

"Cut the nonsense Kingsley. Since when am I a senior minister? You know I'm really just a low level functionary in a minor office."

Kinsley didn't say a word but just handed a parchment to Arthur.

Arthur skimmed over the first couple of paragraphs and blurted "You've got to be kidding me?! They will never go for this!"

"The Wizengamot has already approved it and funded the office. They will make it public only if you agree to be the head of the program."

"Can I take this home and discuss it with my family?"

"I know you're still mourning Molly, but I really need you for this. I'll let you take it home only if you take an oath to only discuss it with members of your family who take a wizards' oath not to discuss it with anyone else until after it's made public."

"I can easily agree to that stipulation and will give you an answer by the end of the week."

"We can't wait for the week to be over. I'll expect to see you and hear your answer by Thursday morning. Without any Aurors having to come and fetch you."

"Expect me by 8:00 Thursday morning Boss."

"Good. I'm assigning Auror Jordan to you. All Senior Ministers are going to have bodyguards from now on. He will accompany you home and come back with you on Monday. If you need to go anywhere, you will Floo him first so that he can arrange security coverage."

"That reminds me, I guess I have to reconnect to the Floo network this afternoon."

"It's already done. Now go and explain to your family."

Arthur went home and immediately locked himself in his room.

Charlie was shocked when he saw Lee Jordan with Arthur. Arthur brushed by his son and went into the bedroom he and Molly had shared. Not knowing what was going on he tried to ask Lee but could get nowhere since Lee didn't know either.

Arthur began writing to all of his children; Ginny at Hogwarts and George in Diagon Alley. Percy's letter went to his office at the Ministry and Bill's letter went to Shell Cottage. He sent Ron's letter to Harry asking him to forward it to his mate with Hedwig because of the distance to Alexandria where Ron was stationed. Charlie's letter simply appeared on the kitchen table. All the letters asked the children to meet at the Burrow Wednesday evening at 7:00. They were allowed to show them to their boss (or in Ginny's case the Headmaster and ask for permission to attend.

Wednesday evening everyone except Ron was gathered around the kitchen table at the burrow. Hedwig flew in an open window and stopped in front of Arthur, holding her leg out. Arthur took the small scrap of parchment from the owl and glanced at it.

"Ron isn't coming. We might as well get started. I guess Charlie told all of you that I was dragged in to see Kingsley Shaklebolt yesterday morning. He wants me to come back to work."

Charlie - "That's what I and all the others have been telling you for the past three weeks!

Bill – "Go back to work."

Percy – "Get out of the house!"

Ginny – "Stop being a recluse."

George – "Moping around the house won't bring mom back and you know it."

They all shouted at once.

"Have you been speaking to him as well? Those are the exact words he used. How many of my children have conspired with Shaklebolt about this…this…this wonderful idea?" Arthur looked around and saw a couple of red faces and guessed that they had spoken to Shaklebolt but the rest of his children simply had blank looks on their faces so he continued explaining. "He's creating a program that will acquaint witches and wizards with the muggle world. And he wants me to be the Senior Minister in charge of the program. He's giving me free reign not only to run the program but to create it from scratch. And he's convinced the Wizengamot to fully fund it only if I accept the position!"

"Do you really think anything we could do or say would make him and the Wizengamot do something like that? Have you lost it completely? Even Harry wouldn't be able to convince them to do that. Well? what are you going to do?" Bill and Charlie said in a tag team manner.

"What do you think I'm going to do? I'm going to the ministry today and talk to him. Once I get his oath that this is all true and we talk about salary of course I'm going to accept. In fact I might accept no matter what he says. I might even pay him to allow me to do it. Just don't tell him that. It's what I've been lobbying for since you mother and I were first married."

Suddenly, he slumped down into his chair again with his face in his hands. "Molly, Molly where are you now to see what I've been fighting for finally coming to pass? Oh no, Who's going to help me pick out what to wear? Or make sure I don't forget my umbrella. Or my briefcase. Or where I have to be each day."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N In the first posting I neglected to remind everyone that the Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and that I make nothing from my writings. Most of us write for reviews**

**Whether positive or negative please review. Thank you**

"Damn!," Petunia sighed. "I have enough tea but need sugar, honey and milk. I'll just have to go to the grocery store." The store was about a half mile away but she decided to walk instead of wasting the gas in the car or wasting money on a cab. She grabbed some money from the dwindling supply in the cookie jar and walked out the front door of her house.

As she reached the sidewalk she heard her long time neighbor, Arabella Figg, call her name from across the street, " Hi Petunia where are you off to."

"I need to get a couple of things from the grocery store." Petunia responded.

"That's where I'm going too. Would you like to ride along with me for company?"

"I was going to walk, but since you're driving I might as well save my feet. Thank you."

"You wait here, I'll just go get my car."

While Petunia waited she thought back to when her nephew, Harry was living with her family. Remembering all the times Vernon had left Harry in Arabella's care gave Petunia a little chuckle. What would Vernon think about that now? Finding out that Arabella was a squib AND that Dumbledore had asked her to watch over Harry would have certainly sent him over the edge. "Too bad I never told him," she said to herself "It would have served him right!" Thinking back to how her husband, Vernon, made everyone treat Harry she was thankful that Arabella never realized enough about exactly what was happening so she couldn't report the whole truth.

The sadness she felt about the way Vernon made her treat Harry turned her thoughts to her sister Lily. How could she ever explain to her how she treated Harry? What must Lily think of her? There was a hitch in her breath as she stifled a sob. Even after all these years she still missed Lily. She never should have allowed Vernon to turn her against her sister just because of her magical abilities. That was all water under the bridge. There was no way to go back in time to change what she had done, the way she acted. The horn of Arabella's car as she pulled up to the curb brought Petunia back to the present.

"How's your Dudley doing?" Arabella asked as Petunia got settled in and put on her seat belt.

"I haven't heard from him in a couple of months"

"I remember how after Harry saved him from the dementor he started turning his life around."

"Yes, that's when he decided to lose some weight and start taking school more seriously."

"He also stopped running around with those delinquents who he used to call friends, didn't he?"

"Thank goodness!" Petunia sighed. "If he hadn't he never would have been allowed to enlist in the Royal Navy. Who knows what would have become of him. In fact his ship is still on an extended cruise. He won't be back for almost a year. I really miss him." There was a look of pride on both women's faces.

The separated when they walked into the store and met again once their shopping was finished.

As they were getting in the car, Arabella stared at Petunia and said, "I haven't seen your husband around for quite a while. How is he?"

Petunia's face turned bright red and her eyes welled up with tears. "Don't even mention that no good fucking bastard to me." Her voice started to get louder and louder. " Didn't you hear? After twenty years of being married he finds out that the Vicar who performed the ceremony wasn't really a Vicar so we were never really married. What does he do? He tells me he's tired of a cold climate and especially a cold wife. Then empties out our joint accounts and runs off to the tropics with his twenty year old secretary! That fucking bimbo! Now I'm almost out of money. I never worked, have no skills and don't know what to do or what's going to become of me" Her composure broke, tears started running down her cheeks and she collapsed into the car sobbing.

Arabella was shocked! She had been Petunia's neighbor for over 20 years and had never heard her use such language. She was beyond shocked! It took her a couple of seconds to actually process and react to what she heard. "Oh my goodness. I'm sorry. I had no idea! We had no idea! That bastard! What a son of a bitch!" Arabella stammered, her face turning red with anger and embarrassment.

They rode in silence back home. Arabella was too embarrassed to say anything and Petunia was curled up in the passenger's seat. Her sobbing was the only sound in that could be heard. Arabella had no idea how to try and comfort her. When she stopped the car in front of Petunia's house, Arabella patted her on the hand, " We're home. Do you want me to help you in with your packages?"

Petunia nodded yes, and they both got out of the car and walked up to the entrance. "I'm sorry I broke down like that," said Petunia. "I feel like I've been holding it together by a thread and the thread finally snapped. I don't know what I'm going to do once my money runs out. I can't even sell the house because I would need his signature on the paperwork as well as mine. That was the only thing in both our names that he wasn't able to steal from me."

Even though they had never been particularly close neighbors, Arabella felt guilty. It was her responsibility to report back to Dumbledore and she never even considered that Petunia was not responsible for the abuse of her nephew. No, in fact Petunia and Harry had both been abused by Vernon. "This is my fault," she thought. "I should have known and told the headmaster. I was responsible for looking after Harry and I messed up. Just accepting what I saw on the surface and not looking deeper for the causes." Aloud she said, "Petunia, let me come in and make you some tea." Over tea Petunia shared reminices with her. "Remember when Vernon wouldn't let Harry come out from under the stairs how skinny he was? I thought he was going to starve to death." Petunia sobbed. "I tried sneaking him food every couple of days but when Vernon caught me he beat me. Remember when I fell and broke my arm?" Arabella nodded. "Well I didn't fall. Vernon saw me giving Harry food and chased me. When I ran up the stairs to get away he caught me and threw me down. I thought I was going to be killed but when I threatened to go to the police, Vernon said "Go ahead. What do you think will happen to Dudley by the time they get here?" I was so afraid for both boys and ended up doing nothing."

Tears were flowing down both women's cheeks. Arabella sobbed "And I never knew. It was my job. The only thing I was asked to do and I failed at it. I have to find a way to make it up to you. I need to talk with some people I know. Try not to worry I'm sure we'll find something, some way to help you"

The next morning, Arabella sent an owl to Hagrid asking him to meet with her. She knew he had no affection in his huge body for Harry's family but thought he should know what happened. They agreed to meet in a pub just outside of Diagon Alley two days later.

Arabella arrived first and requested a private table secluded way in the back of the pub. She knew Hagrid would be able to spot her no matter where she was sitting. When Hagrid got there he greeted her with a bone crushing hug. "Hagrid, let me go! You keep forgetting how strong you are."

"Sorry Arabella. It's been so long since I've seen you. Whatever you wanted to talk about must be important. Is something wrong? Are you OK?"

After they ordered, Arabella told him what had happened. Hagrid's reaction was exactly what she could have predicted. He jumped up saying, "I knew no sister of Lily's could have treated Harry that way! When I find that Vernon I'm going to . . ."

She grabbed his arm pulling him back down to his seat and put her hand over his mouth to silence him. "Shhh! Shut your trap you huge idiot!

You're going to get us in trouble. Behave yourself!"

"Sorry, but I just knew that lousey worm was no good!"

"Well now that we know what was going on, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. You know thinking isn't what I'm really good at."

"You and me both. Is there anyone we can ask for help?"

Their drinks and food came and they both began eating quietly or at least Arabella ate quietly. Hagrid couldn't help smacking his lips and muttering under his breath about what he was going to do to Vernon once he caught up with him. In fact anyone watching him would have seen a slight resemblance to Ron Weasley in his table manners. As he finished his last bit of food, Hagrid smiled and said, "I'm going to talk to the Headmaster about this. That's what I'm going to do! The Headmaster, now that's a thinker!"

After finishing lunch, Hagrid had some errands to run in Diagon Alley so by the time he got back to Hogwarts it was late that evening. He went up to the castle and knocked on the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmaster's office. The staircase opened and he went up to the office. "Headmaster, I need to speak to you about something I found out today."

"Go ahead Hagrid, I can tell you're upset about something. Go ahead,get it off your chest, tell me what it is." said Headmaster Snape.

Hagrid explained the situation and watched as an incredulous look came over Snape's face. "I can't believe that all these years we never knew the real situation. We all thought that Petunia hated Lily because of her magical ability. And all the time it was that fat little worm. Even abusing Petunia as well as Harry. Let me think about it Hagrid. You're right I'm sure we'll figure out some way to help her."

Once Hagrid left, Severus looked at an empty picture frame and called "Albus, where are you! Trust you to be wandering around when I need you"

The old wizard strolled into his portrait saying, "I'm right here Severus. I was just visiting with the founders. What has you all in a twitter?"

"Are you aware of the situation Petunia Dusley finds herself?"

"Well if you mean her husband deciding that they aren't married and his taking off with most of their money and his secretary, then yes I know about it."

"I don't know who told you but , well I think it's time you heard the rest of the story. Once you do, I know you'll agree that we have to find some way to help her."

As Severus told him the entire story, Dumbledore became angrier and angrier. Once Snape was finished he decided that it was fortunate that Albus' portrait was unable to do magic. "First thing we have to do is start calling her by her real name. If they were never really married, then her name is still Petunia Evans and that's how we must refer to her. Do you know what nickname her father called her when she was little?"

Severus shook his head no and Dumbledore continued. "He always called Lily 'Lils' and called Petunia 'Pet.' Imagine that growing up her name was Pet Evans. I wonder how that made her feel to go from being loved to that point and ending up in that kind of marriage"

Severus' eyes glazed over somewhat. "Referring to her as Evans might make her start feeling better but what about money or a job?"

"I think you should call Arthur. I remember hearing him tell you that he was looking for muggles who know about magic to house witches and wizards who have to live without magic for a period of time. Maybe he could hire her. Not too many muggles have her credentials regarding knowledge of magic."

"Good thinking Albus. To say nothing of the fact that Arabella Figg lives right across the street. That might be a bonus. I'll floo him right away."

"Oh and by the way it might be important to tell Hagrid to quietly find out where Vernon is hiding out."

"Albus you're reading my mind. Why don't you tell the other headmasters what we found out. You never know where they might have other portraits hanging or with whom they might be in contact."

Severus walked over to his fireplace, threw in a small handful of floo powder and called out Arthur Weasley's name. When he saw Arthur's head in the fireplace he said "Arthur . . ."

**A/N - As you can see, especially from this chapter, this story is going to go in somewhat a different direction from most marriage law fics. I will still try to post once a week but make no promises.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aftermath Chapter 3 The Verdict**

**A/N This chapter almost wrote itself. I think watching so many years of courtroom scenes made it easy. Thanks to those who reviewed and are following my story. Enjoy. **

Draco and Narcissa both paced nervously back and forth in the main entrance hall of Malfoy Manor. They both were accused of being Death Eaters and their trials were scheduled to take place later today.

"Draco, stop pacing! You've been doing it since 9:30 and it 11:00. Enough is enough already." Narcissa ordered.

"Sure, as soon as you do." Draco snarled back without his trademark smirk. "Yugo" he bellowed.

With a crack the house elf appeared. "Yes, Master Draco what can Yugo do for you?"

"Get me a firewhiskey and bring your mistress a glass of that wine that she had with dinner last night"

"No Yugo. We will not need either of those. Both of us will have to have our heads completely clear for the meeting this afternoon" Narcissa said quietly but firmly. "The last thing we want is for either of us to appear nervous. Instead bring each of us a small vial of calming draught."

Two sudden cracks later, Yugo reappeared with the requested vials and gave one to each Malfoy. "If there is nothing else mistress-?"

"No thank you. You can go." Narcissa said as she drank the contents of her vial and motioned to Draco that he should do the same.

Draco drained the vial's contents and fell into one of the armchairs.

They were scheduled to meet their solicitor in the ministry at 12:00 noon. By 11:45, Draco was pacing again. Narcissa knew that it was going to be impossible for him to relax until they actually arrived for the trial. "Are you ready to go?" she asked, "Or do you need something"

"The only thing I need is to get this over with. I cannot stand not knowing what is going to happen." Draco snarled again. "Please, can we finally get going?"

Narcissa lead him to the fireplace, threw in some floo powder and said "Ministry of Magic." A couple of seconds later Draco followed her lead and both of them came out of one of the fireplaces in the main reception area. The solicitor was waiting for them there with a full dozen aurors. When he saw the aurors, Draco began to panic, thinking that the were being taken into custody and being sent to Azkaban even before the trial. The solicitor was having trouble explaining the situation to him because the younger Malfoy was too on edge. Mrs. Malfoy however presented the world with her normal, cold, aloof persona. "I thought I asked you to explain this to Draco yesterday. It seems you ignored what I told you to do! That. Better. Not. Happen. Again!" she hissed. The solicitor's face blanched and chills ran up his back. He knew at that moment in time she sounded exactly like her late husband. After all, she had learned how to use her voice from the best, even though he turned out to be evil reincarnate.

Draco slightly relaxed only when the lead auror spoke. " OK boys and girls. Let's try to make sure that this doesn't become more of a media circus than it already is. Mrs. Malfoy, Draco please let the aurors walk surrounding you. It's our job to keep the reporters and spectators away from you. Don't say anything to them. Just try to make believe that they are not even here. We don't want to incite more of a feeding frenzy today. Our fourth estate is roused up enough. Remember everyone we're going to courtroom 7 and keep on your toes with your eyes peeled. Move out!"

They moved across the hall into the largest elevator. Two of the aurors peeled off and took a different elevator. They arrived at the correct floor before the remainder of the party to make certain that their path was clear once they got off the elevator. Once the main party got off the elevator they all walked toward courtroom 7. Draco, Narcissa and their solicitor went in. The lead auror held onto the solicitor. "I think you should explain to your clients that no matter what the result of the trial, we will be waiting here for them at the end. I don't think you want to upset her again if you get my meaning." The solicitor audibly gulped and followed the Malfoys into the courtroom.

As they walked in Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement got up and walked over to greet them. "Draco, Mrs. Malfoy good morning. The members of the Wizengamot have had the opportunity to read or view the testimony you and the witnesses have already given via pensive. They may wish to ask questions today to clarify what they have read or seen. You are not required to provide testimony today but if you do veritaserum will be administered to you before you speak. The witnessed do not have that choice. They must testify under veritaserum or face imprisonment in Azkaban. Do you have any questions?"

Draco shook his head no. Narcissa however appeared to be barely holding in her anger. Amelia said, "Mrs. Malfoy, did I say something to upset you?"

"Did my son give you permission to refer to him by his first name? I don't believe so. This is the second time today that that has happened. You will have the courtesy of referring to him by his correct title. Since his father's unlamented demise he is Lord Malfoy and will be referred to in that manner. Have I made myself clear?" was Narcissa's response.

"I'm certain that no disrespect was intended. " interjected Minister Shaklebolt. "It's just that all of us are going to get used to the changes. Now please, let's take our seats so we can begin."

They all took their seats and the member of the Wizengamot who chose to participate filed into the courtroom. Amelia stood and addressed the assembly. "We are here today to determine the guilt or innocence of two people. Lord Draco Malfoy and Lady Narcissa Malfoy, his mother, are each accused of being death eaters and participating in various illegal actions as well as conspiracy to commit those actions. Each of you has the details of the charges in front of you and has had the opportunity to examine the evidence presented via pensive from the accused as well as the various witnesses. Those witnesses are available today as well and will be brought in as needed. Anyone who will be providing testimony today will be under veritaserum. Headmaster Snape, have vials in the appropriate strengths been prepared?"

"Yes madam. I prepared the myself and they are on your desk. They are labeled with each potential witness' name and are designed based on the weight, age and magical strength of each person to last for half an hour. There are three for each potential witness and six for each of the accused. There are also generic vials in case additional testimony is needed."

"Thank you headmaster. We will deal with the case against Lord Malfoy first. Does anyone have any questions to ask him or any of the witnesses?"

Augusta Longbottom raised her hand saying "I have some questions for Draco."

"Lord Malfoy, If you are willing to testify please step into the witness box." instructed Ms. Bones

Draco stood up and walked silently to the witness box. The auror who was standing there took a vial of veritaserum and after looking at the name on it handed it to Draco. Draco also looked at the name on the vial then uncorked it and swallowed the potion.

"Lady Longbottom please rise and begin asking your questions." instructed Ms. Bones

"Lord Malfoy, Does your arm have the Dark Mark on it?" was her first question.

"Yes"

"Did Tom Riddle place it there?"

"Yes."

"Did you volunteer to take the mark?"

"Yes"

"When you volunteered, did you think it was the right thing to do?"

"No"

"Can you tell us why you did it?"

"I had to."

"Please explain what you mean."

"My mother was being tortured at the time."

"By who"

"Voldemort and my Aunt Bella"

"Do you know who told them to do that?"

"Yes. My father told them the best way to get my cooperation."

"How do you know that?"

"I was there and heard him say it!"

"Why did he tell them to torture her?"

"I was resisting the mark. His exact words were 'The way to the son is through the mother, Take care of the bitch, and you'll see how quickly the pup heals just like we want him to.' I'll never forget hearing him utter those words. He was right you know. I couldn't stand it. Even though my mother cried out to me that it didn't matter I couldn't stand hearing her screams and my aunt's cackling laugh . . . I had to give in." The tears overflowed from Draco's eyes and ran freely down his cheeks. His quiet sobs matched the ones coming from Narcissa.

There was a collective gasp from the Wizengamot members, several of them could be heard muttering curses. Some of the curses from Augusta's generation would have fried Lucius' soul, if he had one.

"Draco did you see your father during the Battle?"

"Yes"

"Please tell us the circumstances"

"After hearing Voldemort announce to everyone that Harry Potter was dead, I ran to the courtyard of the castle, along with many others. When I rounded the corner, I saw my mother standing with both her empty hands up in the air palms facing forward. I heard a voice cursing at her and suddenly heard 'Ava…..' Before the voice could finish the curse, I threw a protective shield around her. I saw the killing curse hit my shield and bounce back to the person who threw it."

"Are you able to tell us who tried to kill your mother with the curse?"

"Yes, It was my father"

"Do you think your mother would have been able to block the curse?"

"No. Her hands were empty and up in the air."

"In other words in saving your mother's life, you killed your father. Do you regret your actions?"

"The only action I regret is that I didn't kill him years ago. If I had a lot of people would still be alive today"

"I have no more questions of this defendant Ms. Bones"

"Thank you Lord Malfoy please go back to your seat. If no one else has additional questions we will now address the case of Narcissa Malfoy" After a moment she continued, "Does anyone want to ask questions of Mrs. Malfoy or any of the witnesses."

This time Augusta stood up and said "I have questions for Harry Potter, Arthur Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy, in that order please."

"Would the aurors please bring Mr. Potter in"

Harry walked into the room directly to the witness box. When the auror stationed there handed him the vial he uncorked it and drank it down without even looking at the label. Augusta walked over to the witness box and looking directly at Harry asked "Would you please think back to a time during the second half of the battle of Hogwarts. If I understand correctly, Riddle cursed you and you collapsed. Is that correct?"

"Yes, you're correct"

"Why didn't he finish you off?"

"He told Lady Malfoy to see if I was alive. When she came and bent over me she asked me if her son was alive. I told her he was and she turned and told Riddle that I was dead."

"Do you mean to sit there and tell us that she lied directly to the face of perhaps the most powerful wizard our world may have ever seen?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What happened next?"

"Riddle and Bella Lestrange began to laugh and moved toward Hogwarts castle."

"In other word they believed Lady Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"What do you think they would have done if they didn't believe her?"

"There is no question in my mind. They would have come over and finished the job. I was helpless at that moment and would have undoubtedly died."

"I have no more questions"

"Thank you Mr. Potter. You are excused. Could you please bring in Senior Minister Weasley." Ms. Bones instructed.

Arthur walked into the courtroom and came over to the witness box. When the auror handed him the vial of veritaserum, Arthur inspected it and once he verified his name on it uncorked it and drank it down.

"Good afternoon, Augusta:" said Arthur.

"Good afternoon, Arthur" Augusta responded. "The questions i'm going to ask you might be very difficult so I apologize in advance for making you uncomfortable."

"No need. We have to get to the truth no matter how difficult it is for some of us to accept it. Please let's just start so we can get it over with"

"Can you tell us what you observed Lady Malfoy doing during the battle of Hogwarts?"

"As I ran through the castle I spotted Molly, my wife, and Narcissa Malfoy dueling with Bellatrix Lestrange on the top of a partially demolished wall." As he said this it was clear that his eyes were welling up with tears.

" Was anyone else there?" Augusta gently asked.

"No just the three of them. Molly was on the left side of Bellatrix and I could see Narcissa Malfoy on the right side. Lady Malfoy was not on the wall but on the ground about 25 feet away from the base of the wall. Both of them were trying to get through Lestrange's defense but the were not successful. In fact the two of them were barely able to defend themselves from her attacks. A split second before I ran up, there was a green flash. It hit Molly and she fell off the wall to the ground. She was dead before she hit the ground. I tried to stop Lestrange with a pair of stunners but I was too late. The first hit her in the chest (she never even saw me coming.) It knocked her off the wall to the ground. She was lying there about 20 feet from Molly's body and was trying to get up. My second stunner wasn't aimed very well. It hit the wall made it collapse. The rubble landed on Lestrange and crushed her. We should all consider ourselves lucky that she's dead. Less evil in the world!"

"Can you tell us what she was doing just before your stunners hit her and the wall?"

"She was pointing her wand at Lady Malfoy and starting to send a killing curse at her. She would have succeeded too. There was no way Lady Malfoy could have stood against he alone."

"I have no more questions"

"Thank you Senior Minister Weasley. You are excused. Lady Malfoy if you are willing to testify please step to the witness box.

Narcissa patted Draco on the hand and got up. As she passed Arthur, she smiled at him and touched his arm. He returned her smile and she walked over to the witness box as instructed. When the auror handed her the vial of veritaserum, she inspected the label and then drank it.

Augusta began by saying "Good afternoon Lady Malfoy."

"Good afternoon."

"You heard what Lord Malfoy told us about the events surrounding his taking the Dark Mark earlier. Were you really being tortured or was that just an act?"

"Believe me it was real."

"I do. I asked the question because the potion we use during these trials forces the witness to tell the truth as they know it to be. I wanted to corroborate Draco's testimony was correct as well as what he believes to be true. Was that the only time you were tortured?

"No. There were others as well."

"Why didn't you leave instead of being tortured?"

"Did you take part in any of the Death Eaters' revels?"

"Yes."

"Were you a willing participant?"

"No. Lucius and Bella forced me to. They threatened to torture Draco if I didn't"

"Did you harm any Muggles during the revels in which you participated?"

"No."

"Then what form did your participation take?"

Narcissa's face turned bright red and the blush spread quickly until it covered almost all of her exposed skin. She hesitated and swallowed before answering. When she answered her voice could hardly be heard. "Lucius made me participate in their sexual revels."

"Please be more specific."

If possible the blush got an even deeper shade of red. "They made me have sex with different partners. They passed me around like I was lower than a knockturn alley whore. Lucius gave me to Riddle for his pleasure. Sometime it was Lucius and Riddle with me. Other times Lucius and Bella or Riddle and Bella. Once it was even all three of them. He allowed Riddle and my sister to do anything they wanted to me. They made me drink potions. They even forced me to take Muggle drugs. Sometimes Lucius invited all his friends to come and rape me

During this part of her testimony Draco rose from his seat. By the time she finished her sentence he fell heavily to the floor. Two aurors rushed over to him and helped him up. At Ms. Bones signal a healer came over and administered an extra strength calming draught.

"How many times did this happen?"

"I don't know. Once every couple of months or so."

"Why didn't you leave?"

"Lucius and Bella threatened to torture Draco if I were to leave. They told me they wouldn't kill him but would send me his body after they finished with him." She turned deathly pale. "They told me that he would simply replace me in their revels." she sobbed. "If Lucius wanted to treat me that way alright. But what kind of monster would even threaten to treat his own son and heir that way?"

She was interrupted by shouts of anger from virtually the entire Wizengamot. The members sounded like they wanted to stop the testimony immediately and render a verdict. Amos Diggory shouted "Let's find a way to bring Lucius back to life so we can take turns torturing him and then killing him over and over again. It's his fault my boy died!" He then burst into tears and fell back into his seat.

Ms. Bones called them back to order saying, "Wizards and Witches! Please come back to order! We must permit Lady Malfoy complete her testimony".

"Then once Riddle began living at Malfoy Manor it was too late for me to even think of trying to do anything."

"You also heard Lord Malfoy's testimony regarding your husband's death. Was that the way it occurred?"

"Yes. The first A.K. Lucius sent at me missed by a hair only because I dove to the ground. In getting out of the way I dropped my wand. There was no way I could have stopped the second one. Thank Merlin that Draco came around that corner just then."

"What about the incident Senior Minister Weasley testified to, were you and Mrs. Weasley dueling with your sister?"

"Yes. I don't know where Bella got the strength she had that day. When we were children the two of us, no all three of us were so close in our powers. Our magic was different of course but in terms of strength it was almost identical. If anything Andromeda was slightly the strongest of the three. Riddle must have found a way to amplify Bella's power as she sank deeper and deeper into insanity. That day Molly and I together were barely able to hold her off. Then Molly tripped and Bella killed her. I was lucky twice that day First Draco saved me and then Arthur did. Two knights without shining armour but my saviors none the less"

"I have no more questions"

"Thank you Lady Malfoy. You may return to your seat.

"Members of the Wizengamot, You have read or seen the pensive testimony as well as the testimony presented here today. You will now retire to discuss and vote on your verdict. Lady Malfoy, Lord Malfoy since it's late in the day, the verdict might not be announced until tomorrow morning. If you choose to wait at home, remember that your wands have been impounded and that aurors will be accompanying you overnight. You have the right to remain here at the ministry as well. The choice is yours." announced Ms. Bones

Thinking that it would not take as long for a verdict to be rendered as Amelia thought, both Draco and Narcissa declined to go back to Malfoy Manor that evening. They were directed to a suite of rooms where they were able to wait for the verdict. Yugo was permitted to bring them dinner but the food tasted like sawdust to both of them.

They were allowed to have visitors and the first person to show up they expected. Severus was Draco's Godfather. He was the second person to hold him as a baby. Lucius gave him to Severus even before Narcissa had a chance to hold him. This was before Lucius had fallen into the madness that was Voldemort. The headmaster walked in ignoring the auror at the door, kissed Narcissa on the top of her head and embraced Draco in a huge hug and kissing him on both cheeks. The three of them sat quietly for a little while just looking at each other and sipping the wine Yugo brought with dinner. There was a knock at the door, The auror open it and leaned in. "There are a couple of people here to see you" he said "But they don't know if you want them to come in." Suddenly there was a sound of a small child crying and an adult voice almost silently saying "Shh, Teddy Shhh"

Narcissa screamed "Drom!" and ran to the door throwing it open and enveloping her older sister in a hug. "I've missed you so much all these years." Both sister began crying hysterically while the toddler walked in and over to Draco. The sisters, still embracing each other and crying on each other's shoulder, moved into the room. Little Teddy managed to climb up into Draco's lap and with his thumb in his mouth made himself comfortable. When Narcissa and Andromeda saw Draco's face they stopped crying and began to smile. "You know, when you smile someone looking at the two of you can tell you're sisters." Severus commented. "See Andromeda, I was right to tell you to come. Aren't you glad you finally listened to me? Rule one - Severus is right!"

"You made her come? Thank you."

"He's been telling me to meet with you for a couple of years now and I wouldn't listen. I had no idea what you were going through Cissy. I wish I had known. I wish I could have done something. Severus tried to convince me to come to you every time he saw me at an Order of the Phoenix meeting. I thought you hated me because I married Ted. Just like our mother did."

"I never understood why she blasted you off the family tree the way she did. She must have been crazy as a loon. That must be where Bella got the insanity. No matter who you married you were still her daughter and my sister. Look at me. I married the way she wanted me to and see where it got me"

"Uh? Uh? What do I do now?" asked Draco. Teddy had fallen asleep in his lap. His blue hair turning almost white/blonde to match his cousin's.

Severus and the two sisters chuckled quietly but didn't bother answering him. Draco's face began turning red. Before he could explode his mother said, "Considering that you've never met your aunt, his grandmother, or your cousin, his mother, I think your nephew likes you."

"What do you mean, Severus is always right?" said both sisters together"

A knock came at the door. The auror stuck his head in saying, "They want you back in the courtroom. The verdicts are in."

Severus took Teddy from Draco's lap and returned him to his grandmother. He then walked the two of them out of the suite of rooms to the waiting area. A reduced team of aurors assembled outside the door and escorted the Malfoys back to the courtroom were the members of the Wizengamot waited. When they entered Amelia Bones instructed them to take their seats.

"Accio Verdicts" she said and two rolls of parchment flew to her landing on the table in front of her. She picked up the one and read,

" In the matter of Draco Malfoy the Wizengamot finds:

Being a Death eater

Not guilty

Participating in Death Eater Revels

Not guilty

Conspiracy

Guilty

In the matter of Narcissa Malfoy the Wizengamot finds:

Being a Death eater

Not guilty

Participating in Death Eater Revels

Guilty

Conspiracy

Guilty

The punishment decreed by the Wizengamot will be as follows:

Draco Malfoy will be placed on probation for a period of one year as long as he is successfully enrolled in the Hogwarts School of Wizardry during that year. He will then serve one year of community service by teaching for a year at the same school in a subject or subjects to be selected by the Headmaster. Even though he is of age, he is prohibited from using magic except in the course of his studies for six months.

Narcissa Malfoy will serve a six month sentence without magic. Her wand will be seized and her magic bound for that period of time. This will be in a location to be selected and supervised by the Senior Minister for Muggle Studies. After that she will serve 6 months of community service in the ministry office of muggle studies. Her exact position will be selected by the Senior Minister.

The complete costs of repairing Hogwarts castle and grounds will be born by the Lucius Malfoy estate. The accounting for this will be done by Gringotts under the supervision of Percy Weasley.

These findings are binding on all parties.

So it is decreed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Recruiting help**

**A/N This chapter begins about a week before the trial takes place.**

**Read/ Enjoy/ Review.**

**As you know the Harry Potter Universe belongs to JKR and I do this just for fun. **

Arthur Weasley sat at his desk thinking. He was charged by the Minister of Magic to put together a program where witches and wizards who might have been sympathetic to the death eaters could spend time living with muggles. Hopefully the experience of living with them and without magic would make them realize that muggles were people too. He was having difficulty find appropriate muggles to work with. Even though he had a lifelong fascination with muggles and their technology, he really didn't know to many of them. He had hoped to use the Grangers but since Hermione sent them off to Australia and hadn't yet found them to restore their memories and bring them back, that didn't pan out. Suddenly he hears Severus Snape's voice from the fireplace. "Arthur, would you mind terribly coming to Hogwarts to talk to me?"

He responded with "No problem. I'm certainly not getting much done here. Let me see if my auror escort needs to come with me even there. I'll see you in a few minutes."

True to his word a few minutes later he was stepping out of the fireplace in the Headmaster's office of Hogwarts. That is to say, right after Lee Jordan the auror on duty stepped out to make certain everything was clear.

"Jordan, you remember how to get to the kitchens don't you. Good why don't you pop down there for a while and have the elves get you something to eat while your boss and I talk. I swear that nothing will happen to him and that he'll be right here when you get back" said Snape.

Once Jordan left them alone he came right to the point. "I understand that you've been having some trouble getting muggles who already know about magic to work with your office on that training program you're creating. Let me not be a rude host." he added as he pulled out a bottle and two glasses offering Arthur a shot of firewhisky.

Arthur gladly accepted the drink and after taking a sip sighed and said" You're right. Every time I think we're getting somewhere we end up with some kind of problem that rules the person out."

"Well I think that I have someone who will fit the bill perfectly. In fact two someones."

"Great, who are you suggesting?"

"Have you heard what happened to Petunia Dursley?"

"I heard rumors. Are they true?"

"Unfortunately they are. It seems that when we thought that all the Dursley's were abusing Harry it was just Vernon who was abusing the entire family. Now that he ran off, Lilly's sister doesn't even have a way to support herself."

"I see where you're going with this Sev. Wasn't there also that squib who lived across the street What was her name?"

"Arabella Figg. She's the one who brought the situation to Hagrid's attention once she found out the truth. It's just too bad we didn't know all these years."

"I wonder how Harry is going to take the news once he finds out. At any rate Severus, thank you. You may have solved a problem for me. Now how do we get Jordan back here so we can leave?"

"Dobby!" called Severus.

The house elf appeared with a crack. "Yes Headmaster"

"Get Mr. Jordan up here so the Senior Minister can leave"

With a crack the elf vanished only to immediately reappear along with Jordan carrying a huge roast beef sandwich. Arthur walked over to the fireplace with the auror. They each threw in some floo powder and walked in to return to his office.

The very same afternoon, Arthur sent Lee Jordan to Privet Drive. His instructions were to introduce himself to Petunia Dursley and Arabella Figg, and to invite them to meet at the ministry of Magic. They would be able access the ministry via the sidewalk entrance as long as Lee was with them.

Twenty five minutes late, Lee arrived back at Arthur's office with the two women. He leaned in the doorway and said "Senior Minister, sir, the ladies are here."

"Well bring them in don't make them wait outside. They're going to think I'm a rude git."

When the two of them walked in Pet was shaking like a leaf. Arabella was trying to reassure her, "I swear to you. No one will do anything to you. You were worried about the auror and nothing happened, right?" She turned to face Arthur and said. Mr. Weasley, she's been like this the whole way here. It was almost impossible to convince her to come and she's been trembling since we aparated."

Arthur pulled our chairs for both of them. He squeezed Pet's shoulder as she sat down and said, "Good afternoon ladies. Thank you for meeting with me. Petunia, we never met but I knew your sister Lily and she was a wonderful witch." When he saw Petunia flinch he hurriedly changed the last word to "I mean woman." He continued, "I asked you to meet with me because I need your help."Her ears perked up however when Arthur began discussing money.

"You mean that we will be getting a salary? You mean like working?"

"Yes, Not only that but your nephew, Harry, has decided that since he has inherited the entire Potter fortune, he doesn't need the reparations that are due your family for the killing of James and Lily. He wants you to have them. They will be placed in a private vault in Gringotts. You can access that money even if you don't accept this job."

Arabella stopped him. "How is she supposed to get the money from Gringotts. She's not a witch. She's not even a squib. She won't be able to get into Diagon Alley."

"That's already been taken care of." Arthur took two necklaces from a compartment in his desk. One with a green stone and a platinum setting. The other with a red stone and a gold setting. He gave the one with the green stone to Pet and the one with the red stone to Arrabella. "These two necklaces are charms. Wizard metalcharmers created them so that certain magical areas will be open to you if you are wearing them. Diagon Alley will let you in, as long as you tap the right bricks, You will be able to use the floo network. They will identify you in the same way a wand identifies a witch. Once you put them on they wil become atuned to you life force. As long as they are in contact with your skin, anyone can touch them but f they are not in contact with your skin and someone else tries to wear them they will interfere with the other person's life force. Touching them will give the person a severe shock. Prolonged contact such as wearing them would kill someone."

As soon as each of the women put on the necklace, there was a flash of light and the two ends of the necklace fused. This time it was Arabella who jumped while Pet just sat quietly.

"Your necklaces have recognized you and know that you have accepted the job. Thank you both."

"Jordan" called Arthur.

"Yes, Boss"

"Get Susan Bones and bring her to my office immediately. She'll know why I need her. And didn't I order you not to call me boss!"

"Yes, Boss, Right away, Boss. I won't do it again boss"

Susan Bones walked to the door of Arthur's office. "They both accepted Minister Weasley?"

"They did Susan. I'd like to introduce you to Petunia Evans, Harry Potter's aunt, and Arabella Figg. Ladies, this is Susan Bones. She will be your direct contact into my office. Susan, do we have to go over your responsibilities or are you ready?"

"I'm ready. What's our time frame here? When is the trial scheduled?"

"We have to be ready by this time next week. Can you meet that deadline?"

"I don't see a problem. They both accepted today so we saved some time already. I'll give you a progress report tomorrow morning and let you know if I need help. Ladies, let's get started."

The three women walked out of the office and proceeded to the nearest apparation point. As they walked past Lee his head swiveled around so he could watch Susan's hips while she walked down the hallway. Suddenly two voices were heard. "Lee, Didn't I tell you not to look at me that way." Susan said.

Arthur bellowed, "Auror Jordan, Eyes front!"

Lee's face turned bright red while the three women walking away barely held in their laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I hope the time shifts are not driving anyone nuts. We're kind of going back and forth in time but not too much. It won't happen too much longer. (I think) **

**Please review! That's our payback for writing.**

_**Again I do not own any of JKR's material nor do I make any money from it.**_

_**Chapter 5 - The punishment - Part 1**_

Immediately after the trial Narcissa and Draco were permitted to go back to Malfoy Manor overnight to collect some of their belongings. Their wands had both been seized and Narcissa's magic had already been bound. Four of the aurors from the team assigned to them went with them.

Draco was to pack to return to Hogwarts. "Mother," Draco called. "When will I be able to go to Diagon Alley to get the supplies I need for school. And I'll need my wand back for school won't I?"

"Your godfather will be picking up everything you need. He's going shopping after he brings you to Hogwarts tomorrow. Don't worry. You know how he is. You'll have not only what you need but much more. If you want anything that isn't on the official list just jot it down and you know he'll get that stuff as well. Once you get to Hogwarts he will also be returning your wand. Remember that you can only use it while at school."

"That takes care of me, but mother, I'm more concerned with you. Having to live as a muggle for six months. What are you going to do for clothing? Is someone going to transfigure some of your robes?"

"No. The girls are taking me shopping in a store called Harrods or something like that. They tell me it is one of the most exclusive stores in London. The also tell me about a number of smaller exclusive stores in an area known as Bond street but I don't know. What if I go there and suddenly find myself bonded to someone. My magic will already be bound for the first 6 months. Something could happen and I wouldn't even know it."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, mother. You couldn't see the way Minister Weasley was looking at you. If he is involved, nothing will happen to you."

"Draco, don't be naughty." Narcissa said blushing and hitting his arm. "I'm a new widow and his wife was just killed by my sister. You must be imagining things that are not true."

"As you wish mother, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Draco shuddered as he thought to himself, "Oh Merlin! That would mean . . . I can't even think it. . . That would mean . . It would make. . . _**The weasel and I would end up being brothers.**_ Oh kill me now and put me out of my misery. can't even think about it. Even being related to **Potter** or even Granger would be better. At least he's** really** a hero. Still a git of course but really a hero. And she's smart at least, I mean the brains of the three and she's not totally ugly . . ." He shook his head to clear it and thought, "Never happen. No never, Really never! They have nothing in common. Impossible! Yes IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Draco, would you stop muttering to yourself! It's driving me crazy! What are you rambling on about?" Narcissa asked him.

"It's nothing mother. Just thinking of things I have to do between now and tomorrow when I go back to Hogwarts." Was the last thing he said aloud but in his head though his thoughts were still running wild. "Impossible! It better never happen. I must be an imbecile to even think it! I don't know if I would kill him or myself. No. I'd kill the git and then off myself. And why did I think of Granger as not ugly? Where did that thought come from?" Trying to change the subject and the direction his thoughts were going he said aloud, "If these stores are so exclusive, will you be able to afford to shop there?"

"I was worried about the cost also, oh how far we have fallen, but Arthur explained to me that even though Malfoy Industries has been put in receivership and you father's vault has been frozen, that did not affect either the Black vaults that are mine or the vault with the dowry that my father gave when your father and I were married or the money that has always been in my own name. He also told me that the vaults that have your money from all your grandparents will still be available to you as well as the vault put aside for you at your birth. On the Black side of the family the grandchild's vault is only shared by you and Nymphadora. On the Malfoy side you are the only grandchild. You will not have to worry about money either."

"Arthur huh?" said Draco.

"Draco! Stop it!" his mother ordered but smiled when he turned away.

The next morning at exactly 9:00 Susan Bones and Severus Snape arrived at the manor. Severus took Draco, and his school trunk with him and apparated to Hogwarts. Since the manor was going to be empty the house elves were given instruction regarding the upkeep of the property. They were instructed that if there was any problem to contact either Arthur Weasley or the headmaster. They were also instructed to deliver Draco's school trunk to Hogwarts.

As soon as Severus and Draco left, Susan turned to Narcissa and asked, "Are you ready?" Narcissa, not trusting herself to speak, just nodded and Susan apparated them to a deserted alley behind Evans house. They went around and joined Arabella and Pet in the kitchen. Susan handed Narcissa an American Express platinum card and said, "This card represents money. They will teach you how to use it to buy things today. Don't lose it. The limo driver who will pick you up in a few minutes is experienced in working with magical beings and is under a compulsion not to reveal anything to other muggles." She also gave green America Express cards to the other two women and iphones to each of the three as well. "They will also teach you how to use the phones. I'll check in with you tomorrow." She then left.

Narcissa looked confused. "What is a limo and how is this driver going to pick all three of us up? Three of us at the same time, and without magic? He must be very strong. I guess he has to be to control a limo."

The other two women chuckled and explained things to Narcissa. Arabella also said "Don't be nervous when you get in the limo and it starts moving it's actually safer than riding a broom."

Even though she had been warned about what to expect, Narcissa was nervous when the limo arrived. The driver held the door open for the three of them to get in. She was OK with that. He got in and started the engine. She thought the noise sounded like a dragon roaring in the distance. Once the car started moving she began to get comfortable. "It's almost like the Hogwarts Express but without tracks." she thought and began really smiling for the first time in quite a while. "I might actually be able to do this."

The shopping trip hit a snag almost immediately. Pet was appalled at the cost of the things that Narcissa was buying. She was picking out things for herself and also for the other two women. "Mrs. Malfoy, You can't spend that much money. It's indecent." She objected.

Narcissa pulled her and Arabella into a fitting room and whispered "The court said I had to live like a muggle. They did not sentence me to live like a** poor** muggle. As long as I can afford it no one can tell me how much to spend! The two of you are supposed to be my teachers but I want to think of you as my friends as well. I buy things for my friends. Oh and you will call me Narcissa or Cissy not Mrs. Malfoy. In fact remind me to ask Arthur Weasley what I have to do to change my name back to Black. Maybe then I'll finally be rid of the bastard son of a bitch!"

"You probably can do that quite easily. They changed my name back to Evans right away."

"It might be a little more complicated for Cissy, " said Arabella. "Remember that you were never legally married. Technically you never stopped being an Evans. But I'm still sure they can do that for you Narcissa. If Minister Weasley wants them to that is."

By the end of the day Narcissa had bought virtually an entire new wardrobe from sets of underwear to a raincoat an overcoat and a fur wrap. She had fallen in love with each of the designer's showrooms they visited and had to buy complete outfits from each of them. Not to mention shoes! From ballet flats, to kitten heels to stilettos and sandals to boots were selected. And not just one pair of each type. "You cannot have too many shoes" became a mantra to the three women. While they were shopping for bathing suits, Arabella and Pet tried to convince her to buy a rather modest two piece bathing suit. This caused the only real disagreement. Narcissa's reaction was "No! Never! I won't even discuss it. No one will see my midriff! EVER! That would be too embarrassing!" When the other two tried to press her she shut down indicating that she was unwilling to even discuss it.

Pet and Arabella needed far fewer items for their wardrobes but still were not permitted to spend their own money. The day managed to put a dent even in the obscenely high credit limit on Narcissa's card. She flatly refused to allow them to use their new credit card for any of the things they bought. When it was time to return home, the driver had to call for another car and driver to help carry the packages.

The women were exhausted but happy. They got out at Pet's house and the things they bought were brought in. Suddenly Pet realized something. "There isn't enough closet space to put even a quarter of this stuff away." she grumbled. "And remember the stuff that is being delivered tomorrow."

Arabella said, "Minister Weasley told us that our necklaces allowed us to use the floo network, right? Let's call him." Going over to the fireplace, taking a pinch of the floo powder Susan had left on the mantle and throwing it in said "Minister Arthur Weasley's office"

Pet jumped when Arthur's head appeared in the fireplace. Narcissa took over. "Arthur, we're having a slight problem here. Could you come over?"

"Move away from the fireplace Narcissa and I'll be right there with Susan"

Thirty seconds later the Minister and his intern stepped out of the fireplace. "Don't you love a clean fireplace? You can step out and not have to brush soot off your clothes." He looked around and with a shocked expression said "Is someone opening a clothing store here?"

"Don't be silly. We just bought a few things we needed. But we don't have enough closet space. Even if Arabella brings her stuff over to her house it's impossible. What can we do?"

When Arthur looked puzzled, Susan whispered in his ear, "Minister one of the girls in my class at Hogwarts developed an excellent unnoticeable extension charm. She used it on this beaded bag she had and was able to put almost anything into it."

"Who was it? Where is she? Get her over here?"

"It's Hermione Granger but I don't know where she is right now. I'll track her down and try to get her here tomorrow morning if that will do."

"Ladies, if you can make do for tonight, then tomorrow morning we can take care of this problem."

"That will have to do."

Susan was able to track Hermione down that evening at Grimmauld Place. Harry had offered to let her stay with him until she was able to go back to Hogwarts for her final year. She gave her the message from Arthur and arranged for her to meet the three women at Privet Drive 8:00 the next morning.

Hermine was finished with breakfast by 7:00 and at 7:30 was outside of Pet's house anxious to get to work. At 7:45 she rang the bell. Her eyes still full of sleep, Pet opened the door and invited the bushy haired witch in. "So you're the girl my nephew thinks of as his sister. What are your feelings for him?"

"So you're the aunt whose family starved my brother Harry and treated him so miserably for the first half of his life. "was Hermione's response. "Let's get all the insults out of the way so we can get done what has to be done."

Pet looked down sheepishly and said, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure that now that I'm free to care for him the way I always wanted to, no girl was going to get a chance to hurt him."

"Don't worry. He already has a girl. She's also almost like a sister to me already. Any girl who messes with Harry would have to face her. She grew up with 6 brothers and they are just as afraid of her when she gets angry as I am. In fact so is Harry."

"You must be talking about Ginevra Weasley" said Narcissa hearing the last part of the conversation as she walked in. "I've heard a great deal about her and you are correct. I'm told she's a force to be reckoned with. I guess growing up with all those older brothers was good for her. Good morning Hermione." she said smilingly

"Good morning Mrs. Malfoy. And don't forget her mother's character as well. Molly was able to control all six, no seven, (I almost forgot to count Mr. Weasley) red headed men. I know all the boys, except Charlie were deathly afraid of crossing her or even upsetting her. Ginny learned how to control people, especially men, from her."

"Truer words have never been spoken. Molly was a legend among pureblood wives." Cissy said laughingly. "Please let's not be formal. Call me Narcissa."

"Very well Narcissa, let's see what we have to work with upstairs. That's where the bedrooms are, right?"

The three of them went upstairs. Within an hour Hermione had charmed each of the small closets to the point where they were larger than the bedrooms. In fact the bedrooms had also been expanded to twice their original size and each of them now had an new ensuite bathroom. As they were finished a team of aurors apparated in back of the house. The wards Susan had placed made it impossible for the muggles to see them. They also alerted them to the fact that magic was being done. They stormed in demanding to know what was going on.

"What do you mean barging into our home like bunch of rampaging hippogriffs? demanded Narcissa with a sneer in her voice.

Not knowing how to respond to the venom in her voice they froze and before they could even contemplate a response Hermione came out of the hallway where she was expanding Harry cupboard under the stairs. She simply said, "Is there a problem Narcissa." Her tone of voice made the aurors turn to look at her. Not thinking that they would be facing two such formidable witches they froze again. "I think these ladies and gentlemen were just leaving. Right?" Recognizing her and seeing the wand in her hand and the look on her face they began to back away.

"Let your records show that I was the one performing magic here and that it was at the request of Senior Minister Weasley. Have a good day."

As they left Narcissa and Hermione fell into each other's arms laughing. Pet said, "You need to teach me how to do that. I was shaking in my shoes afraid that they were going to hex us."

"Part of it is a matter of confidence. All their lives they've been trained to listen to authority. That has to come through in your voice. If you expect to be obeyed it's much more likely that you will be obeyed. The rest is knowledge. They might be wizards but they are still ministry employees and as such are ultimately accountable for their actions."

"Of course it doesn't hurt that Hermione's wand was already out and none of them would want to challenge someone of her power." added Narcissa. "Hermione, can we talk privately. Sorry Pet but the two of us have some unfinished business that we need to address."

"No problem, I have a lot of clothing to put away in my beautiful new closet. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Pet said while she was going upstairs.

"Please sit on the couch with me Hermione."

When Hermione sat down next to her Narcissa continued, "I hope you believe how sorry I was that I could do nothing to help when Bellatrix was torturing you at the Manor. Please understand that there was nothing I could have done. If I even tried to help she was crazy enough to hurt me and even Draco"

"I know. There was nothing anyone could have done."

"Then when she carved that disgusting word into your arm I didn't know anything to do. I was powerless. Believe me, I know that cursed dagger very well. The scar never goes away does it? You glamour it and it only lasts a few hours. Right? I want to make sure that there was no bad blood between us. I admire everything you've done. Even beating my Draco out with your grades. He needed that. He's never had anyone who could challenge him academically. I'd be proud to call you a friend."

"Narcissa, I don't know if we can be friends or not. I'm willing to try. I will guarantee you though that we are not enemies."

"Considering our history I guess that's the best I could hope for. Thank you, Hermione. One more thing if I can ask a favor"

The bushy haired witch thought for a moment and said, "I don't know I guess I have to hear what you want first."

The blond said, "Would you keep an eye on Draco for me. I don't know how he's going to cope with his father's death and how people will view him this year. He's going to need someone to watch over him. Yes, his godfather will be there but you know how students are and how mean they can be to someone . . ."

"You know how badly he and I have gotten along up until now, but I'll try to watch over him. It won't make him happy though." she replied thoughtfully.

Hermione returned to Grimmauld Place and began getting ready to leave for Hogwarts the next morning. She had already developed her lists and began checking off items as she put them in her trunk. Before she finished packing Harry came home from work.

"What are you carrying Harry?" she asked him even though she could smell the Chinese take away.

"Just some dinner. I knew you would not have eaten."

"I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled what you brought." Hermione said, her mouth watering from the smell.

After dinner, they sat at the kitchen table reminiscing about their past 6 years at Hogwarts. "I'm going to miss you this year, Harry. It won't be the same without you and Ron to hang out with."

"Do you know who else is returning as an eighth year student?"

"I only know about Draco. His mother told me. I guess I'll find out in the next few days who else will be there. At least Ginny will be able to keep me company. I wonder if we'll be in any classes together" she yawned. "I'd better go to bed before I fall asleep down here in the kitchen. Good night Harry."

"Good night, Hermione. Keep an eye on her for me would you.

"Don't worry. I will" she answered. She was think however "If I'm keeping an eye on Ginny and an eye on Draco but who's keeping an eye on me?"

"I'll be gone before you tomorrow. I have an early assignment, so I'll see you in a while. I'll send Hedwig with any news. Night."

Harry was right. Before Hermione was ready to leave for Hogwarts he had already left for work. She placed a lighting charm on her trunk, shrank it so it would fit in her beaded bag and apparated to Hogsmeade. From there she walked to the main entrance of Hogwarts.

The gate recognized her and opened so she walked right in. She saw no one. She walked into the great hall. No one was there. As she started walking out to go to her head of house's office she spotted a blonde head slouched on one of the benches. "Draco, Where is everyone?"

"No one is here. I've been alone since the Headmaster brought me. He left and none of the other professors are here. I was afraid to go anywhere because of my sentence. If the house elves were gone I think I would have starved. Before the Headmaster left he gave me some paperwork to give you if you showed up before he returned. I have it in the common room. If you want to come with me I'll get it now."

They walked out and Hermione turned to go toward the dungeon and the Slytherin dorms. She stopped when she realized that Draco went in a different direction. "Draco, where are you going? Your common room is downstairs."

'No. The Slytherin common room is that way. There is a new area for eighth year students. It's close to the Headmaster's office. You go about 25 feet past the gargoyle and there is a new corridor on the right." He lead Hermione to the corridor and when they got to the portrait of Fawkes. The portrait opened without a password.

"That's amazing! No password? How can it keep just anyone from coming in?"

"No. our dorms are protected differently than in the past. Fawkes recognizes the magic of the person coming and will only open the door for someone who has the right to be here. The same magic opens the doors to each person's bedroom."

Hermione walked into a common room that was decorated in a neutral palate. The furniture looked modern and uncomfortable. When she sat on an armchair she marveled. "Wow! That may be the most comfortable chair I ever sat in. It's almost like it was made just for my body."

"It's some kind of foam that almost molds to your body. It kind of remembers you so that next time you sit it feels the same. All the furniture is like that and if I sit in the chair when you get up it fits itself to my body. It's called Magical memory foam or something like that. Cool isn't it?"

"Take a look at your bedroom." Draco said pointing up a short flight of stairs.

"What do you mean my bedroom? I thought this was your common room."

"It is." Draco smirked. "All the 8th years are going to be housed here in this suite. We no longer are in the dorms with our houses. You know inter-house cooperation and all that crap. We don't even eat with them but have our own table right under the staff table."

"Where is my room?"

"I don't know. There are several corridors around the common. The headmaster said that when an 8th year student comes through the gates the appropriate name appears on the person's room. Let's look."

They walked around a few of the corridors surrounding the common room without finding anyone's name on a door. "Well there's only one corridor left and my room is down that one." They walked down the last corridor. Hermione saw a door that had "Draco Malfoy" inscribed in silver. Across the hall there was another door saying "Hermione Granger" in gold. "Looks like we're neighbors" he said with a leer on his face.

"Don't get any ideas ferret!" Hermione snapped. "We'll just see about that! When did you say the headmaster is returning to Hogwarts?"

"He said he would be back this afternoon. Before you speak to him why don't you look inside your bedroom."

"OK but I'm not changing my mind."

When Hermione reached for the doorknob the door swung open without the need for her to do anything. They walked in and Hermione's mouth fell open. It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. The bedding and upholstered furniture were exactly the ones from her Gryffindor dorm room, just brand new and if anything more luxurious. There was a fireplace, a huge closet and even a window. "What's that?" Hermione asked pointing to an additional door.

"In my room it leads to an ensuite bath." Draco tried to open the door but couldn't. Hermione walked over and the door opened automatically for her.

"See it wouldn't let me open it because it recognized that I don't have the right to open it." Draco said. He pointed to a door on the other side of the bath saying "Try to open that door." She tried but it wouldn't open. Draco went to the door and it opened for him. "See that's my room so it wouldn't open for you."

Hermione was speechless as Draco walked through the door into his bedroom closing the door behind him. She could hear him try to reopen the door unsuccessfully. "Why won't it open? It opened this morning."

"Wait a minute" Hermione said through the locked door. She walked out of the bath into her bedroom. "Try now." The door opened at Draco's touch. "It wouldn't let you in the bath because I was in there and it knew you didn't belong in the bath with me! That's a wicked piece of magic! Maybe I won't complain to the headmaster after all."

Lunchtime in the great hall felt strange. Draco and Hermione were still the only students to have come to Hogwarts. They were alone with all the teachers. Minerva McGonagall leaned toward the headmaster. He nodded and then she said, "Hermione and Draco. There is no point in just the two of you sitting down there. There is enough room up here. Please join us."

The two of them looked at each other. Then climbed the steps to the staff platform as if they were walking to their execution. As soon as possible, they made excuses about having to finish unpacking and almost ran out of the hall. By the time they got to their rooms they were out of breath and falling over each other laughing. "Wasn't that the wierdest lunch ever?"

Draco responded "Yeah and remember I know about weird. Remember who lived in my house for a while."

That comment sobered up the two students instantaneously. "At least it won't happen again. Everyone else is supposed to be here by tonight." was Hermione's response.

"Thank goodness"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**This chapter jumps back and forth between two places. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. As another author says "Reviews are our coffee" I'd like to phrase the sentiment "Reviews are our only paycheck for writing" JKR owns all the rest.**

**Chapter 6 - The punishment Part 2**

**Hogwarts**

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room. She suddenly heard her name being squealed in by familiar voice. "Herrmionnnne" She turned around and squealed back "Giinnnyyyy"

The two friends ran toward each other and right into a hug. Their faces mirrored the excitement they felt at reuniting. "I looked in the 7th year bedroom but there was no bed for you. I thought you changed your mind about coming back to finish school."

"You should have known better, Ginny." You should have known that if I changed my mind you would have been one of the first to know. Come on"

"Well where is your dorm?"

"All us eighth years are in a new area near the Headmaster's office. We have our own common room. Each of us has our own bedroom and for every two of us there is one bathroom."

"Wow! How many of you are there? Who else came back?"

"Well, Draco and I. . "

"Who? Did you say the feret and you?" Ginny's voice went up in volume.

"Yes Ginny. As I was saying, Draco and I are the only ones here so far. When we walked around looking there are other rooms but the names have not appeared on them yet."

"Did you just say that you and Draco walked around? As in together? Have you completely lost your mind? Next thing you'll be telling me that the two of you are friends. No! That you are going together!"

"Don't act silly, Ginny! We were the only ones here so we happened to have looked at the layout together. Don't make something out of nothing!"

"Well I don't know. Oh but let me tell you what happened to me and Harry yesterday. We were lying on my bed snogging and you know," Hermione started blushing madly and Ginny started giggling, "When all of a sudden I heard my dad running up the stairs. He almost caught us!"

"Well exactly how much noise were the two of you making? How far did you go?"

"Almost no noise. We were very quiet and we put up silencing charms to keep any noise in. But, he had gone to see George at the shop yesterday before he came home. After he left George found the last extendable ears in the shop was missing. He thought that the inventory was wrong but I guess dad nicked them to spy on us. All these years we thought mom was the sneaky one but I guess dad learned something from mom's twin brothers or someone."

"Or maybe he's just sneakier than he lets on?"

"Thinking about it you might be right. I mean, he's survived working at the ministry all these years after all. Everybody there is sneaky. Look at Percy"

They both laughed. While talking they walked down to the great hall for dinner. When they walked in they were surprised to see how the furniture was rearranged. The four house tables were still arranged at right angles to the staff platform but they were smaller. Between those and the staff table there was a long table stretching across in front of all 4 houses. Between that table and the staff table was a round table with seats (chairs like the staff table not benches like the house tables) for 12 people. Almost all the student were milling around looking confused,

Headmaster Snape lead in the staff, except Professors McGonagall and Hagrid who were with the first years, and once the staff members were seated said, "Students, you see that seating in the great hall has been rearranged. Those of you who are returning for the 8th year will sit at the round table at the front. The long table going across the room is for the first years. They will sit together for at least the first semester. The rest of you will sit at your usual house tables. Now everyone take your seats so that we can bring in the first years and they can be sorted."

Ginny went to the Gryffindor table and watched Hermione slowly make her way to the round table. When she got there she found that many of the seats were already occupied. She sat on Neville's right side. To her right was an empty seat and then were Daphne Greengrass, and Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin. To Neville's left were Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Parvati Patel from Gryffindor. Next to Parvati was Padma, her twin and Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw. Justin Finch-Fletchley, the only Hufflepuff was next to 2 empty seats between Justin and Pansy finished up the table. Draco slowly walked over. Pansy saw him coming and pulled out the empty chair next to her. He walked past that chair and sat in the one between Hermione and Daphne while saying "Ladies I hope you don't mind if I sit here?" No one had a chance to respond since Hagrid brought in the sorting stool and hat.

When the hat announced the house each first year was sorted into there still was cheering on the part of his or her housemates but it was a little more subdued than in other years. After being sorted each first year walked not to where their housemates were sitting but to the long first year table where each one's name and house affiliation had appeared on the table top. Each head of house sent the house prefects to oversee the serving of dinner to the youngest students. The prefects were assigned to a section regardless of the affiliation of the students sitting there.

Meanwhile the dinner conversation at the staff table revolved around two subjects. First how the older students were taking to the changes in how the younger students were seated. More quietly they were discussing Draco's choice of seats when he arrived at the table and wondering if there was any significance to that choice. At the house tables the conversation ran along similar lines. The Gryffindors for the most part agreed that he sat there to be able to torture Hermione. The Slytherins were divided into three parts. A third agreed with the Gryffs. The other two thirds were divided about in half. Half took his decision as an attempt to distance himself from Pansy while the rest took is as his trying to get close to Daphne. Only Draco knew the real reason and he wasn't discussing it.. He was simply doing his best to seem unaffected by everything that was going on.

Suddenly there was a disturbance near the entrance. All the eighth years stood up to see what was happening. Draco was the only one who was tall enough to see over all the house tables.

**number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England**

Narcissa woke up only because the sunlight hit her eyes. She tried to fall back asleep but the sun was too strong. "Joe-Joe" she called. "JOE-JOE" She sat up and called even louder "JOE-JOE! Where are you? You blasted elf. Close those drapes!" Suddenly her mouth dropped open and a look of horror replaced the sneer that normally showed on her face.

How could she have forgotten where she was? What would Pet think of her? How could she face her? Would she tell anyone? Oh well nothing can be done about it now. Narcissa got out of bed and went into her bathroom to get ready for the day. She walked into her expanded closet. "I feel daring today," she thought. "I think I'm going to wear . . what did Pet and Arabella call those blue trousers the picked out . . .oh yes jeans. That's so strange. Trousers with a person's name. I hope I start understanding these muggles soon" She pulled on the jeans and selected a green blouse to go with them.

Going downstairs to the kitchen she found no one there. She really needed a cup of tea. Filling a kettle with water she walked over to the stove "Now how did they tell me this kettle works? Yes, Pet put the kettle here and pushed this button. Did this light come on? Yes I think it did." She held her hand over the heating element and when she could feel the heat a satisfied smile spread over her face. "I really think I might be able to do this."

She heard a movement behind her and whirled around to see Pet. "Is that the first time you've made tea by yourself?"

"First time without magic, yes."

"It wasn't that hard, was it?"

"No. It wasn't. What are we going to do today."

Arabella dn I thought it would be good to take you the underground. We'll go downtown so you can see some of the museums and the public library."

"Public? library. What's that?"

"Just like it sounds. A library that's open to the public. Anyone can go in to read the books. Those who have a library card can even borrow books from the collection and take them home."

"In the wizard world most wealthy families have libraries that friends and family members can use and schools have libraries for the staff and students but this is a brand new idea. I'd love to see that. Your plans sound good."

That evening when they returned home Narcissa was exhausted but ecstatic. Exhausted but could not sit still. She was almost dancing around the living room. The other 2 sat completely still on the couch. Just watching Narcissa was getting the even more tired than they were. "This may have been one of the best days of my life. I can't believe all this existed in the world and I never knew about it." She stared at her brand new library card and planted a big kiss on it. "I can go to any of the libraries and get books. Amazing! Too bad we never got to the museums."

Arabella and Pet smiled at each other remembering how the librarian who issued it could not believe a grown woman never had a library card before.

"And that Scottish place we went to for lunch . . . what was it called again?"

"Do you mean McDonalds, my dear?" Arabella reminded her.

"Yes McDonalds, It certainly was fast but even though it was tasty I'm not too sure how much it was actually food. Joe-Joe's cooking is much better." She blushed and continued. "I'm sorry about this morning."

The two others looked confused. "This morning when I was calling for him?"

Pet and Arabella looked at each other. "I'll speak only for myself, said Pet "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Arabella got up and said "Let's all go upstairs for a moment" When they got upstairs she told Narcissa and Pet to go into their rooms while she stood in the hallway. She told Narcissa to close the door to her room and scream as loudly as she could. When she screamed Arabella in the hall could hear her a little and Pet in her room could barely hear a sound. "Let's just check one more thing. Pet you do the same." Pet closed the door and open both their doors and told them to join her. "Hermione is a very clever witch. When your doors are closed it seems to activate a very sophisticated silencing spell. The more closed doors there are between the person making the noise and the person listening the less the person is able to hear." Arabella explained.

"Why in the world would she do that? " asked Narcissa.

"Well, based on the hormones I remember witches her age have running through their veins, I can only think of one reason." was the answer she got.

A debate could last till the end of time as to which woman, Pet or Narcissa, was blushing the most violently.

Arabella turned to go down the stairs. "I don't know about the two of you, but I'm knackered and I'm going home and to bed. Good night. I'll let myself out."

"Good night. the other two responded "See you in the morning."

**Hogwarts** \- Later the same evening

"There just doesn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to how our rooms were assigned." moaned Hermione. "This castle doesn't do anything at random. There must be something we're missing!"

Draco sighed. "Granger, we've looked at all the rooms at least half a dozen times. You have to let everyone get to bed. We have classes tomorrow!"

"Oh no! Classes." Gregory Goyle whined. "That's what I was afraid of. My father made me come back. I was late because I was fighting with him and missed the train on purpose. I can't deal with more classes. I'm so dumb!" He hung his head.

Hermione turned from where she was looking at the rooms again and said, "Greg, help us look again and I'll work with you and tutor you if I have to."

"That won't help. Draco and Pansy tried tutoring me and it got me from terrible to almost passing."

Seamus and Dean threw in their two cents "Mate, Hermione is something different. If she can get Ron Weasly to pass, she can help anyone."

Neville added, "How do you think I passed Potions? Without her I would have blown myself up."

"Along with half the class," smirked Draco. Daphne punched his shoulder and they all smiled at Draco and Neville's discomfort.

The common room door opened and the Headmaster and all the heads of house walked in. "Good evening" said Snape. "A new piece of magic has been added to your common room and bedrooms. Draco, would you please tell me this student's name." He pointed to Hermione.

"Everyone knows it Grang… Ouch! What was that?" He jumped about 2 feet in the air. rubbing his behind.

"Justin, Who is this?" Snape asked, pointing at Seamus.

Before he could get half of Finnigan out of his mouth, he jumped almost as high as Draco had and also rubbed his behind.

"From now on if you refer to a flatmate by only their last name you will receive a magical kick in the ass from the castle. You may refer to someone by his or her first name or if you choose to use the person's last name it must be preceded by Miss or Mr. as appropriate. Are there any questions? No? I didn't think there would be. Good evening young ladies and gentlemen." The headmaster turned on his heel and walked out the door. The heads of house followed in his wake trying their hardest not to burst out in laughter.

"Well isn't that a kick in the ass? said Padma. They all looked at her and everyone except Draco and Justin chuckled.

Justin said "Padma, if you want a real kick in the ass, try calling anyone by their last name!" At this point none of them could help it. They all burst out laughing.

Once Greg managed to pull himself together got a piece of parchment and started drawing. "What are you doing?" asked Justin.

"Drawing a map. If we make it accurate enough, then Hermione can look at it whenever she wants without bothering any of us."

"Brilliant!" Parvati said. "Why didn't any of us think of that? did we lose our brains or did someone transplant them into Greg's head?" She looked at him and smiled taking the sting out of her words.

They went around for a last time. There were seven sets of stairs leading up from the common room. As they walked from one to the other Greg continued drawing. At the top of each set of stairs were three doors. One to the left, one to the right and one straight ahead. The door straight ahead would not unlock for any of them. Greg numbered each staircase. While he was drawing the map, Anthony was putting the information on a chart. This is what the chart looked like.

Staircase #

Male

Female

1

Neville Longbottom

2

Draco Malfoy

Hermione Granger

3

Anthony Goldstein

Daphne Greengrass

4

Justin Finch-Fletchley

5

Seamus Finnigan

Pansy Parkinson

6

Gregory Goyle

Parvati Patil

7

Dean Thomas

Padma Patil

"There are 2 empty rooms. Has anyone looked into them?"asked Pansy.

"The doors won't open and there are no names on the doors so we don't know what's up with them." Justin pointed out.

"That's just one more mystery for Hermione to solve. Good night everyone"

**number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England**

Arabella looked in the mirror and sighed, "Look at my hair. I'm turning grayer by the minute It makes me look so old."

"Me too." said Pet. "Narcissa, you're lucky. Even if your hair turns white it will just blend in with your natural color and no one will be able to tell."

"It's too bad I didn't really know you two girls when I was able to use my magic. I would just spell your hair so that as the gray came in it would match your natural color."

"Is that how you witches stay so young looking. " Pet asked.

"Well, that and some other spells"

"I know, we should get our hair colored. That would perk all of us up. We could also have our makeup done, get manicures and pedicures. Pet said.

"And then go out to a club tonight and maybe find some hot guys." added Arabella with a grin.

The other two women said "I don't know about that last part" as if they shared a mouth and brain.

"Come on . Stop being afraid of everything. Why did we get all those new clothes if not to show ourselves off to some men?"

After a few more minutes of being cajoled the three decided that they would do exactly what she suggested.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aftermath Chapter 7 - A night out**

**A/N Please review. That's our only paycheck. JKR owns it all!**

That Wednesday morning the three friends walked to a hairdresser that Arabella had used before. While they were walking Pet reminded Narcissa that all the people they were going to meet were muggles. "Don't worry I'll keep my mouth shut most of the time and won't react to anything they say" Narcissa assured her.

They got the front of the shop and Arabella seemed to have second thoughts. "It doesn't look the same. Last time I came here it was older looking. The pictures in the window showed mature women. The pictures now look like they are barely out of their teens. Oh well, what's the worst that can happen. Maybe they'll make us look younger. That's what I want after all."

They went in and were greeted by someone saying "Hi! My name is Pat I'm the new owner of "Hair Raising". How can we help you today ladies?" Pet and Arabella just looked at each other. They could not tell if Pat meant Patrick or Patricia.

Narcissa took over. "My friends and I need some assistance with our hair. We're going out to a club tonight and want to put our best foot forward. Give us the works!"

Pat's eyes lit up with visions of a huge bill. Three other staff members were motioned to come over and were introduced to the trio. Ladies, this is Marcell, Ronnie and Shelly. They will take care of you. As he said the three names he pointed at Pet, Arabella and Narcissa in that order. The women went off with the stylists to discuss what they wanted done.

Shelly led Narcissa to her station and sat her in the chair. "Your hair is beautiful, she said, but it's so long that it might be difficult to style. Have you ever thought of cutting it?"

Narcissa immediately thought back to a conversation she had with Lucius right after Draco was born. She asked him if he would still love her if she had shorter hair. His reaction had been sudden and violent. Grabbing her around the throat and pushing her up against the wall he snarled, "Do it and I'll kill you and make your son an orphan." She had never even thought of discussing it again. "I should have know what kind of man he was then" she thought. Aloud she said, "That's the idea. Can you show me some pictures so we can discuss exactly what would look the best?"

"I'll do better that that." Shelly replied. "Come over here. She brought Narcissa to a different station, took out a digital camera. "Smile." Narcissa jumped when the flash went off but repressed her squeal. Shelly then took her Ipad and did some things with it. Narcissa could not make out what she was doing but waited patiently. When she showed Narcissa the screen, she saw herself looking out at her. But she had no hair! "Look at the bottom of the screen. See the different hairstyles on the faces there? Pickout the one you like and touch it." Not knowing what to do, she pressed the first picture. Suddenly that style appeared on her face and her picture no longer was bald.

"What do I do if I don't like it"

"Just touch your picture and it will go back."

She sat there for a few minutes pressing different pictures and making the styles go back and forth. "It's magic! That's all I can say."

"You're right. The magic of modern technology! Did you see one that you like. I see you flipping back and forth between a couple"

"I'm trying to decide between these 3. What do you think?"

"You have a beautiful bone structure in your cheeks and jawline. This one, " she pointed to Narcissa hides your jaw. I think one of the other 2 would be more flattering to you."

"I see what you mean." Narcissa pointed to the style that was a little longer. "This one I think. My hair has always been long so I think this one will be easier to get used to."

"Good choice. Go over there and Felicia will wash your hair so we can get started."

Arabella had gone with Ronnie. Ronnie said to her "What do you want to look like?

"Well I've always been too tall and my hair has reminded me of a dish mop. Now it's a gray dish mop" was her response. "What can you do?

"The color is the easiest. It looks like you were always a brunette. Do you want to stay one?"

"I think so but not mouse brown like I am now. What would you suggest?

"I think your coloring would be better suited to a chestnut with some highlights. Take a look at this." She lead her over to the camera station, snapped a picture and picked up the ipad. and showed it to Arabella. There were two pictures of her. One an actual picture with her real hair color. The second showed a beautiful mature woman. The picture had her with chestnut colored hair. It was styled with curls coming down the side of her face. Ronnie touched the screen and the picture turned to show the back. There were loose curls all the way down to her shoulders.

"Unbelievable!" was the only thing she could think of saying. "Lets do it!"

Marcell took Pet's hand and walked her to the station furthest away from the door pointed to the chair and said to her. "What is your objective today?"

"I was married for 20 year to a bastard of a man. He finally decided to run off with his secretary and take all our money. Then I found out that we were never really married. What do you think I want?" was her answer.

"Let me just guess. You want to change your image. Have some fun. Oh and if you ever see him again you want to rub his face into what he doesn't have any more and never will have again."

"You nailed it! What do you think I should do."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course not. I just met you and I'm not a fool."

"Do you trust your two friends?"

"Well I don't know them too well, but yes, I do."

"How about this. Leave it up to me. I'll discuss everything with them and I'll only do what the three of us agree on.

"I, don't know. Oh, what the hell, hair grows back, right? OK. That's it. I'll do it!"

Grinning, Marcell walked over to Arabella and Narcissa with an ipad speaking to them for a few minutes each. Pet saw all of them nodding and smiling. Marcell came back and sent Pet to have her hair washed.

When Narcissa was finished she went to go back to the reception area near where Pat was stationed. She saw a curly haired brunette sitting there but, just as she realized that it was Arabella they both heard a piercing scream! They recognized that it was Pet's voice so they ran over to where she was. Pet was sitting at Marcell's station staring at her reflexion in the mirror. "You're beautiful!" said Narcissa.

"She's right, Why did you scream?" added Arabella.

"Marcell turned me into my sister Lily!" said Pet quietly.

"Lily Potter, Harry's mother?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes. Not the exact image but like a much more mature version of her. The red he made my hair is a little darker that her hair was, but it really makes my green eyes pop out just like her eyes did."

"Didn't Severus Snape have a thing for her before she married Potter?" asked Arabella.

Narcissa interjected "Before and after. If what I hear is true. You'd better keep an eye on him Pet."

Pet smiled.

**Hogwarts**

Draco was surprised when a strange owl dropped a letter for him at dinner Thursday evening. Most of the owls came during breakfast. "That some big letter" Greg remarked. "Will you tell us what it says."

"Yes please share, Draco" whined Pansy.

"Tell you what. I'll open it in my room while you stay in the common room and then I'll decide if it's something all of you can see. Does that work for you, Greg?"

"Sure"

They entered the common room and spread out to do some of their studying before going to bed. Hermione had rubbed off on them and they wanted to finish their work rather than leave it for the last moment. Draco was the only one who went up to his room so he could open the letter in private. The others saw him go up. A few minutes later they heard a screech and saw Draco stagger down the stairs. He was shaking and even paler than usual. His hand, holding the letter, was trembling.

"What's wrong Draco?" Hermione said. You look like you got some terrible news."

"My life is over" he muttered.

'What a drama king" Hermione of the others gathered around asking for more details.

"Here, Greg read it and you'll see. Read it aloud. Everyone will know tomorrow." Draco said. He threw the letter at Greg and then ran back up to his room slamming the door.

Greg took the letter from where it fell to the floor and started skimming it.

"It's from Theodore Nott. I'll just read it from the beginning.

_Draco,_

_How are things going at Hogwarts? The job I told you about seems to be going alright but I have some news for you. Sit down so you don't fall down."_

_I want out to a club last night. One of those places that muggles go to but there are also wizards who hang out there some nights. We, my buddies and I, were standing at the bar when these three hot older chicks walked in."_

Daphne stopped him "If he's just going to talk about how he hooked up with one of them I'm not listening."

Greg said, "That's not it, Just listen" and continued reading the letter.

_There was a blonde, a redhead and a brunette. Remember,"_ he hesitated. " Knott uses the person's last name but I'm not taking a chance on another kick in the butt so I'll use the first name. _ Hermione's hair at the Yule Ball, what was it in our fourth year? Well this brunette's hair was that exact color but a little shorter. and did I say she was HOT! The redhead had really green eyes. The only other person I ever saw with that color eyes is the chosen one. This redhead's eyes were that exact same color! I don't know how but she must be related to him or something. But let me tell you about the blonde. She must have been the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Her hair was medium length but the way it was cut made her features really stand out. I just knew I had seen her but couldn't match the face to a name. You also should hear how they were dressed. The redhead head was wearing a green dress that was so skin tight . . you wouldn't believe. The brunette had on a whitish dress that was so low cut. .well I know your imagination. The blonde! Oh the blonde was wearing a floor length black dress with a slit on the side that almost reached her waist and there was almost no back. I don't think I've ever seen three hotter looking older chicks, ever._

_The three of them were dancing together for about a half hour. Then from across the room I saw some sleazeball come on to the blonde. She ignored him until he put his hand on her. Suddenly she turned and just looked at him with a look that I recognized. Just the look put him in his place. She then bent over and whispered something in his ear. I don't think anyone could hear it except him, but whatever it was he ran out of there like all the dragons in China were on his tail. Well as soon as I saw the look she gave him I recognized her._

_Draco you'd better be sitting down. _

_It was your mother!"_

Everyone in the room gasped. Those who were standing collapsed into the chairs scattered around. "I don't understand," Pansy said. "Why is he letting us read this. I'm actually embarrassed for him."

Greg said "Let me go on and you'll understand

"_Draco, That's not the worst part. There was a photographer from the Prophet there. He was snapping pictures all night. He was right there when the sleazeball came on to your mom and I know he got at least one picture of her whispering in his ear. I went up to him and he said it would be front page tomorrow. He also recognized your mom and was trying to find out who the other two chicks were._

_Sorry but I thought you should know before everyone sees the paper tomorrow morning._

_Teddy"_

While Greg was reading the letter Draco had quietly come down and was standing in the shadows at the bottom of the steps.

"Well what are we going to do?" asked Neville.

Justin said "Draco has always laughed at other people getting embarrassed and he's always been a ferret. Except to you guys" He nodded toward the Slytherins.

"That's true but now he's **our** ferret!" said Hermione. "They have thrown us together like this. I think part of that is to see if we can get over our stupid house prejudesses. Justin, it's our job to take care of our own. There are only 11 of us and we have to look out for each other. Tomorrow at breakfast we won't let Draco do anything that will get him in trouble but . . each of us will watch the tables where people from the houses we were sorted into sit. Look to see who makes fun and who doesn't. Look and see how they make fun. Are they teasing or being real prats. We'll take care of the ones who we think are the worst, but we'll do it in a way that Draco doesn't get blamed. Agreed, raise your hands?"

Daphne raised her hand saying "Hermione, this is a different, very Slytherin side of the Gryffindor princess. I'm proud of you." All of them raised their hands. Some slower than other but all none the less.

Draco blushed and walked silently back upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Cellphones and getting even**

**A/N This chapter takes place the next morning and afternoon. Please leave a review. Positive makes me feel good. Negative might make my writing better.**

**Remember that all you recognize belongs to JKR.**

**Hogwarts**

Friday morning Draco got up later than usual. As he got ready for the day ahead he debated going to breakfast or skipping it. He wasn't looking forward to being there when the Prophet was delivered. He came down the stairs only to find that all the eighth years were waiting for him.

Daphne said "Let's go. We've been waiting for you."

"I think I'll skip breakfast . . .."

Pansy interrupted him, "You don't have a choice. If you won't walk down on your own Greg will just carry you down. If you think the newspaper will be embarrassing imagine how you'll feel if we have to carry you to breakfast."

Draco turned to try to run back upstairs and lock himself in his room. He ran right into Hermione's wand as she was coming down. "Don't even think of trying that. Now move."

"Now Hermione, please be careful with your wand." Draco stammered. "Why are you guys doing this?"

"We know you heard us last night. You're **our** ferret Draco and no one is going to mess with one of ours!" was the response he got.

"After everything I've done to you, you were serious? I thought you were just messing with me."

The entire group went out into the hallway. They put Draco in the middle and walked together to the Great Hall. They entered and walked to their table but the only one to sit down was Draco. The others stood by their seats looking out over the other students. Professor McGonagall leaned over to the Headmaster saying, "I think there is going to be a problem."

Sarcastically he responded, "I wonder what gives you that idea."

Silently and without any students noticing the two of them took their wands in their hands. Some of the other staff members became alarmed by this and did the same. Hagrid suddenly stood up and look over the table. "Headmaster," he said, "what are they holding? They don't have wands in their hands. What are they holding?"

Professor McGonagall looked over her glasses and gasped. "They all have quills in their hands and are holding rolls of parchment. Even Greg Goyle. That boy never writes if he can help it."

Just then the owls began to make their deliveries. Students who ordered the Prophet paid the owls and got their copies. The eighth years, except for Draco, stood on their chairs. Hermione pointed her wand at her throat and said "sonoros" Her voice then boomed out across the entire hall. "Fellow students. You know who we are and what we have done or are capable of doing. If you want to make any comments when you read your newspaper this morning, please wait until one of us gets there so we can write down exactly what you say and who you say it to. If we are not close to you we might misunderstand you and I don't think you would want to take that chance! I hope everyone understands."

'Interesting who the spokesperson is don't you think?" said Minerva to the headmaster. "Want to up the stakes on our wager a bit?"

"No thank you, Professor" was his reply

The entire hall was deathly silent. The only sounds were the fluttering of the owls' wings and the rustling of newspaper pages turning. Almost everyone was reading the caption under the picture.

"_Narcissa Malfoy, widow of Lucius Malfoy - the Death Eater, is spotted sporting a new look while out clubbing with two unknown friends."_

Slowly the sounds of students eating and general conversation resumed. The eighth years fanned out walking up and down the aisles separating the house tables quill and parchment in hand. One of the seventh years in Slytherin started chuckling and pointing to the picture on the front page. Greg silently walked up in back of him. After writing down his name, he suddenly leaned over and snached a cinnamon bun from his plate. A collective gasp came from the other students at the table and even some from neighboring tables. He had moved so quickly that it took a couple of moments for others at the table to realize what he had done. Looking the boy straight in the eye Greg said "Thank you friend for offering me that bun. You see I can't sit down to eat this morning. Something came up." The boy paled and began to shake. Taking another cinnamon bun, Greg continued walking down the aisle glancing left and right.

From his seat at the head table Headmaster Snape called out, "Gregory Goyle I think you're finally growing up. Two years ago that young man would have been with Poppy Pomfrey taking skelegro potions for all the broken bones. I'm proud of you and Salazar Slytherin would be proud of you. Somebody must be a good influence on you. Come see me later and we'll talk about who."

"Yes Headmaster Snape" he replied while keeping up his observation of the other students.

Neville walked between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. As he passed Ginny Weasley she said. "You don't have to worry about this table. I'll keep an eye on it."

"Thank you Ginny. I'll let the others know that you're helping us."

He turned to walk toward the first years' table. As he did he felt something on his arm. From the Ravenclaw table a thin blonde girl had reached out and touched his arm.

"Neville, I'm so glad you came back to school this year."

"Thank you Luna. I'm glad I did too." he responded.

The delivery owls finally got to the staff tables. "I think the situation is well under control professors. I, for one, am going to read my paper and have another cup of coffee." As severus said this he open up his copy of the prophet and looked at the front page. Suddenly he turned stark white, stood up and screamed "IMPOSSIBLE" and collapsed senselessly back into his seat.

**number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England.**

After their night out on the town, Arabella went to her own house. The next morning Narcissa woke to a strange sound. "BZZZZ, BZZZZZ, BZZZZZ, BZZZZZ." She jumped out of bed thinking that she was being attacked by a swarm of bees. "No bees," she said "Just this stupid iphone thing. Now, what am i supposed to do? Oh yes, I have to touch it"

She touched the correct button and heard Arabella's voice. "She should get up Pet. It's already 1:00 in the afternoon."

"Hello?" Narcissa said.

"There you are Narcissa. Are you awake yet?"

She listened for a moment. " Yes, **all** of us were tired but both of us have been up for two hours already."

"I am awake now." she grunted back.

"Well get out of bed and get dressed. Remember, we're going out for lunch. Pet is here already"

"Give me a little time to take a shower and get dressed. I'll be over in 45 minutes."

In the background she heard Pet say."I'm hungry! Tell her that I'm coming back home in 20 minutes and dragging her butt out to the street no matter if she's dressed or not!"

"Ask her who died and made her boss." said Norcissa jokingly. She got up and jumped in the shower. At the last moment she remembered that they told her the phone could not get wet and threw it on the bed. Thirty minutes later she walked out of the front door and across the street to Arabella's house. "What? You look surprised. Did you think that I was that high maintenance that I wouldn't be ready?" she laughed. "You know it would be a lot easier if these two houses were connected somehow. but that wouldn't work. Pet, you have that extra bedroom in the attic. Why doesn't Arabella live with us. Hermione might be able to do to the upstairs room what she did with ours."

"That would make it easier all around, wouldn't it." Pet asked "Are you up for it Arabella."

"Well it seems that we're always together anyway. Do you think we could ask for that? Then there might be a wizard or witch that would want to rent my house. That could give us some extra protection in case anything were to happen. Yeah we should go for it." was her answer.

"Remember also that I'm only here for less than six months" said Narcissa. "Do you think the two of you could live together?

"Well my house will still be across the street so if we have problems it's not like we have to divorce." Arabella nodded her agreement with what Pet had said.

Narcissa looked at them and said "The two of you woke me up for lunch. Well I'm hungry when are we leaving.

Arabella took out her phone and sent a text. "Frank will be picking us up in just a moment."

Narcissa's eyebrow went up almost to her hairline. "Frank? Frank who?"

"Frank the limo driver of course." was the answer. As she heard the answer she also heard the beep of a car horn outside. "Let's go"

Narcissa thought "I'm getting comfortable with these automobile things." She smiled remembering the blue one that Arthur weasley had fooled around with. Didn't she hear something about Harry Potter and the youngest Weasley boy crashing it into a tree? "Do cars fly?" she asked.

Frank answered,"No. But sometimes I wish they did. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing I was just curious."

The limo took them down Upper Brook Street, right in the heart of muggle London, and stopped in front of Le Gavroche. The ladies got out and arranged for Frank to return to pick them up in an hour and a half. They walked in and were seated at a private booth in the rear. The banquettes were covered in a plaid patterned fabric. Narcissa asked "Who do these seats remind you of?"

"Minerva McGonagall" the other two blurted out. The three of them started smiling. The waiter walked over and asked them if they wanted something to drink.

Pet - "I'll have a mineral water. After last night I shouldn't have anything stronger,"

Arabella - "That sounds good to me also."

Narcissa - "What was that green thing we were drinking last night. It tasted a little like green apples with a kick."

The waiter asked "Do you mean an appletini?'

"Yes. Thank you. Bring me one of those."

They each ordered a salad Nicoise.

Once they got their drinks, Pet got serious. "Narcissa, last night there was a guy who seemed to get fresh with you."

Arabella added, "Yes it looked like he touched your bottom. and you leaned over and whispered something to him. What did you say?"

Pet cut in, "Whatever you said must have been something. He ran out like the devil was chasing him?"

"Oh him. I just told him the truth." Narcissa smirked. " I said that the last man who touched me like that when I didn't want to be touched, was killed by his own son. Then I said that if he didn't leave immediately I was going to reach so far down his throat that I was going to pull out his testicles!" I guess he got the message"

The other two women gasped and then all three started laughing. Patrons at nearby tables turned to look at the but they didn't care.

After a few minutes their laughter simmered down, Narcissa stared at her drink and sighed "Speaking of Draco, I haven't heard from him. I wonder how he's doing." She sighed again and half smiled. "If I remember correctly the first Hogsmeade weekend it coming up. I wonder if he's going."

"We can try to find out when we get home." Arabella offered.

Pet joked "Yes, if it is this weekend we should show up there and you can surprise him!"

Narcissa grinned. "Do you know how long it's been since I went there? It's been forever!"

"Well all I know about it is what my sister used to tell me. I was so jealous. Do you think we could actually go there?"

"Well I went there a couple of times. Hagrid took me." offered Arabella.

The other two stared at her and she began turning red. "Well when Harry was little that was the way I could tell them how he was doing." she stammered. "We had to someplace and talk somehow." She went silent for a moment and then continued wistfully, "I always felt so safe when I was with him. Even though I was a squib, he never treated me any differently than anyone else. He always was a big teddy bear of a gentleman. Not like some of those others who were full wizards."

"Arabella is there something you want to tell us" Pet asked her.

"Well, you know some of those wizards thought that I was only good for one thing. They would do what they wanted and then just ignore me. Hagrid was never like that. Like I said he was always a gentleman." she sighed.

Narcissa and Pet looked at each other and smiled. "Looks like all of us have something in common." Narcissa pointed out.

When they got home, Narcissa floo called Arthur. "Minister Weasley, How are you this afternoon?"

"Excellent, my dear. Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes, wonderful. The three of us were curious. Do you know if this is a Hogsmeade weekend for Hogwarts students?"

"Yes, it's the first one."

"Wonderful, Would it be alright if the three of us went? I was hoping to see Draco."

"Just keep in mind that your magic is bound and there should be no problem. Pet and Arabella will be able to get the three of you in because of their necklaces."

"Thank you minister."

"You're welcome, If there is nothing else, I need to go I'm swamped with work. They still haven't given me enough of a staff."

"No, nothing else. Thank you for your time."

**Hogwarts**

Every so often all of the eighth years were in their common room at the same time. That Saturday afternoon was one of those times.

"I don't believe it," said Daphne, "do you? The headmaster wants us to chaperone the third and fourth years in Hogsmeade Sunday. That's so unfair!"

Greg and Anthony simply growled instead of saying anything. Draco cut their growls off by saying, "Well at least he's letting us go there today."

"And without chaperones and in the evening at that. " Pansy added. "It's about time they treat us as adults. We wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for that stupid war. We'd be out in the real world. There's no trace on our magic any more so we're adults. Right?"

"We're all going, right?" asked Justin. All except Draco indicated that they were going.

"I don't know if I want to have to put up with people talking about that picture." was his response.

"Hermione, what do you say, we could all be there and I don't think anyone will mess with him. Right?" Daphne threw in.

"I agree," was her answer. "We all go or no one goes! Draco, don't force us to drag you there."

"I know when I'm outnumbered and beaten. OK I'll go. Just remember that it wasn't my idea."


	9. Chapter 9

**Aftermath Chapter 9 - Surprise meeting**

**A/N Of course everything you recognize is JKR work. I make nothing from this except the satisfaction of you, the reader, enjoying it. Also check out my favorite authors. They're awesome!**

**Thanks must be given to the sheriff for giving me some ideas and editing.**

Arabella raised her voice so it would carry over the water flowing in two showers. "Come on you two. How long are you going to be in the shower. It's already late afternoon and we are going to get there we have to get going!" She heard no response from either of her housemates. "I guess I have to go back up to get them to move faster."

She heard first one shower shut off and then the other and loudly sighed. " Narcissa, Pet get a move you you two. Maybe we can get there today if you hurry"

A few minutes later the two of them came downstairs. Narcissa said "I can't wait to see Draco. I haven't seen him since the trial. I hope he's doing well. Oh what is he going to look like? What is he going to think of my hair?"

"Why don't you get an owl so you can contact him whenever you want to?" Arabella asked her.

Narcissa's face lit up. "Do you really think I can get an owl? Any muggles will just think we have a strange pet bird, right?. Didn't Harry have his owl, what was her name again, when he lived with you Pet?"

"Relax," said Pet," He'll be fine and he'll love your hair. The answer is Hedwig and she stayed with us while Harry was there during the summer so I don't think it will be a problem for you to have an owl."

"Good we'll go by Eeylops' Emporium and see if they'll deliver it by the time we get home." she said. Narcissa was dressed in wizard robes while the others were in muggle clothing. "If you'd like we can go to Madame Malkin's and I'll buy each of you robes so you won't look completely out of place."

"Let's get there and we'll see how others are dressed. What are you wearing under your robes, Narcissa." asked Pet. Narcissa showed them that she was dressed similarly to them under the robes. "I think we'll be fine."

The three of them walked over to the fireplace, threw in a handful of floo powder and said "Leaky Cauldron" When they arrived there Narcissa automatically dusted herself off as she stepped out. She turned and dusted off the other two and said, "Well I never thought I would say it but I miss Frank and his limo. I didn't have to dust myself off when I got where I needed to go. Once you start using the floo system you'll have to get used to this."

Narcissa showed them how to access Diagon Alley. They were stumped for a couple of minutes since none of them had a want to use to tap the correct bricks. Arabella thought of using her index finger and it worked.

After picking out a fully trained tawny owl and arranging for it to be delivered the next morning, they decided that there was no need for new robes and flooed to The Three Broomsticks. Entering they asked Madam Rosmerta for a table in the rear corner and placed their orders. "Too bad they never heard of an appletini. I really like them. I'll have to come back and teach them." lamented Narcissa as she sipped her butterbeer.

**Hogwarts earlier that day**

Slowly the eighth years were gathering in their common room. They were all there and ready to leave for Hogsmeade except Anthony and Daphne. Justin went to the bottom of the stairs leading to their bedrooms and shouted "By the time you two get ready, there'll be no tables left and we'll have to stand at the bar."

Anthony came barrelling out of his bedroom. Unfortunately a the same moment Daphne chose to start walking down the stairs. They ran into each other and both came tumbling down the stairs. When they landed at the bottom their arms legs and even their bodies were so intertwined that neither could get up immediately. "Get off me Anthony" said Daphne. He put his hand down to support himself while getting up and inadvertently put it right on her chest. "Ow!" she said. Embarrassed at where he had put his hand, he tried to move his hand away from her but lost his balance and fell on her again. This time he landed right between her legs. They both froze. If they were really frozen into ice they would have melted from the heat on their faces.

Greg walked over and while lifting Anthony said "Let me help you before one of you gets hurt or your faces get so red you explode."

As Anthony regained his feet, Dean offered Daphne his hand so she could get up saying "You're not hurt, Are you?

"No" they both said still blushing fiercely. "Let's get going before something else happens."

**Hogwarts even earlier that day**

The Headmaster was in his office. "Damned paperwork. Albus you never told me about this" He venomously glanced up at Dumbledore's portrait only to see him suddenly leave the frame. "Where are you going? You coward!" he called after him.

Snape heard the gargoyle guarding his office moving and then Professor McGonagall's voice "Severus, I don't believe you are actually going to go through with it. Allowing those young people to go to Hogsmeade this evening without anyone to watch over them."

"Calm down Minerva." I've reserved a table for six in the upstairs section of The Three Broomsticks."

"Six?" she questioned

"Yes, six. The head of each house, me and Hagrid. That's six." he explained.

"Not that you don't trust them, right"

"Them I trust. Hormones I don't trust" was his reply. " Hagrid is going to be watching for them. When they leave he'll tell me. Then we'll go to Hogsmeade and enter from the back of the pub and go directly upstairs. Rosmerta will have already set up refreshments up there for us. She knows what everyone likes. Would you let the other heads of house know, please."

"So they will not even know we're watching them! You are a sneaky snake Severus!"

**The Three Broomsticks - that evening**

The eighth years walked into the Three Broomsticks still laughing at Anthony and Daphne's expense. Seamus and Pansy were laughing the most of all. "Seamus, at least Anthony was able to land on something soft." said Pansy. "How do you think he managed to arrange for it to happen that way?"

"Did you say something soft? Good thing they didn't fall the other way around" teased Seamus as all twelve of them dissolved into laughter yet again.

Daphne joined in the laughter saying to Anthony, "Tony, I guess you could say we fell for each other today." Neither of them was exactly how serious she was.

They caught their breaths and managed to contain their laughter just in time for Madame Rosmerta to lead them to a large table. As they walked in they were distracted by the levity and didn't see the three women sitting at one of the back tables. The blonde started to get up but the brunette and the redhead put their arms out so that she couldn't. The redhead said "Wait" while the brunette just shook her head. The blonde sat back down.

The students placed their orders and began quietly talking about the classes they were taking. Neither they nor the three women noticed the party of 6 silently come in the back door and go upstairs to the balcony. Their table overlooked the table that the young people occupied. The table with the three women was right under the balcony so they couldn't see it.

They also didn't notice the 3 men standing at the bar. One of the three ordered another round of firewhiskey from the bartender. When their drinks came, he asked the bartender "Who are those three chick in the back?" The bartender shrugged his shoulders saying that he had no idea. The three men spoke quietly together, while watching the women.

During the next half hour more and more patrons came in until the pub was packed. Narcissa and her two friends were watching the interactions among Draco and the other eighth years. She finally stood up and started walking over to their table. Draco saw her, got up and started to walk toward her. "Mother!" he said, "What are you doing here? How did you get here? Isn't your magic bound?" she explained and they quietly fell into each other's arms.

Meanwhile the three men at the bar were on their fifth round of drinks and were starting to feel no pain. Seeing Draco and Narcissa hugging, one of them called out, " Heyyyyyy, they're the three chicks from the front page of the Prophet. Kid, get away from her and let a real man have a turn!"

Draco pushed his mother away and drew his wand. The pub went silent! Greg jumped up, grabbed Draco's wand and said, "Stop, We're away from school. You can't."

The three drunks drew their wands. Suddenly they were facing 11 furious people with wands in their hands and fire in their eyes. "Experiamous" rang out. The three drunks found that their wands were flying through the air into Hermione's hands. "Draco remember you can't use magic" she called out.

The drunk who first called out to Draco decided to take a swing at him while Greg was still holding him, hitting him in the nose. Hearing a crack Draco yelled "My nose is broken again!"

The other two drunks weighed in trying to land punches of their own on Draco and Greg. Before anyone could get a chance to throw a hex or land more than one or two punches, there was a large shadow and a body jumping down from the balcony. Hagrid landed on one of the tables smashing it to pieces. He kept his feet and suddenly two of the drunks found themselves picked up by the scruff of their collars. Severus waved his wand and the third found himself suspended by one foot upside down 20 feet up in the air right under a skylight..

Pet and Arabella gasped and . When Hagrid jumped down to the main floor Pet had ducked in back of their table. Arabella moved toward the commotion saying "Hagrid?"

Still holding the two drunks Hagrid replied, "Bell? Is that you? What did you do to yourself?"

"Nothing. Do you like it?

The two drunks who Hagrid was holding began struggling to get away. He responded to Arabella,"You look different. Nice, just different. Younger maybe. Kind of like when Harry was little." while at the same time banged their heads together to discourage them. Once they were unconscious, he dropped them to the floor.

During this conversation, Pet walked forward to the point where she was visible to the people in the upstairs area. Almost at the same time as Hagrid dropped the two to the floor, the third drunk came crashing down on top of them. "Severus!" chided Minerva. "What happened?"

"I guess I lost my concentration." was his sheepish reply. "I'll see everyone back at Hogwarts." as he came downstairs trying to sneak out without being too obvious.

Pansy blurted out "The headmaster looks like he's seen a ghost and is running away from it. All the years he was a double agent and now he's frightened? What could be making him act this way?"

Minerva and the others came downstairs in a normal manner. She looked around, stared at Pet for a moment and only then responded to Pansy. "Miss Parkinson I'm starting to understand why he is acting this way."

The three flatmates walked up to Hermione. "We don't know how to thank you," said Narcissa. "You came to the house the first time to help us create new space. Ok, well Arthur Weasley asked you to do that. But then when you came back the second time just so Arabella, or should I call you Bell," she smirked" could use the attic space, Well that was just because you wanted to help us. You really are such a good person. If you ever, and I mean ever, need anything you must let me know." When Hermione started to shake her head no, Narcissa looked at Draco and said "Draco, I mean it! Anything this young woman needs, just let me know."

Looking more shocked than ever in his life Draco simply responded "Yes mother." The only people in the pub who were not shocked by this exchange were Pet and Arabella. Of course Arabella was still in a state of embarrassment at Narcissa picking up on what Hagrid had called her.

With all this going on, one person saw a shimmering coming down the stairs and moving across the pub to the door. Narcissa said nothing about it. The door opened and the shimmering moved outside. Suddenly a young man with messy dark hair and a young woman with fiery red hair appeared from under an invisibility cloak. They kissed and the man said "Two Saturdays from now?" to which the woman replied "I want every Saturday! But I guess I'll have to settle for what I can get."

**A/N**

**We know why Severus is acting that way, don't we readers? Let me know how long you think he should stew in his own juices. Should Minerva confront him? Should someone else confront him? The marriage law is coming up in a few chapters.**

**Please review if you liked it and even more important if you didn't like it. It helps me become a better writer.**

**I promise to read your reviews and will consider your suggestions.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Computers, Confessions and such**

**A/N Feelings start coming out in this chapter. Please enjoy and if you would review I would appreciate it. Reviews help me improve my writing.**

**Thanks to the Sheriff for reading my story.**

**number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England**

Narcissa was finally used to the telly. She actually enjoyed something Arabella and Pet called "Soap Operas" even though she could not understand why they were called that. No one actually used soap and there was no singing or music. Her favorite was "Coronation Street." It took her long enough to understand the difference between the programs and the commercials but when she still got confused Arabella would just say "I guess you have to grow up with it." and then she and Pet would laugh.

One day while the three of them watched an episode, Pet said something about how the scene they were watching was almost the same as something she had seen with her sister when she was a little girl. Arabella said "It was not like that. The characters back then spoke differently, looked different and acted differently. Not even the storyline was the same."

"Prove it!" Pet snapped.

Arabella opened her laptop and sat down in front of it. "I'll bet they have the old shows archived. I'll find it and prove I'm right."

Narcissa was fascinated. It was like Arabella was looking at her own private television screen and could control what program she was watching. "What is that?" she asked.

"It's a laptop." Arabella answered.

"That didn't help her at all. What's a laptop?"

"Remember when we were at the hairdresser's and they showed you how you would look with different styles? This is a bigger version of the computer that you were looking at that day" explained Pet. "Arabella is trying to research the old show we were talking about on the internet so she'll find out she was wrong!" Arabella tuned and gave her a dirty look.

"Why doesn't she go to the library we visited? That's where people go to do research. Not on a thing like the telly." Narcissa replied looking very confused.

After about 45 minutes of showing her what someone could do on the internet, Narcissa began understanding what they were talking about asked "Where can I go to learn about this stuff and how to do it?"

Arabella showed her how she could actually use the internet to find the answer. She googled "computer schools London" Once the results came up she showed Narcissa how they could read about the schools and also reviews from past and present students. "This one is supposed to be the best in London. Most of the university courses are more into how things work. This one teaches you how to use a computer and the things you can do with it. I think that's more of what you are interested in doing, correct?

She showed Narcissa an advertisement from a computer school called **Learn 4 Good**. Reading it Narcissa said "It says it's right near Devonshire Square and that there are two underground lines that stop there. Isn't that what we took when we went to the library? Can we call them?"

They called and arranged for Narcissa to begin with the most elementary course in basic applications. Pet and Arabella would go with her but take somewhat more more advanced courses. Since they would be going full time, the courses would last about 6 weeks. Narcissa insisted on paying the tuition for all three of them. When Arabella protested, Narcissa countered with "Bell I insist! Remember that I still have access to the money in my personal vaults. If it wasn't for me neither of you would have had any thought of enrolling and you're only going so I don't have to take the underground myself every day. And YES! I DID JUST CALL YOU BELL exactly like Hagrid did!" She smirked!

**Hogwarts**

The headmaster was in his office holding his head in his hands. He heard the gargoyle grinding so he knew someone was coming up to see him. He hoped it wasn't Minerva. He'd been successfully avoiding her since the night at the Three Broomsticks but knew very well that he was going to have to face her and the music at some point.

As she got to the top of the stairs, Minerva said "You are just as hard to pin down as Albus ever was Severus. He taught you well but you're going to have to face me at some point. It might as well be now since I have you cornered."

"Minerva, I have no idea what you are referring to." said Severus trying to weasel out of the confrontation he knew was coming.

"For such a successful double agent, you are a terrible liar, Severus. You might be able to fool some of the students and maybe even some of the faculty, but don't even try that with me. You'll force me to hex you into tomorrow." As she said this she smiled to lessen the impact of her words. "Talk to me my friend."

"Talk to you, about what Minnie?"

"Severus, you know how angry I get when an intelligent person is playing stupid or is trying to make believe that I'm stupid. Don't get my Scotch up young man you know very well what will happen then! You had plenty of experience with it when you were a student. Or don't you remember back that far."

Severus took a deep breath, sighed and began talking softly. "She looks just like Lily, Minerva. Every time I've seen her that's all I can think of. What I never was able to have. All the years that I've missed her. What might have happened if I never heard that damned prophecy! What could have been if I didn't use that horrible name. Have I wasted my life pining for her? Now I see her sister and I … I . . . I think I never really looked at her before. When we were young children maybe, but once my magic and Lily's magic began to come out I only looked at, only thought of Lily. Now when I see her sister, it brings back all the old memories. She was the sister who first caught my attention. You could say magic got in the way. "

"Severus, what would you want to do about this? You cannot keep running away or collapsing every time you see her."

"I think I'd like to get to know her, but I'm afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"You never worried about someone liking you before. I don't believe you. Tell me the truth!"

"What if by accident I call her Lily!"

"She knows how you felt about Lily doesn't she? Talk to her about it. If the two of you end up having feelings for each other it won't matter." She added, "You also have to decide if you still love Lily or you just love your memory of her."

"But you don't understand. I drove Lily away by what I called her. We had an arguement and I called her a. ., a . ., a mudblood. She wouldn't even talk to me after that. What if I do something like that again? What if I drive her away by calling her by her sister's name?"

Minerva asked quietly, "Severus, were you and Lily ever lovers?"

"Of course not," Severus said. "By the time I realized how I felt, she had damned Potter all over her. He was handsome, a great quidditch player, rich. Everything I wasn't."

"If she didn't have James, do you really think she would have been with you?" the witch asked. "Before you answer remember that I was your teacher when all of you came to Hogwarts."

"If you want me to be completely honest Minnie, I would have to say I don't know. When we were little kids our magic pushed us together. When we got older the two of us were so different. Our magic still connected us, but I don't know if there was anything else." was his answer.

The witch continued pressing him, "Don't be honest with me Severus. Be honest with yourself. Do you really think that just the magic would have been enough to bring the two of you together and keep you together? Remember that when the two of you were little she knew no one else who was magical. Once she realized that there were others with magic as well . . . Who knows? Good night Severus"

As she was walking away to go back down the stairs, Minerva turned toward him and said "Severus, unrequited love is a bitch. If you don't get over it it will eventually kill you. Think back and you'll see how close it has already come to killing you. If you think you might have **any** feelings for Petunia act on them. And for Merlin's sake find out if she has any feelings for you before you miss out on another opportunity. I hate seeing you like this"

**number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England**

Narcissa never realized how much fun it was to tease friends. This wasn't surprising because she never really had friends. As a student in Hogwarts, she was sorted into Slytherin. She did develop a circle of acquaintances, people she was friendly with but really no friends. Most of the Slytherins were just trying to get a leg up on the others. They would make alliances with people and betray them the next day. When she was young she had her sisters. Like all sisters they fought and made up. Then Riddle came along and Bellatrix went crazy. Andromeda married Ted Tonks and once she was burned off the family tree Narcissa was no longer allowed to see her or even speak about her. Now for the first time in her life she developed a true friendship with Pet and Arabella.

Her teasing started with Arabella. From the time she heard Hagrid call her Bell, she constantly use that name when referring to her. "Good morning, Bell. What would you like for lunch, Bell? Wasn't the Three Broomsticks fun, Bell?" Then it became more intimate, "So, Bell, tell us about you and Hagrid. For how long were you an item?" was one of the milder comments. From there they ranged to things like "Exactly ho is he?" and "How did it feel?" "How did it make you feel?"

There was one time it backfired somewhat, she asked "I would think he would have crushed you by accident." To which Bell responded without thinking "Oh no! For such a big man he's very agile." All three women turned crimson and started laughing.

No matter how hard she tried, Bell could not find anything similar to tease Narcissa back with. Of course there was the information that came out at her trial but she didn't feel right using that. She was tempted many times but realized that there was a line she wouldn't cross. She had too much respect for Narcissa and what she had to endure during the war and also knew that Narcissa was just teasing and not being mean. One morning she decided to deflect, rather than trying to retaliate. When Narcissa started to ask one of her pointed questions, Bell cut her off saying, "Pet, I heard from Minerva McGonagall that when Severus Snape saw that picture of us in the Prophet, he screamed "Impossible" and collapsed back into his chair. I wonder why. Do you have any idea?"

Pet replied, "Why Bell, I have no idea what you mean. Why in the world would I have any idea about that?"

Narissa joined right in "Hermione and Draco said the same thing. Hey, that night at the Three Broomsticks, he took one look at you once you came out from under the balcony and immediately lost his concentration. He dropped that drunk jerk right on his head. That's not like him. Believe me I know him for a very long time and nothing, but nothing rattles that man. He survived the second war by being a double agent, And he even tried to sneak out that night didn't he? But wait, don't you know him even longer than I do?"

"Well yes we grew up near each other, but he was always interested in my sister. I don't even think he knew I existed" was Pet's answer.

"Was Lily older than you or were you the older sister?" Bell asked.

"I was older but only by 5 minutes." was the response.

At once both of the women jumped up saying "You mean you were twins! No one knows that."

Bell continued, "With her being magical I guess you were fraternal twins, right?"

"Yes, our features were similar but our hair was different. Hers was almost the color I just made mine while mine was more of a mousy brown/blonde. Our eyes were really the feature we shared the most. Our dad and mom used to say that we had the same eyes as our mother's mother. "

"When you were little, did Severus play with you also or just Lily?" asked Bell.

"Once her magic started appearing, he only would play with her. I think that's what drew him to her. I met him first and then introduced him to Lily. Before their magic started developing the three of us used to play together all the time. Once they had magic in common they started leaving me out. I think maybe that's why I was so upset that Lily was magical and I was not. That's probably why that fucking bastard Vernon was able to make me treat poor Harry that way." Pet growled, her green eyes flashing.

Narcissa looked sad and asked quietly, "Did you like Severus when you were little?"

Pet dropped her eyes to her lap and quietly said, "I always liked him. Even when he and Lily ignored me." She got even quieter so that the others had to strain to hear what she was saying, "In fact I think I might still like him. "


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Narcissa gets a job**

The rest of the six months of living like a muggle just flew by. Narcissa became comfortable with the technology and with shopping. She found that even though she was enjoying herself she was anxious to move on the the next phase of her punishment so she could get on with her life.

Tomorrow morning she had an appointment with Arthur Weasley to discuss her six months of community service. After the sixth time she changed she mind about the outfit she was going to wear, Pet and Bell were at the end of their patience. "That's it Narcissa!" said Bell. "You've got six different outfits spread out on your bed."

"Any of the six would be fine." added Pet. "You're acting almost like you're going out on a date instead of being interviewed to see exactly what you will be doing for the rest of your punishment."

"Don't be silly." countered Narcissa. "It's just that it's a very important meeting. Maybe the most important one of my life. I've never had a job of any kind before. I went from being a child in the Black household to being a student at Hogwarts directly to being Lady Malfoy. Yes I know this isn't a job because I won't be getting paid but I can't help thinking of tomorrow morning's meeting as a job interview."

"Don't worry you have to get the job. Even if he doesn't want to give it to you, he has to. Remember it was the court's decision." responded Pet.

"You're correct but I want to work directly under him. That way I'll be right in the middle of all the action." Narcissa answered.

Bell said nothing. She just burst out laughing. Pet joined her in just a moment. "The two of you get your minds out of the gutter. Now!" Narcissa ordered blushing profusely."And get out! Leave me alone!"

The two of them left Narcissa's room but she could still hear them laughing and heard a voice say "Work directly under him" and another voice joining in "Be in the middle of all the action" At this point their laughter intensified and Narcissa slammed the door.

**Ministry of Magic, Arthur Weasley's office**

Narcissa's appointment was for 8:00 in the morning but she arrived before 7:30. She was anxious and wanted to make a good first impression. She smiled remembering how she actually wore the first outfit that she had picked out. "All that time wasted." she said to herself.

She walked over to Arthur's office expecting to see Susan but instead saw only Lee Jordan. "Good morning Mrs. Malfoy," he said upon seeing her.

"Good morning, Lee. I have an 8:00 o'clock appointment with Senior Minister Weasley. Should I wait here?"

"Nonsense, come right in," she heard Arthur call from inside his office. "I came in early today because I was expecting you, Mrs. Malfoy. "Jordan, once she comes in please close the door."

Narcissa walked through the door to his inner office while Arthur continued, "That's not really completely true. I have so much work to catch up on, that I really have no choice but to get in early every day. No matter how early I get here or how late I stay the work just seems to pile higher and higher."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Senior Minister." Narcissa started to say but Arthur cut her off "Please don't call me that. We've know each other too long for you to have to use my title, especially when it's just the two of us. You have to call me Arthur in situations like this."

"OK Arthur but only if you stop calling me Mrs. Malfoy. I hate that name! You must call me Cissy or at least Narcissa." was Narcissa's response.

"I have no problem with that Cissy, but what do you mean you hate that name? It's been your name for so long."

"I want to legally go back to my maiden name, Narcissa Black. How can I do that?"

"I'll ask Shacklebolt today. I'm sure that there would be no problem with that request. But let's get down to business. You just finished putting in six months living as a muggle. How did that go?

"I learned so much. Of course it wasn't completely like a muggle because you gave those necklaces to my two companions. They were able to keep me in touch with the wizarding world. The two friends I made are wonderful people and we get along so well. I'm finding out that the differences between us and muggles are much smaller than the similarities we have with them."

"You really did bond with the two of them didn't you. I remember the picture of the three of you on the front page of the prophet very well." Arthur smiled. "Then there was those stories on the society pages the following few months weren't there?"

"Yes. There were repercussions of those stories all the way to Hogwarts." Narcissa said in an embarrassed tone.

"Ginny told me what happened. How has Draco been handling the attention you've gotten?"

"He's handling it well now but if it wasn't for the way that Hermione Granger pulled all the eighth year students into line to support him I don't know what he would have done. He inherited his father's temper you know. I think the two of them are getting quite close you know."

"Only his **father's** temper Cissy? They're getting close you say? From what the aurors who went to the Dursley house, no I mean the Evans house tell there was some temper shown by at least one other family member of his as well as by Hermione. And you say they're getting close? I also seem to have heard something about what you said to the man in that picture. something about reaching down his throat to . . . what was it you said you were going to grab and pull out? My memory must be failing me." Arthur asked smiling.

Blushing, Narcissa said "Arthur, I didn't realize you were following my escapades so closely. We should really stop the small talk and get down to the business at hand. I'm actually looking forward to my six months of community service. Have you given any thought to what I will be doing?"

"Yes. I actually have. I think I'd like you to be doing your service close to me. Actually right under me." Arthur started saying. Seeing the look on Narcissa's face he stopped, turned bright red and began sputtering an apology. "Oh Merlin, that's not what I mean. I mean. Oh you know what I mean. That didn't come out right either. I'm so sorry for my words. I meant nothing by them."

Narcissa burst out laughing. Arthur, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at us. I said the exact same thing last night and Bell and Pet took it the wrong way and wouldn't let me even explain. They just kept laughing and making suggestive comments. Even this morning they were smirking at me and wishing me 'good luck getting to work under Arthur' They even went so far as to suggest that I try working on top of you. If they ever to hear that you said the same thing I shudder what they would start doing or to whom they would tell the story."

Arthur joined her in laughing about the situation.

They heard Susan Bones come in to her desk and Lee Jordan saying to her. "I don't think you should go in his office right now. He's having a private meeting and there is a whole lot of laughter coming from the two of them. If you go in it might be embarrassing."

This just got Arthur and Cissy hysterical all over again. "Susan, get in here before Jordan here starts spreading all kind strange rumors!" Arthur called out.

When the door opened and Susan went in Arthur instructed her "Tell Narcissa what we were discussing about her community service and her working directly under me." He struggled not to laugh as he said this but once Narcissa chuckled he gave in and the two of the began laughing all over again.

"If the two of you can be serious for a moment," Susan began. Arthur and Narcissa wiped the tears from their eyes and tried to compose themselves while Susan continued, " the Senior Minister needs an assistant. However as of this time the constraints on our budget prohibit his hiring someone for this position. Therefor your community service will consist of you assuming the position and working under him."

At the conclusion of her statement both Arthur and Narcisa burst out in hysterical laughter. Arthur, with tears running down his face he jumped up and sputtered, "Susan if anyone is looking for us Cissy and I are going out for coffee! Come on Cissy" He said, grabbing her hand. "Jordan keep up with us or get left behind! Oh and Susan find out what Cissy needs to do to start using her maiden name again!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Pay close attention some things will happen that you will need to remember in the future.**

**Again if it looks familiar it belongs to JKR. The unfamiliar is mine.**

**Sheriff, I owe you.**

**Chapter 12 - Things get more interesting**

**Hogwarts**

The first semester was almost over. The Headmaster and Professor McGonagall were meeting in his office and discussing the progress the eighth year students had made. "Severus of all of them I am the most surprised at the improvement that Gregory has made." said the transfiguration professor.

"It really is amazing. The change in him is unbelievable isn't it. He's always followed Draco around like a puppy but now he's even thinking for himself from time to time." Severus refrained from pointing out that the student with the most progress was a Slytherin.

"His grades are at least passing, finally! For years I wondered why Albus didn't simply expel him because of his grades." Minerva commented

From his portrait Dumbledore responded, "I told you that boy had potential. That's why he is still here. I told you so! Not like that Vincent Crabbe. There was no real hope for him. He was a real dunderhead!"

"You never used that expression since you stopped teaching and became the headmaster Albus", said Minerva

Snape explained "From what I've been told the others are tutoring him every day."

"Who arranged that?" Minerva wondered.

"Granger arranged it and Malfoy is making sure it keeps happening. One weekend they had made plans to go to Hogsmeade all together but because Goyle still didn't understand some Herbology concepts, they made Longbottom work with him and no one was able to leave their common room until it finally sunk into his head." The Headmaster continued "Speaking of Longbottom, someone must be tutoring him also. He hasn't blown up one cauldron all semester! He's even making suggestions about alternate ingredients based on his knowledge of herbology. His suggestions have even surprised me from time to time. He makes very astute connections. There are a few of them who could be helping him. For years Malfoy and Granger have been back and forth as the top potions students in their year with Goldstein and Parkinson not far behind."

Minerva beamed "It sounds like Granger (my Gryffindor don't forget) is the brain and Malfoy is the muscle"

"Not quite." Severus disagreed. " Remember that time when Draco was embarrassed by the picture of his mother in the Prophet, Gregory was the muscle that day. He threatened to carry Draco down to breakfast. And by the way didn't we agree to do away with comments like that? How can we expect the students to stop when the staff continues?"

"Sorry, habit. I know isn't it almost unbelievable but all of their grades have gone up. Even the ones who were at the top of their classes. They have learned more that any time before. I'm confident that they will be ready for their exams at the end of the year. In fact some of them are ready now. They've really come together as a team haven't they. It seems your idea worked." she admitted. " At least on that level. How is our wager going?"

Severus shocked her with his answer, "We may have to call off the wager."

She became suspicious that he was trying to get out of the wager and said, "Why? Do you think you will lose and want to back out?"

He responded, "No. of course not. I'm hearing rumors that the ministry is concerned that he marriage law will be reactivated. Professor Vector was called to the minister's office last week to review some calculations that the ministry has done. From what she told me when she returned, the wizarding birth rate has gone down even further while the rate of squib births has gone up. They are afraid that we will simply die off."

"The marriage law, no matter how they write it you know that it will impact too many of our present students and recent graduates won't it.?" she predicted.

"Yes but that's not the only news she came back with. She also has hinted that they have been recruiting her to work there." Severus complained.

"She's not thinking of accepting is she?" said a worried Minerva.

"It sounds like if they make her an offer she might accept. She sounds like me complaining about my potions classes when she talks about the number of dunderheads who still cannot understand the difference between number and amount even after years of being in her classes." He chuckled as he said this.

"That would be a problem. Finding someone to replace her in the middle of the year won't be easy." she predicted.

"I have someone in mind but I'm not ready to discuss it yet." were his final words on the subject.

**Ministry of Magic - Arthur Weasley's office - Three months after Narcissa started working there**

Narcissa had been working as the assistant to the Senior Minister for almost three months and she was still surprised by the way he could sometimes be forgetful. "Arthur, don't tell me that you forgot that you have to appear before the Wizengamot this afternoon. You really are not dressed appropriately."

"Cissy I forgot! I'll have to go home and change" Arthur lamented.

"You have too many meetings this morning that only you can handle. People are expecting to see you and you cannot disappoint them. You don't always think enough about the politics involved. Leave it up to me. Are the wards at the Burrow still set to allow me in after the other evening?" she asked/ordered.

Susan Bones and Lee Jordan were standing right outside the open door to Arthur's office and so couldn't help overhearing this exchange. Both their mouth fell open and Susan mouthed "the other evening?" Lee grabbed his chest and made as if he was collapsing.

When Arthur said that the wards were still at the correct settings, Narcissa rushed to the floo network and called out "The Burrow"

Knowing that the two younger members of his staff were listening the exchange, Arthur called out "What, Cissy came over to help me make sense of a letter I got from Gringotts. It's saying something about a will being read and I couldn't understand some of the terms. Now get back to work!"

Narcissa arrived at The Burrow and walked into Arthur's bedroom. She was in his closet looking for appropriate robes when she heard the floo activate again. She walked over to the fireplace to see who it was and saw Charlie Weasley step out into the living room saying "Dad, Dad! It's me, Charlie. Are you home?"

When she said "He's at work of course." he almost fell to the floor with surprise at hearing a woman's voice.

Through his shock he managed to squeak out "Mrs. Malfoy, what in the world are you doing here?"

"Your father forgot that he had an important meeting with the Wizengamot today and dressed down. I came by to get him more appropriate clothing."

"He sent you here? to the Burrow? by yourself? on an errand for him? to get him clothing? and you're looking through his closets? and the wards let you in?" he sputtered.

"He set the wards to accept me the other evening when I came over." Narcissa explained.

"You came over the other evening and he sent you here today to get things for him." Charlie said with a tone of disbelief in his voice.

"Well someone had to do it. As smart a man as he is, sometimes he is completely helpless. Someone has to take care of him."

"That's what mom used to say" said Charlie sadly.

"Oh Charlie, please don't think I'm trying to replace her. But after working under him, damn I keep saying that, for a couple of months . . ."

"Mrs. Malfoy, When I was a student at Hogwarts I learned about a wizard named Freud. One of the things he said in his writing to the muggles was that if we keep saying something by accident, it might be that that's accident is expressing our true feelings."

Narcissa blushed and trying to change the subject said, "It's Ms. Black not Mrs Malfoy. Artie, I mean Arthur, helped me when I wanted to start using my maiden name again."

Charlie smiled at the way she said his father's name but said nothing.

"Well what are you doing home," Narcissa asked him. "Aren't you still living in Roumania working with the dragon people?"

"Yes I am but I wanted to let him know that I'm being considered for a promotion. The witch in charge of the reserve in Ireland became careless around a nest with eggs in it and one of dragons stepped on her. I'm being interviewed to replace her and it's rumored that I have a good chance. I'm on my way there now but had to stop by to get my dress robes. I left them here because I never thought that I'd need them in my line of work"

"Charlie, that's wonderful, Your father will be so excited. Would you like me to tell him?"

"Yes please do that. I have to be getting back. And by the way I doubt you will find anything appropriate in his closet. I think he stopped buying good clothing before I was born! We never seemed to have enough money. Mom and us kids came first in his mind." He laughed as he stepped back into the fireplace calling out the name of the dragon reserve in Ireland.

She went back to her search of the closet. "That boy was right. There is nothing here that would be appropriate. The closest are the robes he wore to the trial and they are just too shabby." She went to the apparition point outside and directly to Madam Malkins in Diagon Alley. When she appeared inside the store Madam Malkin herself came out from behind the counter to wait on her.

"Mrs. Malfoy, to what do we owe this honor?"

"It's Ms. Black now. I need complete sets of business robes for Arth - Senior Minister Weasley. Do you have a way of determining his clothing size or will I have to guess?"

"Wellll it's not entirely legal, but if we have to, we can tap into his latest physical at St. Mungos."

"Do that immediately. One set of robes will have to be the darkest charcoal gray that you have and a second in deep navy blue. I need them delivered to his office in half an hour the latest!" she ordered. She picked out a few white shirts, some ties and two pairs of dragonhide boots, one black and one brown. "Deliver these as well."

"Certainly. Shall I charge them to your account?"

"Of course. What else would you expect? Can I depend on you to deliver them? If they come in time and are correct I promise that I'll be back for more. If not . ." She left the sentence hanging as she left to go back to the office. "Thank Merlin for magic" she thought.

She got back to the office to find Susan and Lee both nervous looking as they jumped away from each other. "What's wrong?" said Narcissa.

"Who said something is wrong?" Susan answered.

"Susan and Lee, Do you really think that I am stupid to believe that nothing is wrong? You really shouldn't even consider lying to the witch who raised the Slytherin Prince. Now talk and give me the whole truth children!"

Lee started, " It's like this Ms. Black, Since Susan and I have been working here we've gotten closer and closer."

Susan interrupted him, "Ms. Black the whole truth is that we've grown to love each other. I knew him when we were at Hogwarts but he was always the third triplet to Fred and George Weasley. Now that he's not with them all the time I've seen what kind of person he is. He's grown into his own man and you know things just happened." She blushed.

Turning to look at Lee, she saw a protective look come over his face. "I don't think I have to ask but do you feel the same?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed as he put his arm around Susan.

"Then what's the problem?" she asked. "Lee, are your parents opposed to it? Or Susan's aunt?"

"We really have not had the chance to talk to them about it but you don't know what happened while you were out today. We were in the closet kissing , it was only for a few minutes while the minister was out," Susan began.

"In the closet? You have to be kidding me are the two of you still roaming the halls of Hogwarts and trying to outsmart the prefects? In the closet at your age. Most of the people I know stopped doing that once they left school. I know I did and so did Arthur." Narcissa interrupted teasingly.

Lee continued, "At any rate we were kissing and we ran out of breath and started laughing. Percy Weasley walked by and heard us. He threw open the closet, found us and said he was going to get us both fired."

None of the three realized that Arthur had returned to his office and heard the entire exchange until they heard his voice. "I fail to understand breathing as a problem. Don't young people have noses any longer? When you are in a serious snogging session - breath through your nose for Merlin's sake." As he walked past and into his office he added, "Don't worry about being fired, but don't do it again at least not in the closet I mean, and you'd better talk to your parents and your aunt quickly!" and closed his door.

Susan and Lee were scandalized that Arthur found out what they were doing. Narcissa was shocked at his words but focused mostly on his last sentence.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I know that you've been waiting for the actual marriage law. Well here it is! I hope it meets your expectations. Please let me know what you think..**

**As we all know JKR is the creator of the entire HP universe.**

**Chapter 13 - The marriage law - **

Arthur's new robes were delivered a little before the half hour was up. He put them on and walked out of his inner office with a strange look on his face. "Narcissa, I might be mistaken but don't remember these robes. I do know however that I never had any dragonskin boots. What did you do? Where did you find this stuff?"

Her answer confused him even more. "Charlie told me that I wouldn't find anything and that the last time you bought good robes was before he was born. So I went to Madam Malkin's. Now come here. Don't you know how to tie your tie?"

"Charlie? When did you see him?" asked Arthur.

As she possessively straightened his tie and smoothed down his lapels she said "I'll explain later, after your meeting. Now don't forget your portfolio with the information and documents you need."

"Here it is sir." said Susan handing him a leather portfolio.

"Let's go sir, You don't want to be late." Lee interjected.

Starting to walk with Lee, Arthur muttered, "Sometimes I wonder who's really in charge in this office. It certainly isn't me!" He stopped suddenly and said over his shoulder "Wait what did she say Charlie said?"

"Sir, you're going to be late!" said Lee urging him to continue walking. Arthur just shook his head and started walking again.

After he left, she called "Joey" with a pop the diminutive house elf appeared at her desk. "Yes Mistress"

"Thank goodness they unbound my magic and let me assign Joe-Joe to be at Pet's house" she thought. She handed him a parchment with an extensive list of clothing on it. "Go give this to Madam Malkin. Tell her it's from me and that I expect all of this to be ready tomorrow. Tell her that you will return to pick it up tomorrow morning at 11:00 o'clock. Then you will take it all to The Burrow. You do know where that is, don't you."

"Yes I do. Where at the Burrow am I to put the clothes I pick up?"

"There are two closets in the master bedroom. The smaller one is almost empty put them in that closet. Neatly now."

"Yes mistress." was the answer as the elf disappeared with a crack.

"What was that all about?" asked Susan.

"Nothing" was the evasive answer she got.

By the time Arthur returned to his office it was late afternoon already. As he walked into the inner office he asked Narcissa to come in and close the door behind her. "Yes Arthur" she said, prepared to be asked about the robes.

With a worried look on his face he started speaking, " The ministry is concerned about an old piece of magic. Really old. In fact there are stories that Merlin himself may have created it. This magic comes into play when the birth rate in our world falls below a certain level. If this magic is triggered we would end up in a society where wizards and witches sleep with each other willy nilly. They will be forced, against their will mind you, by magic to do this in order to increase the birth rate. They would have no more control over their sexual urges than any of the wild animals do. The Wizengamot is trying to prevent this by enacting a marriage law. If this law goes into effect before Merlin's magic does, we might be saved from the chaos."

Narcissa looked shocked but asked "How are they going to do it?"

"They have developed sophisticated magic that will automatically match people based on their personalities, magical ability and age. I was able to convince them to put in a clause that takes into account any feelings of the prospective partners. If two people have romantic feelings for each other the magic is supposed to recognize that and consider that in creating the matches. If only one of the two has such feelings, the magic will ignore that fact. They have partnered with muggles who assisted in developing a way of testing squibs and muggles for the possibility that they could have magical children as well."

"Did they decide when will this law go into effect?" was her next question.

"Very soon. As soon as they can place an article in the Prophet." Was his evasive answer

Narcissa voiced her concern "Oh my goodness! I hope Draco is paired with someone appropriate."

Arthur asked "What do you mean by appropriate?"

"Someone who can keep up with him mentally. Can you imagine if he were paired with a - What was the expression our professors were so fond of at Hogwarts? Oh yes a dunderhead. Or with someone he could not stand and who could not stand him." was her answer.

"Believe me. There is much more that just Draco's potential mate to worry about!" but would not say anything further.

**Headline in the Daily Prophet three days later **

**Summary of The New Marriage Law enacted by Wizengamot**

Applies to all witches between the ages of 17 and 70 and all wizards between the ages of 17 and 90.

Matches are made to cross house lines or background only.

The matches are made through complex magic and cannot be appealed. The magic knows all and rules all.

In cooperation with the North American Ministry of Magic, an investigation was conducted by a team of healers who have also been trained in a Muggle science called "genetics." This team had determined that the ability to perform magic is passed from parents to children via something called a "recessive gene." In order to be magical a child must inherit two of these "genes" one from each parent. If a child has only one of these "recessive genes" the child does not have magical ability but does have the ability to pass that gene on to his or her children. A child who gets none or only one gene is then a squib. Muggle born wizards have gotten one from each parent even though the parents did not have magical ability of their own.

A diagnostic spell has been created to determine if squibs and muggles possess one of these genes or none of them. Muggles who have a connection to the magical world and squibs have been remotely tested to determine if they are able to bear or sire magical children. Since those who possess one of these genes have a chance to pass the ability to do magic on to their children, siblings, parents and family members of muggle borns, were likewise tested as described above. Those who are found to have that ability and who are under the jurisdiction of the Ministry will be included in the "Marriage Law" since there is magic in their bloodlines. Muggles who are not under the jurisdiction of the ministry will be given the option and if they decline their memory of the event will be eliminated.

Matches include purebloods, half bloods, muggle borns and those capable of passing the "gene" to their children.

Widows and widowers are included as are divorced persons.

The ministry recognizes that there are witches and wizards who have a preference for relations with others of the same gender. This law applies to them as well. There is a recognition of a distinct difference between procreation and enjoyment.

The child requirement does not include pre-existing children. It only includes children who are conceived after the law goes into effect.

Couples who are married before the law goes into effect are required to have children based on the same chart.

If it is demonstrated that a witch is barren or a wizard is impotent, their marriage will be annulled and a different pairing will be found for the partner found able to have children. An exception to this rule could be granted if the couple decides to adopt children orphaned as a result of the war. These exceptions can only be granted by the Senior Minister for Muggle Affairs. In that case where this exception is granted, the number of children required will be doubled.

In cases where having or adopting the required number of children would create a financial hardship on a family, the ministry will provide a stipend for each child. It is not the intent to impoverish any family.

Applies to all who are at least 17 years old but 16 year olds will be notified who their partner will be so that they can get to know each other.

The partners must be married within one year of the time the youngest is 17 years old.

If one of the partners is temporarily outside the jurisdiction of the Ministry, they have the option of waiting until that partner returns before marrying. The wedding will take place no more than 6 months from the time that partner returns.

The marriage must be consummated within two weeks of the wedding. If not, marriage counseling will be mandatory to both partners. A special area of St. Mungo's has been created for this purpose.

If an unmarried witch is discovered to be pregnant, neither she nor the father will be matched. Instead they will be considered already married and the remainder of the law will apply to them. The age of the parties has no effect on this provision. The name of the father will already be known and will not depend on a statement from the mother.

All marriages implemented under this law will cause the magic of the two parties to be bound to each other.

After all children have reached the age of 11 divorce is possible but must still comply with general wizarding regulations

Children must be conceived and born according to the following schedule:

Age of witch when married

Number of children born and reaching the age of 11 required before divorce will be considered

Under 30

4

Under 40

3

Under 60

2

Under 70

1

Only medical certification will exempt couples from following this schedule.

Note: Defiance of any of these regulations will result either an approved counselor being assigned to live with the family in an attempt to encourage them to follow the law or in arrest that could result in prison sentencing to Azkaban and/or the binding of one's magic.

**A/N Well, how did you like the law itself? Are you going to let me know or make me wonder? Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**** Many of you have been waiting for this. This is the chapter where we start finding out who is being paired with who. I hope some of you are not too disappointed.**

**As you all know, if you recognize something it belongs to JKR. I make nothing from this writing except for your reviews. They are the coffee that keeps me writing.**

**Chapter 14 - pairings part 1 Two months later**

Narcissa sat at her desk just outside of Arthur's office. The keyboard in front of her clattered away with no one's fingers hitting the keys. It started at 7:00 the prior evening and was still going strong at 8:00 that morning. Arthur walked out of his inner office and stood over her. "How is it going? It sounds like something is broken in that contraption. Should I try to take it apart?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes..

"Arthur Weasley, don't even think about doing something like that you, you, you tinkerer. The spell is working just as it was designed to." she responded. "Once the magic makes a pairing, it is automatically transmitted to the keyboard. It is inputted into a program that we can use to sort the witches and wizards any way we choose. All the information about them that the magic is using to make the matches is also stored in the computer. Then instead of writing all the letters by hand with quill and parchment, the machine will be able to print them out. The staff will then take the letters and send them out via owl."

"I don't understand any of this Cissy. Magic I understand and can deal with it easily but this

technology makes me understand and sympathise with how the muggles feel about magic!" Arthur lamented. "Are you sure it will work? It just seems so foreign to me."

"Don't worry. Most of the world does things this way. Even in the magical world the companies that interact with muggle companies use this technology. You and our entire culture will have to adapt and change with the times before we fall further and further behind, Arthur."

"I guess this department is in the forefront of change. If this works here other departments will be coming to see it and trying to figure out how they can use the technology. Just imagine that one of the oldest pure blood families, the Blacks, are the ones pushing these changes. Your ancestors must be rolling over in their graves" Arthur teased. Suddenly the noise from the keyboard stopped. "Cissy, did it break?" he asked.

She chuckled, "No I think it's finally finished."

Arthur responded, "Now what do we do? When can I tell Minister Shaklebolt that we can start sending out the letters?"

"We can start at any time but he needs to tell us in what order he would like them sent out. There are too many to send all the same day. We don't have enough owls for that." Narcissa said.

"Let me go speak to him about the procedure he wants to use and the order he wants them sent out." Arthur threw over his shoulder as he left the office.

"While you're doing that I'm going to look at a few of the matches. I won't let anyone see what I'm doing." she promised. She brought up the screen used to search for names and typed in Draco Malfoy. Seeing the results she smiled to herself:

_**Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger**_

"There is no doubt that she will be a good match for Draco. Intellectually and magically she will challenge him and will also be able to keep him in line. If what I hear is correct she's already protecting him from himself." she told herself. "Let me see who Arthur's children got," and typed in Weasley.

After a few second of an hourglass turning over and over a number of pages popped up. The first one had at the top:

_**Ron Weasley / Millicent Bulstrode**_

"Well if he tries to pull any of the nonsense he pulled with Hermione with Millie she will take care of his behind. That's a girl not to mess around on! I wonder if I should warn him." she thought. "No, I'll wait and discuss it with Arthur."

She clicked to advance to the next page and saw:

_**Charlie Weasley / Tracey Sherif**_

"That name sounds familiar but I don't know who she is." she thought to herself. "I'll have to ask around." Suddenly she grinned and smacked herself in the forehead. "Wait all I would need to know is right here on this page. I have to get used to having the information at my fingertips." She scrolled down and read to herself. "I see she was a year behind Charlie at Hogwarts. A transfer student from the middle east. Her parents moved there just before she was born and then moved back. Wow! she got really high NEWT scores in the Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration and Charms. I didn't realize that there are even pictures. Red hair and green eyes. She's really pretty striking. Two gingers being matched together. I wonder what color hair their children will have. Let me see what she does for a living and her hobbies. With Charlie working with dragons she'd better be a strong girl. Oh yes, I see why they matched her with him. She's a hippogriff wrangler and trainer in Ireland no less. Rough and tumble must be right up her alley. Her hobby is baking. I wonder if her breads, cookies and brownies are as good as Molly's were."

_**Percy Weasley / Penelope Clearwater**_

"If I remember correctly they were an item from his last year at Hogwarts. The part Arthur squeezed in about matching people who had real feeling for each other might have worked after all." she said quietly to herself.

Advancing to the next page:

**George Weasley / Tracey Davis**

She commented,"She might be able to handle one of the twin tricksters. I guess the system is set up to make lists in reverse alphabetical order. No that doesn't work either. I wonder what the programmers have that as the default. It must be a random order."

The following page showed:

**Fred Weasley / Hannah Abbot**

Narcissa pulled back away from the monitor and clicked to go back to the prior two screens. "Wait a moment. Ginny is missing. In reverse alphabetical order she would have been before George. I wonder what's wrong. I guess I'll have to ask the people who set it up to look into that. Hm, Hannah Abbot with Fred. She can't control him but is nice enough to tolerate his foolishness. As long as it's not directed at her. He'd better not prank her." Narcissa smiled as she said that. "Let me go to the next screen that must be Ginny's. They must have done all boys and then all girls"

As the next screen was loading Susan was leaving the office and called her to ask if she would like some tea. Narcissa turned to answer the younger witch and didn't immediately see the screen that popped up on her monitor. She turned back only to see:

**Arthur Weasley / Narcissa Black**

With a screech she collapsed back into her chair.

Five minutes later Susan came around the corner holding two cups of tea. When she saw Narcissa slumped back in her chair she dropped both cups of tea and ran over to her. "Ms. Black? Ms. Black are you OK? What's wrong? You look so pale." She said in a much lower tone of voice, "Even paler than usual."

Narcissa shook her head to clear it and looked back at the screen to check and see if he had seen correctly. The screen had gone to sleep. "I just felt faint for a moment." she said. "I'm fine now." When Susan went to clean up the spilled tea, Narcissa moved the mouse to bring the screen back to life. She saw that she had seen correctly. Shutting the monitor off she jumped up and said, "I need to find Senior Minister Weasley. Do you know where he went?"

"Lee said they were going to Percy's office for somthing. Do you want me to call him there?"

"No thank you I'll go speak to him." she said as she left to go to the younger Weasley's office.

Fortunately she ran into Arthur while walking to the elevators. "Arthur we need to speak privately. Can we go to my office?"

"Of course, I can tell something is wrong. Did something happen?"

"Wait till I show you what I found. You'll be just as shocked."

They arrived at her office and she closed and locked the door. Then she placed silencing spells on the office and another one specifically around her and Arthur. Seeing what she was doing he place a locking charm on the door to prevent anyone from coming in and said smilingly, "Considering the charms you're placing on the office and the two of us, should I be afraid for my virtue, Cissy?"

"Let me show you what I found on the computer and then you'll be the judge of that." she said turning on the monitor. "I'll go back to the beginning so you understand what I was doing." She showed him the screen where she saw that Draco and Hermione were matched up. Then she went through showing him who his children were matched to.

As she got to Fred's screen Arthur said "Where's Ginny? Did the technology mess up?"

"I don't know but I thought that maybe they did all the boys and then all the girls so I kept going to the next screen. Look at what came up on the next screen." She clicked to advance to the next screen.

Arthur looked at it, blinked, shook his head and looked at it again. Then he looked from the screen to Narcissa and back a few times. Suddenly he enveloped the blonde witch in a hug and began kissing her face. "Do you know how much I've wanted to do that? Especially the evening you came by so I could show you the letter from Gringotts'. Oh by the way, especially in light of this I want you to come with me to that meeting next week. I had a feeling you feel the same way as I do. I hope you do or else this will be very embarrassing!"

"I do but thought I was successful at hiding it." she said kissing him back. "What gave me away?"

"Well let's see. First there was the fact that you went out and bought me an entire new wardrobe without my even knowing about it and then wouldn't let me pay for it. I've also seen how you've been looking at me from time to time. (I only play at being oblivious to what goes on around me.) Then there was what flew into Charlie's mind when you met him at The Burrow and talked about me. Yes, he did tell me. You know my sons and I do talk. Or at least some of my sons and I talk. Ron and I haven't spoken since he wasn't accepted in that auror training program here and had to go overseas. He blames everyone but himself. The most telling thing however was the day you bought the two sets of robes that were delivered here. Do you remember what you did? You straightened my already straight tie and then smoothed out my smooth lapels. Even Lee remarked about how possessively you did that." Arthur finally stopped to take a breath.

Narcissa blushed deeply and softly said, "Where did all my Slytherin sneakyness disappear to. Even Gryffindors were able to see through me. I'm so embarrassed and will never live it down." Even more softly she continued, " Are you upset Arthur?"

"Never Cissy. But wait, there's still a child missing. I didn't see who Genevra is paired with."

"Arthur, I don't know. She is missing from the list completely. We may have to ask someone what happened."

"Narcissa I'm worried. Remember Clause 17? That the only clause that would cause a witch not to be matched with someone. Could it be? Do me a favor Cissy. Take a look at who Harry Potter is matched with."

A look of understanding came over Narcissa's face. The look hardened when she typed in Harry's name and received a response from the computer of "NOT FOUND"

Releasing the silencing spells and the locking wards on the door, Arthur bellowed **"Bones, Jordan, Get Potter Up Here. NOW! I don't care where he is, what he's doing or who he's with. I want him in my office immediately! I SAID NOW! MOVE!"**

Even though Lee was not supposed to leave Arthur alone, the two of them went running out of the office to track Harry down. Arriving at the Auror office they discovered that he was in the middle of a dueling practice session. They burst into the training room and breathlessly told him that Arthur needed him immediately. When Harry said "Tell the Senior Minister that I'll be there as soon as I finish."

Susan flinched. "Harry," she said, "I've never seen him like this. He and Ms. Black were in her private office behind locked and warded doors and there were silencing spells on the office. Suddenly he released the wards and the spells and was bellowing for you. If you don't come right now I don't know what will happen. He's liable to come down here to get you. In the mood he's in right now I wouldn't put anything past him. I'd also be willing to bet that if he comes down here she will also. There's something wrong!"

Sighing Harry walked out of the training room and followed the two up to Arthur's office. When he got there he saw Narcissa standing in the doorway to the inner office. She turned, saying "Come in Harry." As soon as he crossed the threshold he heard the door click shut and then muttering as she put silencing charms around them and wards on the door. Arthur turned to face Harry and Harry gulped. He saw the same look on Arthur's face that he had seen in Florish &amp; Botts when he faced down Lucius Malfoy. This time though he also saw Arthur's wand pointed directly at his nose from about six inches away. Arthur held the wand so steady that there wasn't even a tremor. His eyes were boring directly into the younger wizard's eyes. Arthur's silence was deafening. Harry didn't know to do. He was frozen the way a snake's prey is captured by the snake's eyes.

Narcissa pushed herself between the two wizards and forced Arthur's hand down. Suddenly her wand was out and she said "Expelliarmus" both Arthur's and Harry's wands flew into her hand. "Both of you sit down. Arthur, let me do the talking before something happens that cannot be undone." Arthur nodded and she continued. "Harry I'm not sure if you are aware of this but this office is responsible for informing everyone who has been paired based on the marriage law." Once Harry indicated that he knew that she continued. "Well the information finally loaded into the system and when Arthur and I were looking at it,"

Arthur interrupted "You're not going to tell him that are you?"

"Only what he needs to know, Arthur," Narcissa continued. "I was looking at who all the Weasley's were matched with and realized that Ginny's name was not there. Then Arthur asked me to look for your name and guess what we found. Your name isn't there either."

"**Can you think of any reason why your name and my daughter's name are both missing?"** Arthur bellowed at the rapidly paling wizard.

There was silence for 30 endless seconds in Arthur's office. Seeing that Harry was not going to say a word, Arthur took his wand back from Narcissa. He then released the spells and wards and walked out of the office saying. "Potter, Narcissa and I are going to Hogwarts this second. Susan let the headmaster know that we are flooing to his office. Tell him we're going to need privacy and that my daughter should be waiting for us. Lee, go back down to the Auror office and let them know that Potter is coming with me. Then come back here let Susan know what they said. Then come meet us there. Don't look at me with your mouth open like a damned fish. I'll be perfectly safe. Potter is an Auror isn't he? So your conscience will be clear. Now both of you MOVE!" He then stormed down to the fireplaces connected to the floo network. The look on his face alone cleared all the employees and visitors out of their way. Narcissa was reminded of the way people would move out of Lucius' way when they thought he was annoyed at something or someone.

No sooner than Susan's head vanished from his fireplace Severus was surprised to see Arthur, Narcissa and Harry step out into his office. He stretched his hand out to welcome Arthur while saying "To what do I owe this sudden visit?" Arthur took his hand and shook it. Severus turned toward Narcissa saying "Narcissa it's always a pleasure."

Arthur cut him off. "Severus, we don't have time for pleasantries. Where is Genevra?"

"She's on her way. Arthur. Do you want to use my office?"

"I don't think so. I'd like to use the infirmary if you don't mind. We might need Poppy."

"Very good. I'll let her know. Now that Potter and his crew are no longer here, there are fewer students having to visit her."

The gargoyle opened and Professor McGonagall came in with Ginny. "Dad, Harry, Mrs. Malfoy, sorry I mean Ms. Black, is everything OK?"

"Young lady come. We're going to see Poppy." Arthur walked out with his party following him. "Minerva, Severus thank you," he said dismissively. The two professors looked at each other in shock at this type of abrupt behavior from a usually well mannered wizard.

In silence they walked to the infirmary. Ginny kept trying to silently ask Harry what this was about but he would not meet her eyes. When they reached the infirmary they went into Madam Pomfrey's office. Arthur nodded to Narcissa who put up the strongest silencing spells and locking wards she could. Arthur leaned toward the mediwitch and whispered something to her. She pulled back and stared at him for confirmation that she had heard correctly He nodded and she got to work. She had Ginny lay down on a cot and made some passes over the girl's abdomen with her wand before unusual light appeared.

Madam Pomfrey smiled and said, "Congratulations my dear. In about 8 months you will be the mother of twin girls."

Harry fell unconscious to the floor. If Ginny had not been lying down she would have joined him. As it was she sat up slightly and then collapsed back on the cot. Arthur just looked confused. "How? I don't mean how I how. I mean when? My baby girl is going to be a mother! Poppy, did you say twin girls?"

Narcissa said "I knew I saw a shimmering on the steps that evening at the Leaky Cauldron. They must have been upstairs and then sneaking out. He must have been covering them with his invisibility cloak! I wonder how many times they met there." Turning to Arthur she said, "Congratulations Grandpa."

The look on his face convinced her not to say another word. "Considering what else we found out today, should I also congratulate you 'grandma'?" he teased despite his thunderous look. "Let's help Harry up. I think he is more shocked than anyone else. Get up my boy." When they couldn't revive him Arthur said, "Poppy, get him something please.

He finished with, "I think it's about time for a family meeting."

**A/N Well what do you think? Please let me know. Also you might want to check out this site . Some friends have developed the site and if you enjoy this story I think you will enjoy the site. Some of the people posting there include ShayaLonnie, Glittergrrl05, Sallymact and ****AuggieDeeksNico****. You have nothing to lose but might find something worthwhile.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**** You know, this is the first time I've posted two chapter so close together. I didn't believe it when an author would say that reviews make them post quicker but now I find that it's true.**

**As you all know, if you recognize something it belongs to JKR. I make nothing from this writing except for your reviews.**

**Chapter 15 - A family meeting**

Arthur decided to call his family meeting for that afternoon at Hogwarts. He floo called Severus and asked him for permission to use the headmaster's office for the meeting and to have all the past headmasters stay away from their portraits for the duration of the meeting. "I don't want a repeat of Ronald's not showing up." he told Narcissa. "I'm invoking the Head of Family magic. If he, or anyone else doesn't show up for the meeting their magic will be bound. And believe me I won't be remotely releasing it."

"But Arthur, what if his program director won't release him? That wouldn't be his fault." she replied.

"I guess the Blacks never invoked the Head of Family Magic because there were relatively few of them and that's why you don't recall how it works. Remember that if the Head of the Family calls a family meeting and invokes the HOF magic and someone refuses to release a witch or wizard for a HOF summons, his or her magic will also be bound. That's why it is used so rarely. The only exception would be if responding to the summons would put anyone's life in danger. That's it!" he replied.

"What are you going to discuss at this meeting?" she asked.

"I'll let you know as soon as I figure it out." he sighed.

Narcissa smiled at her future husband and gently and possessively placed her hand on the back of his neck. "For right now are you staying here with Ginny and Harry?"

"Yes, I need to speak to the two of them. Once they wake up I guess. Poppy where are you? You still have not brought those reviving potions. You remember that we need two of them!"

"In that case, I want to meet with Draco and I guess Hermione as well. Would you be against my seeing them together?"

"As long as you don't discuss us, I'm not. I think all of them should find that out together and we should be together when we tell them"

"You're completely correct. I'll just discuss the two of them and when you have the family meeting we'll wait outside for you to call us in." she said. The mediwitch was just walking in with the potion Arthur had requested. "Poppy, Draco and Hermione should be at lunch about now correct?" She nodded and Narcissa continued, "In that case I'll go down to the great hall and see them. We should be able to find a deserted corner so I can speak with them. I am so not looking forward to this conversation."

"Just wait until the conversation with all of them. From being enemies, Ronald, Harry and Draco will have to adjust to being brothers. That's going to be a bigger adjustment than the two you're going to see having to get married. We might need silencing spells around them for quite a long time."

"Forget the silencing spells. I'm going to take everyone's wand when I walk into your meeting." the blonde witch said, only half jokingly.

"You might be right." the redhead sighed. "While you go see Hermione and Draco, I'll get the messages off to my kids. Of course you'll make sure to tell the two of them to be available "

Kissing him on the cheek Narcissa said, "Of course." and walked out of the infirmary headed for the great hall. The first person to see her walking into the hall was the Headmaster. He tried to get Draco's attention to let him know but he was too busy talking quietly with Hermione. As she walked further into the hall, students, as they noticed her, stopped eating and even stopped talking. There was some whispering among those few who didn't recognize her immediately. A few bolder students could be heard whispering "Why is she here?"

Narcissa half smiled and said to herself, "I so love making an entrance. Don't Draco and Hermione realize what's going on? For Merlin's sake what has them so intent that they don't even hear that everyone else is silent?" When she reached the round table the only people in the entire hall who were talking were still the two who she had come to see.

Draco was in the middle of saying, "I don't know how I would even tell her."

Leaning over so that her head was between the two of them she softly whispered, "Hello, Draco. Am I the 'her' that you were just referring to?"

People, both students and staff, from all the house tables as well as the first years' and the eighth years' table tried to stretch their ears to hear what was going on. Neville said "Where are the extendable ears when you really need them!"

Leaning over to the Headmaster Minerva said, "I told Albus to let me have those ear things he confiscated from the Weasley twins!"

It took a second that seemed like an hour but then Draco and Hermione finally reacted. They both jumped up knocking their chairs over backwards. "Mother." he screeched. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione added, "Narcissa is everything allright? What's wrong? Did something happen? How are Pet and Bell?"

Narcissa smiled. "Nothing is wrong. I just have to speak to the two of you about something." She raised her voice to say "Severus, Do you think we can find someplace so I can speak to the two of them privately?"

"Use Minerva's office if you want. You'll need the password. It's the same as the one I told you for my office earlier." the headmaster offered.

"Yes, thank you. Come children." She lead the two perplexed students out of the great hall and up to the Deputy Headmaster's office without saying another word. Draco and Hermione followed her exchanging silent looks of concern and confusion with each other.

As the three of them entered the Deputy Headmaster's office, she turned and surprised them by asking, "What were the two of you discussing so intently that you didn't even realize that I was there?"

Both of the young people turned red and Draco began to explain. "Mother you remember Greg Goyle don't you?" She nodded and he continued. "Hermione and I have been working together on an important project. Well our bedrooms are next to each other and to make it easier we've been working in Hermione's room. We've been working very late and a couple of days ago Greg came to wake us up because the others thought we had overslept. He found the two of us asleep on the floor of her room. Um, um, neither of us was completely dressed." His statement made both of the turn even redder. "He told the others, and all of them have been teasing us every chance they get."

"You should hear the things they are saying about us, Narcissa. It's getting downright embarrassing. From the looks they're giving us we think the professors and some of the seventh years have heard about it." Hermione threw in. "Even Ginny and Luna have been teasing us. We know it's just good natured teasing but we have to do something about it! We don't want anyone to get hurt but just to make a point and get them to stop."

She half smiled and said "What I have to tell you might make it more embarrassing I'm afraid. Did you see the headline in the Prophet last week regarding the Marriage Law? Well Arthur's office is responsible for letting people know who they are paired with. He's meeting with his children later this afternoon in the Headmaster's office to break the news to them. I'm here to let the two of you know who you are paired with before you actually get the letters."

By this point in her discussion both Hermione and Draco began turning pale their eyes flicking back and forth from each other to Narcissa. Hermione's eyes began welling up with tears. Draco put his arms around her in a comforting manner as she leaned against him. "Mother," he said, "There's something else we really should tell you."

"Is there any way to fight the pairings?" Hermione interrupted.

"There is no way to fight the pairings that the magic makes." Narcissa said. "Almost everyone will be paired."

Hermione's face brightened. "Almost?" she said hopefully turning to face Narcissa.

"The only unmarried people whose names will not appear in the list . . . No I'm positive it won't apply to either of you." Narcissa responded.

"Why not?" Draco demanded.

"The only people in that category would be an unmarried witch who is pregnant and the father of the child." she explained.

The two young people looked at each other, crestfallen. "I wish I never was as good with charms as I am." Hermione sobbed.

"And I wish I hadn't reminded you to cast that spell." Draco said sadly putting both his arms around the chestnut haired witch.

"Between the two of you, you really might be divulging too much information." Narcissa smiled. Do you want me to tell you who each of you is paired with?"

Draco looked at Hermione and pulling her even closer to him saying, "It doesn't matter. We'll wait for the letters. At least that way we can be happy for a little longer. Right, Honey?"

When she saw Hermione nod her head in agreement, Narcissa's eyes started to water almost as much as Hermione's and Draco's. "I can't do it any longer. The two of you are paired with each other!" she blurted out.

Her statement didn't register with the pair immediately. "What did you say?" asked Draco. "Did you say with each other?" Narcissa nodded.

Hermione screeched, "Did you hear that?" and began kissing Draco who responded the same way by starting to deepen the kiss.

Narcissa coughed, "Don't get carried away, now." She chuckled, "I'm still standing right here and don't want to have to blind myself."

Draco and Hermione shyly pulled away from each other but only slightly. "Mother, were you trying to give us a heart attack" Draco said. "You just proved to me that the sorting hat really did put you in the right house. What you just did was downright evil! It was even worse than Gregory and the others teasing us."

"I didn't start out to do that. It's not like either of you told me about your feelings but when I realised what you were not telling me, I couldn't resist." Narcissa said pulling both of them into a three way hug. "Now, I know what you are thinking of doing as soon as you are alone, but don't do it right now. Aside from the fact that I would know and I'm still here, I need you to be available to attend a meeting in the headmaster's office this afternoon and I'm not sure exactly what time. Go to your common room and behave! I'll floo call you there when I know what time need you to come to the headmaster's office. Then you'll meet me by the entrance."

**The Headmaster's office later that afternoon.**

Arthur was impatiently waiting for his children to arrive. He told Ginny to wait in the infirmary until all the others were there and then to come in with Harry. The first to arrive was Charlie. When he saw that he was the first he said, "Why does this always happen? The person who has the farthest to travel gets there first! Hi dad. What's wrong?"

Before Arthur could answer, Bill and Percy showed up at the same time. "Bill I keep telling you, I don't know what's going on. Just because I work at the ministry . . ." As soon as he saw the others in the room he stopped talking.

"Hi Charlie. Hi dad." Each of them called out.

Fred and George showed up immediately after. "I told you we should have hurried, Feorge" Fred said.

The two of them then descended into "twin speak."

"Hi, What's"

"wrong Dad"

"Why did you call this meeting?"

"And under HOF rules?"

"Something Must Be"

"Really Important"

"Everyone's Here Except"

"Ron And Ginny" this last was said simultaneously by the two.

"Cut it out you two. This is obviously not a time for your joking" Bill said curtly.

As he said that, Ron arrived with a scowl on his face. "This better be good! Not only am I missing lunch but I'll have double the work to make up when I get back."

As Ron appeared, Arthur waved his wand and his patronus went to let Harry and Ginny know it was time for them to come in.

"Shut your gob, fool." said Charlie. "This is the first time ever Dad has invoked the HOF rule. He wouldn't have done that if it was something minor. I know it's hard but have some respect. Hi Ginny. Oh, hi Harry. What are you doing here?"

"He's here because it's something that involves him as well as all of you and some others who will be joining us in a few minutes." Arthur threw in. "I'm sure all of you have heard of the marriage law that the Wizengamot has passed." They all nodded and he continued. "My office is in charge of notifying everyone who they are paired with."

"But that doesn't involve me. Fleur and I are married already." said Bill.

"She's the one who I'm waiting for. Speak of the devil. I didn't mean that literally." Arthur smiled as he saw his daughter-in-law arrive and go stand next to her husband. Let me begin. I called you here to tell each of you who are unmarried who you're going to be paired with. In order of age, Charlie, I don't really know the woman who you will be marrying. Her name is Tracy Sherif."

Percy interrupted his father, "Wow I remember her. She was a hot witch one or two years after you and two or three years ahead of me. If I remember right she had red hair and green eyes. Did I say how hot she was? She grew up in the middle east someplace and her parents moved back to someplace in England just before she started at Hogwarts."

"Should Charlie be worried? You seem to know a lot about her and actually remember it." said Ron, trying to cause an issue between his brothers.

"Nothing like that." said Percy. "Charlie, remember once you found out how good she was with magical creatures, you asked me to get you some information. You know how good I am at that type of stuff."

"Don't worry Perce. I remember very well how and why you got the information and once I got the job in Romania, I didn't get a chance to even get together with her. I wonder what she's doing now?" asked Charlie.

Arthur looked at Ron and said, "I don't expect any of my children to try to start problems between the others. Understood?"

"Understand Ronniekins?" said Fred and George, or was it George and Fred. When they acted like that Arthur still had trouble telling them apart. Ron simply looked down at his feet silently,

Arthur continued, "My information is that she is a Hippogriff wrangler and trainer on a reserve north of Dublin in Ireland. You were right about her being good with magical creatures. Her NEWT scores in that were exactly the same as yours Charlie. At least that's what Cissy found out."

"What a coincidence. I'm one of the finalists for the director's job at that dragon preserve north of Dublin. Ms. Black told you about it I hope." While saying this, Charlie mouthed "Cissy?" toward his brothers while his father was not looking. Bill and Percy shrugged their shoulders.

"Percy, I think you'll be happy to hear that your partner will be Penelope Clearwater. The two of you were an item for a while."

"We still kind of are, Dad. Even though we're not an official couple right now, neither of us has been going out with anyone else." Percy smiled as he said this.

"George, you're paired with Tracey Davis. She's a Slytherin from Ron and Harry's year." Arthur said. "Harry, Ron do you know anything about her?"

Ron was still miffed at the reprimand he had received earlier and was silent so Harry spoke up. "I remember her. She's pretty and quiet as long as no one messes with her. Not a typical Slytherin unless provoked. She didn't come back to school but I'm not sure where she works or what she's doing."

"Thanks Harry. Even though you're not my brother at least you gave me some information." said George.

"What about me Dad?" Fred asked. "Who am I going to be paired with?"

"You get Hannah Abbott, Fred"

Realizing that he was just going to get deeper and deeper into trouble with his father, Ron spoke up. "Hannah is a Hufflepuff from our year, Fred. Don't think just because she's a Huff that she's a pushover. She joined us in Dumbledore's Army and turned out to be pretty good. Cute girl. How about me, Dad?"

"You Ronald, are being paired with Millicent Bulstrode."

"What! That's got to be a mistake! She's a dog!" was his reaction.

"A snake yes, but not a dog." piped up Bill. She's working for Gringotts now so I see her from time to time. She is no longer being dressed by her parents and she did something to straighten her teeth and managed to make her nose smaller. I think she went to some kind of muggle healer or something like that. She's no beauty but not a dog."

"Don't mess with her." said Harry. Her reputation was that she was more likely to slug a guy who messed with her than to hex him."

"Wasn't she a tall girl?" said Ginny. "You're the tallest in the family Ron. It might not be too bad a match."

Ron just grunted. "Who came up matched with Ginny?"

"Well that's a whole different situation. Her name didn't come up at all." When Fleur heard Arthur say this she gasped. Arthur continued, "Ginny, Harry do you have something to tell your brothers?" he continued.

Harry took Ginny in his arms. Ginny took out her wand and said, "I'll hex anyone who even thinks of reaching for a wand. I'm pregnant."

The next few seconds were like an expanded Fred and George conversation.

"**What?**" George.

"**Who?**" Percy

"**How?**" Ron

"**When?**" Fred.

"**Congratulations!**" Fleur.

"**We finally have a brother who doesn't have red hair!** Welcome to the family Harry." Bill said with a smirk worthy of Draco Malfoy on his face.

"**Boy?**" George.

"**Girl?**" Fred.

"**Twin girls**" said Ginny almost shouting to make herself heard.

While this was going on, Arthur signaled Narcissa to come in. As Narcissa walked in she said "Accio wands" Immediately the wands of the entire Weasley family, including Harry's flew to her hands.

She came in with Draco and Hermione. Ron was the first one to see them without even realizing that he no longer had his wand shouted, "Ferret get out. You don't belong here you fucking piece of shit! Hermione, why in the world are you with them? Get away before he contaminates you."

"Two things children." Arthur said. "First, Hermione and Draco are together because the magic paired them together. Second Bill not only do you have a dark haired brother, but you also have a blonde brother."

"Yes," said Narcissa. "The magic also paired Arthur and me together."

Then, as the saying goes, all hell broke loose.

Most of the younger Weasleys were trying to congratulate Arthur and Narcissa. Harry pulled Draco to the side and was questioning him. "What's going on?"

Draco replied, "Well Potter, Hermione and I have gotten closer as this school year has gone on. You know our bedrooms are next to each other, don't you? Well since we've been thrown together I'm seeing things very differently. We've found that we are very similar personalities."

Harry scoffed' "Yeah right. That's why you've called her mudblood all these years."

Draco struggled to keep his temper but managed to say, "Have you heard me call her that since fourth year. I was such a fucking fool for years. Talk to Hermione later. Ask her how we feel about each other. Ask her how real it is. Then talk to me again."

Suddenly everyone stopped talking. The only voice left was Hermione's. She was coming closer and closer to Ron. "**If. You. Ever. Talk. To. Or. About, My Fiance. That . Way. Again. I. Will. Separate. You. From. Your Balls. You. Prick!**" As she said he last word, her right fist flew out hitting Ron squarely in the nose. Everyone was able to hear the audible "crack" as his nose broke. "And that's to make sure that you know I mean what I say!"

The only one who moved or spoke was Narcissa. She approached Ron to help him. He pulled away from her as she went to touch him saying, "Get away from me Bitch! You're not my mother and never will be!"

Suddenly Hermione's left fist flew forward striking Ron on the point of his jaw. He flew back right into his father's arms. Leaning down so he was right in his son's face Arthur said, "You're lucky Hermione hit you. You're also lucky that Cissy and I are not married yet. If you EVER were to speak to my WIFE or EVEN my FIANCE in such a disrespectful manner you would have to find a new family. You would never, I mean ever be part of ours again." He then let go of the young man who fell to the floor. Arthur went toward Narcissa to comfort her only to find her in Draco's arms. He took her from Draco and put his arms around her.

Draco left his mother in his future stepfather's care and went to Hermione saying, "Let me see your hands. I remember what happened when you punched me like that."

Harry interrupted, "She broke several bones in her hand that time. And that was only the one hand. Maybe you should bring her to Poppy in the infirmary."

"I don't care what she says." declared Hermione. "I'm not staying there tonight."

"Let's bring her." said Ginny, glad for a reason not to have her and Harry to confront her brothers. The three of them walked out with Draco holding Hermione.

George and Fred picked Ron off the floor. When Charlie saw them do that he said, "What the hell are you doing? Don't even think of helping the prat up." Suddenly Ron found himself back on the floor.

As he was leaving with Hermione Draco said, "Ron's going to have to learn how to either take a punch better than that or he's going to learn how to slip punches. Millie might not be the best with her wand but if anything her fists are even faster than Hermione's and she's bigger and stronger."

Shrugging off the pending unconsciousness, Ron tried to get up as if to go after him. Suddenly he heard something in French and found himself back on the floor hogtied. He began yelling and cursing his entire family. Hearing something else that he didn't understand, he found that a gag had appeared in his mouth. Bill said, "Dad, Fleur will release him as soon as you think he can control himself."

Fleur said, "Oui, beau-père just let moi know lorsque."

Arthur knelt down to make certain that his son could see the seriousness in his eyes. "Ron, I cannot tell you how disappointed I am in you. When will you finally learn to think before you open your mouth to insult people? No one in trying to replace your mother. You know how much I loved her. Do you really think I would stand for that? Narcissa is a good person who was put in a bad situation through no fault of her own. All of us have now been matched up with other people who might not really be of our choosing and have to deal with it. You are my son and I will always love you, but don't try to put me in a situation where I have to make a choice between two family members. I hope you understand and hope you behave like the gentleman your mother and I raised you to be. Don't do anything else that would disappoint her. Don't even think of acting like you have acted today ever again. You've already done enough." Pausing to look into Ron's eyes he saw some understanding and then said "Fleur, please release him."

Ron got up slowly, looked at his father and said, " I have a lot to think about. If I remember, the law says that the marriages don't have to take place until I return to Britain so I'll be going back to Alexandria now."

Arthur and the others watched him walk to the fireplace. Before he vanished Charlie spoke, "Expect owls with invitations to our weddings. I know all of us want you to be there."

Ron said nothing to him but nodded as he walked into the fireplace and vanished.

**A/N Well what do you think? Did I get the characters right? Did you like how they reacted to the news? Please let me know. Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Here come more pairs who have to get married. Some will just be mentioned and some will be followed. Try to guess which. Let me know in your reviews. Who knows maybe it will influence my writing.**

**Thanks to the Sheriff for making sure I haven't written in any errors.**

**Chapter 16 - Pairings and Negotiations**

**The Ministry of Magic**

"Arthur," Narcissa asked, "did Kingsley ever tell you when he wanted these notices going out?"

"He told me that he wants us to start sending them out this week and to get them all out as quickly as possible. I told him that we could get them all out in a week if we used all the ministry's owls at the same time. He was impressed and wanted to know who was writing them out." Arthur beamed. " I told him that you got the machines to work and that the machines would write them them out. That's why he said that for the next week no one can use any ministry owls except our office."

"We're going to need help. The letters will print out quickly but attaching them to owls and getting the owls to deliver them as well as keeping track of what was sent out might be too much work." Narcissa complained. "Do you think we can get Pet and Bell to help us. They're still on the payroll."

"Good idea. They're comfortable with the computer thingies so it should work. Can you call them on your mobile? Have them come in tomorrow morning" suggested Arthur.

The next morning Narcissa showed Pet and Bell how to roll up the letters and attach them to the owl's leg. Of course Susan and Lee already knew how to use the owls. She figured that between the five of them they should be able to get the letters out rather quickly. The slowest part of the process was going to be the actual delivery by the owls. Pet said, "They have two legs, why can't we have each owl make two deliveries before it comes back here?"

"Why just two? If we sent an owl out with two letters on each foot and the letters on that foot were for the partners would that work?" asked Lee.

Overhearing the conversation, Arthur interjected, "It would work if all four were in the same area. If they were too widely separated, the ministry owls might get too tired and confused. Remember that the ministry buys owls from the lowest bidder. Cissy, see if we can sort them that way. I'm going to let Kinsley know what we're doing."

"Arthur love, I think you're actually beginning to understand what computers are able to do!" was Narcissa's response.

Susan and Lee looked at each other and mouthed "Love?"

As Arthur left, he said over his shoulder, "It's all because of my lovely teacher."

**Hogwarts**

The eighth year students were returning to their common area from dinner. As they walked in they scattered. Some sat in the common room to do their school work while others went up to their bedrooms. Hermione walked up the stairs to her bedroom and froze as she go to the top of the stairs. Suddenly they heard her voice, "What the hell! Draco come here. Now!"

Draco and some of the others ran up the stairs thinking that something had happened to her. They got to the top only to find that the doors to the bedrooms had vanished. Instead the center door was now labeled "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." Greg Goyle opened his mouth saying "What have I been saying. I told you they were a couple! This proves it."

"Greg, don't be an ass." Said Parvati, hitting his arm. "That's their business."

When he responded with "Yes dear." she hit him again and blushed.

Suddenly they heard Neville's voice, "Holy shit! Come look at this!" Running to the staircase leading to his room, they saw the center door was the only one there. On it was written "Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood"

The students who remained in the common room suddenly heard tapping on two of the windows. Anthony and Pansy each opened a window letting a pair of owls in. Before the windows could be closed two other owls flew in. The owls flew to various people holding out a leg so that the letters could be removed.

Daphne opened her letter and announced, "The letters are from the ministry. Oh my goodness, They're telling us who the marriage law has us paired with." Hearing this, most of the young people began tearing open the letters.

The owl that delivered Neville's and Justin's letters flew right out the window before most of the others had completed their deliveries. Draco said, "I wonder where that one is off to. He had two more letters that were not delivered."

"They must be for other students at school." Hermione predicted. Hearing the two of them comment made the others turn and look at them. They were shocked that Draco and Hermione were just standing there holding their letters and not opening them.

Anthony announced, "I bet they knew about this. That's what Draco's mother was here for. She came and told them! How did she know? Oh I just remembered, doesn't she work for Senior Minister Weasley?"

"We only knew that we were paired with each other. We didn't have any idea who each of you was paired with. If we did, you know we would have told you." Hermione apologised.

"Daphne, would you please come up to my room." called Justin. He had opened his letter while walking up the stairs.

Daphne walked up to his room wondering what was going on. She was closely followed by Anthony, who had just opened his letter and was concerned that Justin was calling the person he had been paired with. As Daphne got close enough to read the only door there, she screeched, "My baby sister! You're paired with my baby sister!" Anthony breathed a sigh of relief and went back down the stairs to wait for her. Daphne finally opened her letter and screeched again, "Anthony, where are you?"

**The Ministry - The next day**

Arthur walked into his office about ten seconds before Narcissa did. Susan saw them come in and gave a sigh of relief. "Kingsley Shacklebolt has been looking for the two of you since yesterday." she said. "He first came up here about three minutes after we sent him the entire printout of the matchings just like you instructed. No one here was able to look at it it went straight to him. He made me promise that I would send you to his office as soon as I saw you this morning."

Narcissa handed him his morning cup of tea and said, "We'd better get down there. He wanted both of us?" When Susan nodded, she added, "I wonder why. It makes no sense to me. Are you sure he didn't give you any idea?"

Susan shook her head indicating "no" while Lee butted in. "No he came running into the office looking for the two of you. I don't think I've ever seen him so excited and still with a smile on his face."

"Let's get going, Cissy" Arthur said. "The quicker we get to his office the quicker we'll find out and get back here."

The two kept trying to guess what it was about until they were right outside the Minister's office. They stopped for a moment and heard him say, "What a great idea! I'm not giving them any choice. It will be a perfect beginning and set an example for everyone else!"

"Exactly what are you giving us no choice about, Kingsley?" Arthur asked.

Kingsley coughed to hide his embarrassment at being overheard. "How much did you hear?" he asked them.

"Just enough to know that we're going to be used for something." Narcissa responded.

"Well, you're kind of right. You know how much resistance the marriage law has met with, well I think I may have found a way to ease some of those tensions. Arthur, for how many years have the Weasleys not gotten along with either the Blacks or the Malfoys? Sorry Narcissa." Kingsley apologised.

"Kingsley, you know the answer to that as well as either I or Narcissa do."

"Almost forever." interjected Narcissa. "Even though there have been a few intermarriages, like among all pureblood families, the Weasleys have, with few exceptions, always found themselves on opposite political sides from the Malfoys and Blacks."

"Until now." Arthur said, putting his arm around Narcissa's waist. "But let's cut to the chase Kings. What are you plotting?"

"We need you to have a huge very public wedding with everyone who is anyone invited. Press coverage, public pictures, press releases, press conferences the whole shebang!"

Narcissa found her wand hand going up in the air and pointing the wand at the Minister. Suddenly her wand was in Arthur's hand and he was saying, "Now dear, don't hurt the nice man. Didn't he just say that the ministry was paying for all the expenses for this wedding?"

She caught on and elaborated, "Oh I must have misunderstood. I thought he was offering to pay for the weddings of our children as well. Considering the variety of the types of people getting married it would even further move the ministry's agenda, don't you think?"

Kingsley suddenly realized what had happened and tried to backpedal. "Why don't we throw one huge wedding for everyone?"

Arthur smiled but Narcissa said "I don't think so. For me it doesn't matter. Arthur and I have both been married before. But these children, especially the girls, have been looking forward to their weddings for years. Nothing is going to rob them of that experience! All or None!, Kings!"

Arthur knew very well to keep his mouth shut. He painted a credible Slytherin-like smirk on his face and stared at Kingsley waiting for a response. After a few moments Kingsley said, "Can we compromise? Maybe the ministry will be able to pay for part of each wedding. We'll provide the venue at no cost for each of the weddings."

"You came to us didn't you?" pointed out Narcissa.

"You do have a point. How about the venue, invitations, the wizard performing the ceremony and the music?"

Narcissa replied, "How about the bride and groom pay for their clothing, honeymoon, flowers rings and the ministry pays for the rest?"

"Narcissa, Please don't be greedy." was Kingsley's response.

"Kingsley," interrupted Arthur. "Do you think the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler might be interested in how the ministry is trying to use our family?"

Kingsley inhaled sharply and loudly. "You wouldn't!"

"I wouldn't? Would I? Do you want to find out? Are you willing to take that chance?" were the rapid fire questions that Arthur threw out.

"Narcissa, tell him to be reasonable."

"Kingsley I would never go against my future husband's wishes in public and I know you would not want your future wife to go against your wishes, would you?"

"Why all these questions? Wait did you say my future wife?" Kingsley stood up with a shocked look on his face.

"Of course. Didn't you understand the law you had passed? Didn't you look at the lists that Susan send down? Did you think you were exempt?" Both Narcissa and Arthur sat smirking at him. "Do you want to know who it is?" Arthur continued.

"Exactly how did you get sorted into Gryffindor, Arthur? You're more Slytherin that Narcissa!"

"Let's let him off the hook, Cissy. Let the ministry pay for our wedding, Draco and Hermione's wedding and Ginny and Harry's wedding and none of the others."

Kingsley jumped at the offer. "Accepted!" he shouted. "No who is my future wife?"

Narcissa smiled, looked at him strangely and said, "Welcome to the family my future brother-in-law!"

Kingsley mutely collapsed back into his chair.

**A/N Well how did I do? Did you like it or not? What didn't you like? What did you like? Did I surprise you with any? There are more pairings coming. Please review and let me know. At least one review (left by ShayaLonnie) has already influenced a chapter that hasn't been posted yet.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Visit to Gringotts**

**A/N a relatively short chapter but I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review. That my only paycheck. Everything else belongs to JKR.**

After the very eventful couple of days, the day finally arrived for Arthur's appointment at Gringotts. He and Narcissa arrived in Diagon Alley about 15 minutes early and strolled down the alley to the bank. They approached the receptionist inside the bank who asked them, "What business do you have here today?"

Arthur showed him the letter he received informing him of the meeting and they were directed to a small door to the right of the teller's windows. As they approached the door it opened and a goblin said to them, "Good morning, My name is Nikeink. You are Arthur Weasley and Narcissa Black?"

"Yes Nikeink. I know the invitation was written just to me but I decided to bring Narcissa with me. I hope that was acceptable"

"Not only acceptable but expected. In fact preferable." Nikeink said cryptically.

"Preferable," Arthur said. "You have confused me."

"Everything will be explained momentarily Mr. Weasley." uttered the Goblin. Please have seats at this table." he gestured to a table in the front of the room. There were two chairs on one side of the table and only one on the other. "May I get you refreshments?"

"Some tea would be nice, Cissy would you like some as well?"

When Narcissa nodded, Nikeink snapped his fingers and a tea service appeared in the center of the table along with a tray of biscuits. Once they each had their tea, Arthur said "Thank you for this excellent tea, Nikeink, but I'm positive that you invited us here for something a little more important."

Nikeink said "You are here for the reading of Molly Weasley's will."

Arthur jumped up. "But she died months ago and we had no will. What's going on?"

Narcissa put her hand on his arm and pulled him back down to his seat while Nikeink smiled and continued. "That's what she said you would say. Please let me explain. This will was written several years ago. Mrs. Weasley came in one Wednesday afternoon and made a big point of having to finish before you got out of work. She actually wrote two wills and gave us directions as to when to contact you and how to contact you. Now I have to read the instructions she gave us before I read the will."

"_My Husband Arthur Weasley is only to be contacted if you hear of him getting married, or engaged or in a serious relationship with another woman after I have passed away. He and he alone is to be invited here with no explanation. If he shows up by himself you are to read the first will. If he shows up with the woman he is interested in you will read the second will." _As he got to this part of the reading two metallic tubes appeared on the table. One had only a "1" on it while the other had a "2."

He picked up the tube with the 2 on it and it magically opened so a scroll could come out. He handed the tube to Arthur and instructed him to put a finger inside the tube. "Now you're going to feel a slight pinprick and a drop of your blood will be taken. Just in case you're not Arthur Weasley."

Narcissa asked, "If he wasn't really Arthur what would happen?"

"If he was an imposter who used something like Polyjuice potion, the tube would close around his finger cutting it off. Mrs. Weasley instructed us to be gentle and not use our general punishment for a thief."

Arthur put his finger in the tube and felt the pinprick. Molly's voice was heard. "This is the real Arthur Weasley. Begin reading the will." Arthur's eyes teared up upon hearing her voice.

Nikeink began reading:

" _Arthur, before Nikeink goes any further I want you to get up and give the woman with you, be she witch or muggle, a good snog. Whoever she is, If you're with her I know that I would have liked her. So get up and do what I say man!"_

He paused and waited. Narcissa spoke up "I think you have to do what Molly said Arthur." She got up and went over to him and began kissing him as deeply as she knew how. After a couple of minutes she turned to Nikeink and said, "I think that must satisfy the will, correct?"

Nikeink nodded and continued reading:

"_If you had come by yourself, the other will would have just told you what you missed out on and then everything I have would have been left to be split among my grandchildren."_

Arthur looked puzzled at the "everything I have" line but did not interrupt.

"_Nikeink will now bring you to my personal vault and will continue the reading there."_

The goblin walked with them to the back of the room where another door appeared. They went through the door and after traveling through the tunnels found themselves in front of a medium size vault. Arthur was amazed thinking "What could Molly have accumulated and put in such a large vault?" While Narcissa was thinking "This hardly merits the term vault."

Nikeink instructed Arthur to place his palm on a specific section of the door. Again Arthur felt a pinprick and the door began rumbling open. Once it was open the three of them walked in and the goblin continued reading:

"_Arthur and friend there are basically three sections in this vault. The first contains money that was given to me by the Prewitt family when you and I married. You were not told about this Arthur but my father wanted to be certain that I would be provided for just in case you turned out to be different from the man I knew you to be. Remember the Christmas that the two of us remained at Hogwarts with Minerva as a chaperone? Well my father wasn't sure of what happened and whether or not you forced yourself on me. Little did he know that I jumped you. Then when Bill was born nine months after that and only seven months after we were married he felt he had to add to what he called 'Molly's insurance fund.' He knew you loved me but didn't trust anyone."_

"_The second section contains some jewelry that has been in the Prewitt family for ages. This includes the House Ring. When my twin brothers were killed I became the last of that line. Bill will inherit the Weasley house ring but I would like Charlie to get the Prewitt ring. I want to ensure that both families continue to be represented among the Sacred 28. For now you should have both rings. In the strongbox there is also a set of books that were left to me by my twin brothers, the pranksters. Those books should be given to Fred and George, or as they prefer to call themselves Feorge. I know they will be able to use them in the shop. There are 2 jewelry boxes in the strongbox. One is for Ron and the other for Ginny."_

"_The third and largest section is the one about which I hope that you will not be angry with me. Please Arthur, don't hate me when you see it. I earned everything in that section. You know how good my household and cooking spells always were. Well I patented them. Every time they were used by someone who did not have specific permission, money went from their vaults into mine. You didn't know this but I wrote several cookbooks and books of household tips. I used the name Polly Mrewitt so no one would know it was me." _

At this point in the reading Narcissa's eyes lit up. "I remember those books. They were all the rage. Bookstores couldn't keep them on the shelves. Almost everyone was buying them. Even witches who had hordes of house elves were buying them. Lucius forbade me to even mention them.

Nikeink continued:

"_Before I knew it there was so much money that I was too embarrassed to tell you. I was afraid you would hate me for not being truthful with you from the beginning. Even when we needed money I couldn't figure out how to explain to you where it came from and it kept growing. A couple of times when I came here by myself, to draw out money from our vault, I came to my vault also and got some money from here. Remember a few times when you asked me how we had money left over and I hemmed and hawed and made up something about how I economized. I felt so terrible for lying to you. I wish I had told you from the beginning and never had to live the lie. Please forgive me.."_

"_Remember that I always loved you and hope the woman in your life now knows what kind of man she is getting and will cherish you the way I did."_

Nikeink rolled up the scroll and gave it to Arthur. He pointed to the galleons in the vault and said "This is the first section Mr. Weasley." He picked up a strongbox, gave it to Arthur and said "This is the second section. For the third section you will have to walk with me to the back wall of this part of the vault." He lead the two speechless visitors to the back wall and instructed Arthur to put his left hand on a particular section and his right hand on a different one. As soon as he did so, the section of wall emitted a rumbling noise and sank into the floor. They walked in and Arthur's mouth dropped open. Narcissa's reaction was significantly more colorful:

"**Holy! ****Fucking! ****Shit!"**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I hope you are enjoying reading this story. I know I'm enjoying writing it. Please leave me a review to let me know how I'm doing. Reviews help move the story along especially when readers let me know what they think should happen.**

**Chapter 18 - Pairings part 2**

**Ministry of magic - While Arthur and Narcissa visit Gringotts**

Owls kept flying in and out of the ministry. Susan and Lee made certain that Bell and especially Pet only dealt with the most gentle owls. Pet, not being too familiar with the owls was still a little skittish around them. No sooner did an owl return, than it was sent back out with new letters. Depending on how far they had to travel every two or three trips the owls had to rest for a while so the notification process wasn't going as smoothly as they had hoped.

Pet, Bell and Susan were kept busy printing letters and attaching them to the owls. Because Arthur was going to be at Gringotts and the goblins were taking responsibility for his safety, Lee was in the office helping the three women. They found that the hardest part was making sure they gave the owls the correct person to find for each delivery. They found themselves working in pairs so they were better able to keep track. Bell and Pet were just finishing tying two letters to an owl. Lee looked across the room at them and asked, "Have you two been working too hard or have you lost it? You're giggling like a pair of little schoolgirls."

Neither of them said anything but instead gave delivery instructions to the owl. The owl looked from one to the other as if questioning the instructions. Pet said "Don't look at us that way you silly bird! Just deliver the letters the way you are supposed to!"

Bell snickered, "Look at you getting all used to ordering the owls around. When you started this morning you were a little afraid of them."

With a "Hoot!" of disgust the owl took off. It flew to the other side of the office landing in front of Susan and Lee and tried to lift both legs to the two of them. When it fell over backwards Pet and Bell began laughing. Susan pick up the owl and stroked it's ruffled feathers. The owl still insisted on trying to lift both legs in the air. A look of understanding came over Lee's face. He took one of the letters from the owl and gave the other to Susan. The owl flew back across the room and perched itself on the top of Bell's head.

Susan said, "Lee. I'm scared. We should open them at the same time."

Lee gulped and responded. "Okay. When I count to three we both open them. One, Two, Three." Both of them ripped open the letters and dropped them to the floor instantaneously.

Lee was the first one to move. He darted next to Susan and enfolded her in his arms. "I got you!" he whispered.

Susan couldn't hear him because she screamed out right in his ear, "We got each other."

The two of them turned to the two older women and scowled. "That wasn't nice of you." Susan said.

Bell and Pet could not stop giggling. They looked at the two younger people and Pet said, "We're going out for coffee. Don't do anything that would embarrass our office."

Bell added, "Or at least don't get caught!"

Pet chimed back in, "Remember to breathe and stay out of the closet!"

The two of them walked out arm in arm still giggling.

After a few quiet minutes spent in celebrating with each other, Lee whispered to Susan "Aren't you glad Senior Minister Weasley had that discussion with us about breathing? I know I am, even though it was embarrassing at the time."

Susan laughed and said, "Seriously, Lee. How are we going to get back at the two of them for scaring us like that?" She continued, "That was a really a dirty trick. If we don't do something they will be insufferable. What can we do to get even with them.. Lee you spent so much time with Fred and George that people thought of you as the third twin! Try to think of something think of what they would do to get even.."

"I got it!" said Lee. "Let's find their letters."

It took her a few minutes but Susan finally found the two letters for Pet Evans and her partner while Lee found the ones for Arabella Figg and her partner. Lee grabbed an owl. "Lee, not that owl. He's way too small. Save the cute little one for the next delivery. A little more rest won't hurt him. Give those letters two of the biggest ones. We want everyone to see these owls coming." said Susan. "That's how they will know we got even with them."

They tied the pairs of letters to the two largest eagle owls' legs and then gave each of them detailed instructions.

Meanwhile, Pet and Bell were sitting in the ministry commissary having coffee and sharing a cinnamon bun. In between sips of coffee and bites of the pastry they could not help giggling about what they had done to Lee and Susan. Suddenly two of the largest owls they had ever seen swooped down to their table. One landed in front of each woman and lifted a leg to deliver a letter. Pet said "What's this?"

Bell turned pale. "Oh my God! I didn't realize!"

"Bell, What's wrong?" gasped Pet.

"These are the letters we've been working with! I didn't realize that we are included in this law. Did you? The letters will tell us who we're being paired with!" Bell said.

Hearing this, Pet turned just as pale as Bell was. Each took the letter the owl offered and the birds flew away together.

"I bet they're going to deliver the other letters to the wizards we're being paired with." guessed Pet.

The two of them sat there in a state of shock. Neither one had the gumption to open her letter. They heard a strange voice call out from one of the other tables, "Well girls, open the letters. Don't just sit there!" This was quickly followed by several other people calling out similar instructions to them.

"Those...Those...Oh the pair of them! I don't know what to call them. They probably picked the biggest owls to use on purpose. Just so everybody would see them coming!" Bell said over the chuckles from the surrounding tables.

**Hogwarts - Just as Lunch begins**

Lunch was crowded. Everyone knew that letters were being sent out telling people with whom they were being paired. None of the students, even the younger ones wanted to miss seeing who got letters and who did not. The staff table was likewise full. There was gossiping at all the tables and bets were being made about the pairings. Suddenly two huge eagle owls flew in. They descended on the staff table. One stopped in front of Headmaster Snape and held out its leg. The other swooped in front of Rubeus Hagrid and did the same. The two looked at each other almost daring each other to take the letter from the owl.

Minerva turned to Septima and said, "Have you ever seen such a pair of cowards? Imagine that. One of the most powerful wizards around and who was a double and for all we know maybe triple agent and the other one is easily the largest professor we've ever had here and they are afraid of finding out what woman they've been paired with. Babies! that's what they are. Just a pair of wee little babies"

Septima looked at the pair who were staring at the owls and started laughing. In a moment the entire staff table was hysterical with laughter. Within seconds the entire student body was silent and staring at the staff table.

Septima said to Severus and Hagrid "Do it this way. I'll count down. On one you will reach for the letter. On two you will take the letter. On three you will open the letter, Understood?

"One," she said.

Snape and Hagrid reached for the letters.

"Two," she continued.

Snape and Hagrid took the letters from the owls.

"Two and a half." she teased.

Everyone looked at her. She shrugged and called out "Three"

Snape and Hagrid opened their letters.

Snape shrieked, "Oh by Salazar! It's Pet!" and fell back into his chair.

Hagrid bellowed, "I don't believe it. It's Bell!" and also fell back into his chair.

Minerva sighed, "What would you expect from this pair of babies? This is getting to be a habit for them. Let me look at their letters." She reached over and took their letters to read them. Suddenly a small, disheveled looking owl came into the Great Hall. It flew around twice and wobbled to the staff table crashing right into Minerva's dish. Taking off her glasses she picked up the little bird and said, "What is this? A cute little creature like you carrying such a big letter." She suddenly realized that it was a letter from the ministry and blanched. "No. It couldn't be. Not for me!"

"Why not my dear? I know how old you are just as well as you do. You're two years younger than me and you don't turn seventy-one until next month. Did you forget?" was Septima's reaction. "Now, you don't be a baby, take the damned letter and read it!"

"But I'm too old to have children and that's what this is all about!" cried out the Scottish witch, her brogue getting deeper than usual.

"You know as well as I do that is simply not true. You complain to every month about how uncomfortable you are. Now just put on your big girl panties and open the damned letter before I open it for you!" Septima growled at her.

Shakily Minerva reached for the letter. She took it from the little owl and with both trembling hands began to open it. Once it was open, she reached for her glasses, put them on and began reading the letter. "Lovegood!" she screamed and fell back in her chair.

Luna hearing that, immediately thought that the Professor had called her and jumped up. As she ran toward the staff table she was saying "Yes Professor Mcgonagall? What do you need? Can I get you something?"

Septima glance at Minerva and the letter she was still holding, laughed and said to Luna "Girl come get your new stepmother a glass of water."

Luna thought she must have misheard and began to come up to the staff section to find out what the two professors were talking about only to hear, "The hell with water. Get me a bottle of scotch!"

Many students saw Neville fall back into his chair but only the ones at the eighth year table understood why.

**A/N I guess most of you already guessed these pairings. I hope you enjoyed how I presented them. I find it helps me to imagine I'm looking at a movie when I reading. Please let me know how I did. I cannot believe I'm up over 100 reviews. It still shocks me that people actually read my writing.**

**Thank you**

**GTH**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Incompetent owls and stubborn people.**

**A/N****Remember that all the stuff you recognize belongs to JKR not me. Please, please review even if you don't like what I'm doing. Help me make my writing better.**

**I know the Sheriff doesn't want to be thanked publicly but I cannot help but express my thanks. **

**This chapter jumps to several different locations. There are people whose personality and looks have changed from canon. Hope you enjoy.**

The owl was such a dark brown that it could have passed for black. It could barely be seen as a speck in the distance. Once it approached The Burrow it circled three or four times, drawing closer and closer. Finally it swooped down and pecked at one of the windows. After a few minutes the window was opened by a middle aged man with thinning red hair. The owl flew in and perched on the back of a blue and beige upholstered wing chair occupied by a striking blonde woman. The man approached the owl and reached for the letter it was carrying. When the owl pecked at his hand he jumped back and the woman went to a bowl of owl treats on the window sill. Once the owl accepted a few treats it allowed the woman to take the letter from its leg.

"Is that another letter for Ron?" the redhead asked. "That's the same owl that came three times last week with a letter for Ron and wouldn't let anyone else take it. I would have forwarded the letters to him."

"I don't think it's for him. It looks like it's simply addressed to 'The occupants of the Burrow'," was Narcissa's answer. "Should I open it or do you want to?"

"You open it and read it to me, honey." he answered.

"_Mr. Arthur Weasley or any other Weasley who receives this letter."_

"Well I'm not a Weasley yet, but since I'm reading it to you I guess I qualify," joked Narcissa.

"_I have been trying to reach Ronald Weasley for the past week and a half. I need to contact him because we are paired under the Marriage Law and we have to discuss our upcoming wedding. Where is he? My owl keeps coming back with my letters still attached. Bill told me that Ronald is in Alexandria attending Auror school. I've sent the owl there as well as the Burrow. The results are the same. The owl is unable to make the delivery and comes back with the letters still attached._

_Please respond with his correct location so that I can reach him. I hope he's not trying to hide from me. I do not intend to run the risk of being charged with a violation of this law. Bad enough that it was difficult to get a job after leaving Hogwarts because of the poor teaching and some other things that happened when Umbridge was there. Obtaining my current position with Gringotts difficult enough and I have no intention of jeopardizing that position just because Ronald is being obstinate._

_Thanking you in advance for providing the information I so desperately need I remain,_

_Your future in law._

_Millicent Bulstrode _

"Arthur, love, the owl is waiting for a response I think. Do you want me to answer it?" asked Narcissa.

"Go ahead. Let her know that he is in Alexandria. I don't know why the blasted owl couldn't make the delivery. It probably just wanted to come here and peck at me."

"Don't be silly Arthur. I'll respond to the letter as you asked."

_Dear Millicent,_

_Both Arthur and I were so glad to hear from you. We unfortunately are unable to help you track Ronald down. As far as we know your information is correct. He is still attending the Auror school in Alexandria, Egypt. It might be possible that he is on an assignment as a part of his studies and therefore out of touch. If we happen to hear from him we will be certain to give him your message._

_Sincerely,_

_Narcissa Black_

She attached the letter to the waiting owl and after Arthur fed it some owl treats it flew off to make its delivery.

The owl arrived at Millicent's flat and delivered the letter to her without any incident. Once Millicent read the letter, her eyes narrowed. Her face turned red and you could almost see steam coming out of her ears. With a "Stupid owl! Can't you even deliver a simple letter?" she picked up a mug of tea she was drinking, throwing it directly at the owl just as she uttered, "I guess I'll have to get time off from work and fucking go to Alexandria myself. I'll find that Weasley Weasel. Bloody Draco was right to call him that!" The owl, knowing his mistress well enough to anticipate her actions, ducked just enough to avoid being hit.

The next morning, she made an appointment to speak with her supervisor to arrange to take some vacation days for the trip she was planning. To her dismay the supervisor turned her request down flat saying "I'm sorry Miss Bulstrode but you know that all requests for time off must be presented to me at least two weeks in advance. Is there some kind of emergency that requires your presence in a foreign location?" When she shook her head indicating no, he continued, "Well then I am unable to honor your request for the time off."

"But I need only a couple of days. I am supposed to be paired with Ronald Weasley and have not been able to find him so we can talk about it. I don't want to get in trouble. I love my job and don't want to jeapordize it in any way but I have to go and find him. He's in Alexandria at the Ptolemaic School for Auror Studies and none of the owls I send can find him." Millie knew she was on the verge of crying but managed to hold it together.

"Did you say Ronald Weasley? The Senior Minister's son?" asked the goblin incredulously.

When Millie nodded yes, the goblin continued. "Why didn't you say so? Of course you'll have the time off. In fact it won't even count as vacation days. We'll even arrange for your international portkey. Just tell the Senior Mr. Weasley how helpful we were."

**Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall's office**

Minerva was sitting at her desk writing a letter while talking to herself. "Damn," she said "How should I address him? I really don't know him but we're as good as engaged. 'Dear Xenophilius', is probably the safest. I don't want to appear forward. 'I guess I want to arrange for the two of us to meet and discuss the situation'." Along with almost every other word she took a healthy sip from a short glass holding an amber colored liquid and a few pieces of ice. She finished the letter just as she finished the liquid in the glass. "Let me go check on Snape and Hagrid. If I know them they both are too embarrassed to do anything." She stood, refilled her glass and taking the bottle and her letter with her walked, almost steady on her feet, to the Headmaster's office. Uttering the password she walked into the office only to find both of the people she was looking for sitting and discussing the current situation.

Hagrid was saying, "Why? Why does this law apply to me? It's supposed to apply only to witches and wizards! I'm no wizard! I cannot even use a wand legally. Dumbledore always overlooked the broken one I hid in the umbrella."

Severus thought for a moment and with a twinkle in his eye said, "You're correct Hagrid. If this law applies to you then you should have to ability to fully participate. You're going with me to Ollivanders tomorrow morning and get yourself a new wand. Minerva, I and all the other teachers will tutor you so that you can pass the Owls and NEWTS that you will need to achieve your desired occupation."

"But, but I'm not supposed to practice magic. I'd like to stay here and teach magical creatures."

"Did you ever see in writing that you are forbidden from practicing magic? Especially after everyone knows that you had nothing to do with opening the path to Slytherin's lair, Dumbledore should have immediately reversed that decision and allowed you to be trained. The one knock against you as a teacher is that you don't have your OWLS and NEWTs. Well of course you also have used some inappropriate creatures a few times."

"No. Dumbledore told me that the Wizengamot would end up sending me to Azkaban if he ever brought it to them."

"We both know that Albus sometimes made thing up in order to fit people into his plans. If it's not in writing it didn't happen."

"Do you really think I could take the OWLs and NEWTs and become a permanent teacher here?"

"Yes! I know how much you really care about the animals and also know how dedicated you are once you decide to do something. As I said we will make certain that you are able to pass enough of the courses that you need for a permanent position." said Severus effectively ending the discussion.

Both the men were startled when they heard Minerva's slurred voice. "Of course we will. I bet you'll find that you need less tutoring than you think. I've been watching and know that you have absorbed quite a bit of knowledge over the years you've been here." She continued, her Scottish accent getting more and more pronounced, "In the mean time has either of you written or floo called the woman you are matched up with? No? I didn't think so. I was right when I told Septima that you were nothing more than a wee pair of bairn!"

In spite of Hagrid's swarthy complexion and heavy beard Minerva was able to see how deeply he blushed when he heard her question. The headmaster tried turning it around by challenging her saying, "I'll contact Pet when you contact Lovegood."

"Then take out your quill and parchment and get an owl ready Severus. I just wrote Xenophilius this morning before I came here." She stated in a strident voice. "Rubeus Hagrid! Don't you even think of sneaking out. Have you contacted Bell?"

"Er, I guess the answer is not yet?" he replied. "I don't know what to say to her."

"Fool! You like her don't you?" Minerva scoffed.

"You know I do. You saw when I met her in the Three Broomsticks. I always liked her but now that she did something to her hair and she's dressing so differently... What if she doesn't like me? What if I'm not good enough for her? What if she thinks I don't look good enough to be seen with her? She looks even better now than when I met her because of Harry. I don't know if I could take it." was the big man's answer.

"If you never contact her you'll never know will you? Snape where do you think you're going?" She drew her wand and pointed it at the wizard who was attempting to flee. "You were my student and young man don't you even think that because you're the headmaster now you can fool me or get away from me before I am finished with you. I gave you detentions when you were a student and if I need to, I'll give them to you now or even worse!" She finally stopped to take a breath and the object of her rant sheepishly moved away from the door and his only hope of escaping her wrath. "Your attraction for Lily's sister is even more evident than this big lug's attraction for Arabella. If the two of you don't contact these two women, I'll write them and say that you are cowards and that you paid me to express your feelings for them. Do either of you really want to take a chance on my doing that? You know very well that I am fully capable of doing exactly what I say. Now both of you sit at this table with ink and parchment and start writing. I'll help you if you want me to."

Changing topics she turned to look at Hagrid and said "Rubeus, when was the last time you trimmed your beard and got a haircut. You look disgraceful." Spinning around to look at Snape snapping, "Speaking of haircuts, Severus did you ever discuss with a barber a way to make your hair look less greasy? I didn't think so. I'm going to have Narcissa make appointments with Pat, the muggle hairdresser she found. I know she's convincing Arthur to go there."

Suddenly realizing that she had the half full bottle of scotch in her hand she looked at Severus and asked, "Headmaster, do you have three clean glasses in this office? And maybe a little ice?"

**Ptolemaic School for Auror Studies, Alexandria, Egypt**

The young dark haired witch walked into the reception area and was stopped by the wizard guarding the entrance. "What do you want?" he rudely asked.

"I'm looking for Ronald Weasley." she politely responded. "Would it be possible to speak with him?"

"Who should I say was looking for him?"

"Just tell him Millie, from Hogwarts needs to speak with him. He'll recognize the name and I'm sure will come talk to me."

"Are you sure your name isn't Cleopatra or something more exotic than Millie. A pretty woman like you needs a much fancier name than Millie." He said as he came around the reception desk to stand very close to her.

"Would you mind moving back where you were? You're making me very uncomfortable by how close to me you are."

He moved even closer and his voice dropped when he said. "Come on baby. What do you want with that tosser Weasley? Why don't you become Cleopatra to my Marc Anthony?"

She smiled at the pitiful attempt of a pick up line. "Have you tried that line before and has it ever worked?"

He smiled, raised his hand and stroked her cheek. She tried to step back but bumped into the desk. Her eyes clouded over and she said in a very clear voice. "Don't ever touch me again unless I ask you to. I guarantee that will never happen!"

His response was to try to put his left arm around her waist and his right hand on her breast. Suddenly Millie stepped into him and hit him with a triple combination. First a left jab to the nose then a right cross to the stomach and finally a left uppercut to the jaw. He went down hard. Millie followed him down and drawing her wand jabbed it into his Adam's apple saying in a very loud voice "Is there any supervisor here?"

Neither of them had noticed a group of students coming into the reception area. One of the students who had fiery red hair jumped and stared at her. When he finally recognized her he began running toward her and called out. "Millie, don't hurt him."

A couple of hours later, Millie finally got to speak to Ron privately. The first thing he asked her was, "Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

Her response surprised him. "You heard that I'm working for Gringotts didn't you?" When he nodded she continued. "I cannot tell you exactly what I'm doing but sometimes it involves going undercover. The goblins know that they cannot get all the information they need without wizards and especially witches. Because many times we have to deal with members of the underworld and various crime syndicates, they train us in quite a few different styles of hand to hand combat. Muggle, wizarding and even goblin styles. It's not really that they care about us, but if we get killed we cannot bring back the information that we gather. That and the fact that we represent them and they would feel insulted if we could not protect ourselves. By the way don't you ever refuse to accept my owls again. I can forgive you once but never again!"

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I'm such a git. Everybody tells me I act first and think later. It won't happen again." Ron tried changing the subject by saying, "My brother Bill said that sometimes he sees you at the bank."

"That's true I've seen him also. When I'm not on an undercover assignment, I'm involved in security. The goblins don't just depend on just themselves but they use us as well. The goblins you see when you walk into a branch are just part of the security. The only place my group doesn't go is the vaults." Millie smiled and added "Don't think I don't know what you just tried to do either! Remember that I've chosen to forgive you."

"What's been happening with you. You're so … so so fit. You look in much better shape than you were at Hogwarts. You look so different also. What's changed?" Ron asked.

"Once I graduated and didn't have to live at home, I was free to do things the way I wanted to. I picked out my own clothes. I found this muggle hairdresser named Pat, funny but I still don't know if it's Patrick or Patricia, who cut my hair in a much more flattering way. I went to a type of muggle dentists called orthodontists and had my teeth straightened. Remember how crooked they were?" Millie asked.

"I seem to remember but I don't think I ever really noticed. But still how did you get so fit?" Ron responded.

"You were too busy looking down at me because I was a Slytherin. It didn't help that I wasn't that easy to look at. You and others noticed Pansy, Daphne and Tracy because of the way they looked but I was beneath you. I started losing weight during my last year at Hogwarts but once I started working for the goblins, well you have to understand that the goblins themselves are the ones who train us in hand to hand combat. If I hadn't gotten fit, they either would have fired me or I would have been getting hurt all the time. Now tell me about that jackass who I met in the lobby. Who is he?"

Ron smiled. "Believe it or not his name really is Mark Anthony! He's the top student in our class in this training program."

"Where are you ranked, Ronald?" she asked with a look on her face that reminded Ron of his mother when she was unhappy with something he had done or had forgotten to do.

"I'm just behind him." Ron said. He saw the disbelief on Millie's face and continued, "Yes I know it's hard to believe. Once none of the programs at home were willing to accept me, I guess I woke up. Then I realized that I no longer had Hermione to help me - no let me tell the complete truth - to do my homework. I started working my butt off."

Millie made a show of looking at Ron's butt and said, "Well it's not exactly gone but it does look pretty good." Ron blushed. "I'm not surprised you know. You were the wizarding chess champion at Hogwarts for four years running so you couldn't be a total idiot." Ron blushed again.

Then he said "By the way, I have to tell my brother he was right. He warned me that your fists were faster than Hermione's."

"Don't tell anyone but she is one of my inspirations. You remember that I was never the best with my wand right? Well when she hauled off and broke Draco's nose, it kind of gave me an inspiration that wand work wasn't everything. It's hard to cast a spell accurately when blood is pouring out of your nose or your teeth have been knocked out of your mouth. To say nothing of writhing on the floor in extreme pain because you got kicked in the groin or you cannot breathe because you got punched in the solar plexus. In fact the goblins are considering having us trained to use muggle weapons. We are already trained with knives and swords you know."

Ron put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "I think we will do well together." he told her. "And believe you me, I don't ever want to get you that upset with me!"

Millie responded "Maybe whoever is creating these pairing really does know what they are doing."

Ron tightened the hug into a real embrace. She embraced him back, "You've turned into a right decent bloke Ron Weasley. But don't ever ignore me like that again. I don't want to get upset with you." She put her arms around his neck and placed her lips on his. Neither could tell which of them deepened the kiss first. After a few minutes they breathlessly broke apart. Aparently Arthur never told his son to breathe through his mouth when snogging. Ron did not have to be pressured to agree that he would visit every time he could get permission to be away from the training program for a couple of days.

They also agreed that Ron would come home as soon as the program was finished and that they would start to make wedding plans even if they had to send owls more than once a day.

**A/N OK, all of you who were upset with me because you thought I would spend the whole story bashing Ron, are you satisfied? He obviously just needed the right woman in his life. Just like most of us males. The magic used to match people obviously knows what it's doing. **

**Well what do you think, did I do good or not?**

**I also want to put another plug in for a new site run by Pagan Ianthe. It's called Bewitching-fiction dot com. Go over there, sign in and poke around a little. Let me know what you think about that also. Leave me a message on one of the forums if you want or PM me..**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - Reunion**

**A/N - This chapter was not part of the original plan. One of my reviewers, ShayaLonnie, wanted to see a reunion between two characters. If you've never read any of her fics I can recommend all of them. She just finished her epic "The Debt of Time" and has started a couple of new ones just to keep me reading them instead of writing! Yes she is an evil witch but a wonderful writer! You should try her stuff. Just remember to come back and read mine!**

**As always my thanks to the head house elf.**

**Shea this one is for you!**

Harry Potter was nervous. More nervous than when he faced down and defeated the megalomaniacal wizard who had tried to conquer the world. Twice! More nervous than when he first kissed the ginger haired love of his life. More nervous than the first time he and Ginny made love with each other. Even more nervous than when he had to tell her brothers that she was pregnant and that he was the father!

His future father-in-law wanted to see him. His future father-in-law called him to his office. The Senior Minister who was going to be his father-in-law insisted on his coming to his office. The Senior Minister who was going to be his father-in-law and whose unmarried daughter was pregnant with Harry's child insisted that Harry come to his office. The more Harry thought the more nervous he got.

On one level Harry knew that Arthur Weasley would not hurt him. However, the Arthur Weasley who dragged him to Hogwarts for a Weasley Family Meeting was not the mild mannered Arthur Weasley in whose home he had spent countless hours as a young teenager. This Arthur Weasley was a man, no not just a man but a force, to be reckoned with. Especially when it came someone doing something to a member of his family. Harry remembered the tone of voice Arthur used when chastising his youngest son and thought "All these years I, and probably the entire world, thought that Molly Weasley was the family member to be feared. Little did we know!"

No matter how slowly he walked, no matter that he took the stairs instead of the elevator he was soon entering the section of the ministry that housed Arthur's office. As he approached, he saw Lee Jordan and Susan Bones outside the door to Arthur's office. "Hi Lee, Hi Susan. I understand that I'm needed in Mr. Weasley's office?" Harry asked with a questioning tone in his voice.

Lee nodded and Susan spoke, "Yes Harry. Have a seat, You'll be able to go in in just a moment."

People started coming out of the office. First, an older woman who looked familiar. "She's pretty and she looks familiar." Harry thought. But he didn't recognize her until she spoke.

"How are you Harry? It's been quite a while since I've gotten a chance to see you." she said in a familiar sounding voice.

Suddenly a light went on in Harry's brain. "Miss Figg?" he asked. "Wow but you've changed since I last saw you."

"I guess everyone from Privet Lane has changed." Bell answered knowingly.

Then Narcissa Malfoy came out of the office . _"No! Not Malfoy she's now Narcissa Black. And soon she will become Narcissa Weasley."_ Harry thought to himself. She was immediately followed by Arthur Weasley. As soon as Harry saw Arthur he said, "Senior Minister Weasley, you asked to see me."

He was shocked to hear Arthur say, "Harry my boy! Why are you being so formal? You've known me for all these years. Molly and I always considered you like a son and you're soon you're going to be officially my son-in-law. Call me Arthur."

"Arthur?" Harry said. "You still asked me to come here. What can I do? What do you need?"

"Oh right. I didn't need to see you but go right into my office. One of my staff members wants, no needs, to speak to you." was Arthur's response. As he and Narcissa walked away from his inner office, they both cast silencing charms to prevent anyone from hearing what was going to be going on inside the office.

Harry reluctantly walked into the office as directed only to find it occupied by a familiar looking red head with green eyes. In fact the eyes made him think he was staring into a mirror! "Aunt Petunia?" he asked quietly.

As soon as she heard Harry say her name Pet broke down. Her body was racked by sobs and she could not control the tears that were flowing down her face. Throwing herself into the green eyed wizard's arms she continued crying inconsolably. Harry had no idea what to do. He put his arms around her and patted her back. He tried making shushing sounds. Nothing helped. He tried talking softly to her. Even though it sounded as if she was speaking, Harry could not understand a single word she was saying.

Finally just as he was beginning to despair of ever being able to calm her down he barely made out the words she was saying. "Harry" she sobbed over and over as if it was a mantra. "Can you ever forgive me? I should have known better. I should have been stronger. I knew it was wrong to treat you that way. My poor sister died to protect you and then I went ahead and tortured you just because of that son of a bitch Vernon. I should have fought him. I should have left him. I was weak. I should have protected you. I thought no one else would want me. I even taught Dudley to hate you and torture you. I kept you under the stairs. I starved you." Then she would start all over again. Sometimes in slightly different order but always the same. Over and over again.

Once he was able to make out the words he began answering her. "Of course I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. He was always putting you down. He hit you. He beat you. He would have hit you even more if you defied him. Of course someone would want you and love you . My, but you're really a beautiful woman. You look just like pictures of my mother. You had no choice. I survived. I'm fine now. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you and Dudley from him. God help him if I ever run into him. You're my family. My blood family. I love you Aunt Petunia." Suddenly he found himself sobbing as uncontrollably as his aunt. The two of them sank slowly to the floor where they remained repeating the same sentences to each other over and over.

After several minutes of walking around the outer office, Arthur and Narcissa looked at each other. "Should we go back in?" asked Narcissa. "They haven't come out yet and the walls are still up."

"I'm not sure what to do. What do you think?" Arthur responded.

"Maybe we should give them a few more minutes." she said.

After a few more minutes they turned and together started walking back to Arthur's office door. Stopping outside the door, they listened carefully. They could hear nothing. They released the silencing spells they had put on the office. They could still hear nothing. Opening the door just a crack they heard a woman's soft sobbing. They were also able to hear a deeper voice sobbing. They closed the door and Arthur turned to the others in the outer office saying, "Everyone go have a cup of coffee. Lee have the commissary charge it to my account."

Narcissa added, "And don't come back until Arthur's patronus comes to tell you to!"

Lee started to say "But sir, I'm not supposed to leave you unguard . . . ."

Arthur interrupted him, "Auror Potter is right here isn't he? Now go before I get angry." From his tone of voice Lee knew that there was no chance of him getting angry but he took Susan and Bell and went for coffee as instructed.

Arthur turned back to his office door and gently opened it again. He and Narcissa looked inside only to see Harry and his aunt looking as if they had melted into a puddle of goo in the middle of the floor. Both had cried themselves out and were simply lying on the floor in an embrace.

"Yuck" said Arthur. "Look at the two of them covered in tears and who knows what else."

"Arthur, you are such a child sometimes," Narcissa said. She continued with a flourish of her wand and a "Scourgify!"

Hearing that roused Harry and Pet. They were embarrassed but both were smiling. "I guess everything is good between the two of you?" asked Arthur.

"I guess so." said Harry. "We agreed that if Vernon Dursley were to appear in front of us right now, I would freeze him so Aunt Petunia could kick his arse from here to Timbuktu!"

"And back don't forget! I'd want to kick that fucking rat bastard's arse right back here to you, nephew!" added Pet.

"Then we would really get started working him over." they said together and laughed.

"Well don't spread it around too much. I wouldn't want anyone in the ministry thinking that they had to arrest you." Narcissa joked.

"Don't worry Cissy. I think these two have too much catching up to do to worry about getting arrested. I'm just very glad that they are not upset with me. Should I send my patronus to the others or should the four of us join them for coffee?"

"Well, since you're buying, Arthur let's join them." Narcissa said as she hooked her arm with his, dragging Harry and Pet behind her.

.

**A/N Well what did you think of it. Please leave me a review so I know how I'm doing. If you have a thought for a chapter or a scene let me know. I might be able to work it out**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - Appointments and phone calls**

**Dublin Preserve for Dangerous Magical Creatures**

Charlie read the letter from his father for the third time. He still thought it made no sense at all. "What will? What vault?" I think I'd better call Bill." he said, half aloud and half to himself. The green eyed redhead who was walking into his office heard him talking but couldn't make out what he said.

"Were you talking to me, Charlie?" she asked.

"No Tracy, I was really just talking to myself. This letter from my father makes no sense at all."

"Why not?"

"Well he's writing about needing to see me and Bill to show us something about my mother's will and her vault."

"OK, what's the problem with that?"

"Just a couple of relatively minor issues. She had no will. She had no vault. and he wants me to bring you with me and Bill to bring Fleur."

"Fleur is Bill wife right? And she's the one who's part veela?"

"Yes but it makes no sense. I'm so glad we listened to Narcissa when she told Bill and I to get these muggle mobile phones. Right after I see that hippogriff that you just rescued, and you tell me how you did it, I'm going to ring him up at work and talk to him about this. I'm afraid our father is losing it."

**Gringotts Bank - Curse Breaking Department that same morning**

Bill Weasley read his father's letter again. He still could not make heads or tails of it. "He wants Charlie and me to meet him to talk about mom's will and vault. But, mom didn't have a will or a vault." Bill said to no one in particular.

Suddenly his mobile rang. Still not completely used to the device he jumped at the noise. "I have to get used to this. I can't jump every time it goes off. Hello?" he said, pressing the button to pick up the call, "Oh Charlie, it's you. Narcissa was right about these mobiles, wasn't she? How are you doing? … Fine? . . .Good I'm glad. . . . Did you say she rescued a hippogriff? Amazing. she must be really a tough bird! . . .I want to know how she did that. . . You'd better be on your best behavior. . . . Listen did you get a letter from Dad? . . . Yeah, Me too. . . . You're right it makes no sense whatsoever. And he wants us to bring Fleur and Tracy with us. I wonder if any of the other kids got a letter. . . Tell you what, you ask Fred and George and I'll ask Percy, Ron and Ginny. At least Ginny got a phone also. The rest of the family hasn't moved with the times yet. . . Yeah you're right they better. These mobiles make it so much easier to talk. I'll give your regards to Fleur and you tell Tracy that Fleur and I can't wait to meet her. I don't remember her at all from Hogwarts. . . I guess you and Percy are the only ones who met her there. I remember what he said about researching her for you. . .When do you think you can get away to meet with dad? . . . Next Monday, Ok If 8:00 AM is good, I'll put it on my calendar and get a hold of dad to let him know. . . Yeah you're right it might be easier to ring Narcissa. Dad has to get a mobile also. Talk to you tomorrow Charlie. Bye."

As he hung up he noticed a tall, very fit looking, dark haired young woman standing in his doorway. "Hi Millie." he said. "Were you coming to see me about something?"

"Yes and no, Bill. My manager is talking to me about going undercover for an investigation involving some stolen goblin-made jewelry in Egypt." Millie said.

"That's right up your alley isn't it?"

"Yes but there is a problem. They want me to go in with someone posing as my husband." she added.

"Well I guess that sometimes you have to do that type of thing, You look upset by it. What's wrong?"

"They asked the auror school in Alexandria to recommend someone to partner with me. I know the guy they're suggesting and I will probably kill him."

Bill was taken aback. "Why in the world would you do that?"

Millie explained, "When I went to meet Ron last week, this guy started hitting on me. Ron said that he's the top student at that school. He actually had the nerve to put his arm around me and grope my breast." She blushed at saying that to her future brother in law. "Well I slugged him and had my wand at his throat. Fortunately Ron stopped me from doing anything more."

Bill said, "Do you want me to talk to your boss about it?"

"No, I guess I'll just take my chances. Maybe I convinced the jackass that he shouldn't act that way, at least with me."

"Well good luck. If you need anything just let me know. We are family after all." Bill said. As she was leaving he called her back and asked, "Did Ron say anything about a confusing letter from our dad?"

"Yesterday afternoon he called me on the mobile I made him get before I left Egypt. Imagine he wanted to discuss plans for the wedding via owl. How old fashioned. At any rate he said something about your dad wanting to meet him and me too, so he could show us something about a will and a vault. Ron just sounded very confused. Sorry, that's all I know. See you later."

**Gringotts - Security department - that afternoon**

Millie's boss called her into his office. "Millie," he said, "There's a problem with that undercover assignment in Egypt."

"What's the problem, Boss?" she asked.

"Well it seems that Marc Anthony character can't make it. He was in a training exercise where he was matched against one of the other students. Well instead of just fighting the way the trainers instructed them to, the dickhead started telling his opponent about the assignment He was bragging I guess, and the other guy took it personally. Between the hexes he took and the broken arm from being thrown out the window and the broken jaw he suffered from being punched in the face, he'll be out of commission for a few weeks. Instead they're sending their new top student."

"New top student?" Millie said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes. Anthony's ranking went down to about 7th or 8th place. The directors of that school feel that if you get beat up that badly, by just one guy no less, you shouldn't be the top student. They also said something about him not being smart enough. It seems he decided to tell the bloke he was matched against what he was going to do while making believe he was the husband of the woman that bloke is engaged to marry. That's why he got beat up. How stupid could he be?" the director of security explained to her.

"The new top student wouldn't have been the second ranked student before would he?" she asked. When her boss simply nodded, she continued. "Ronald Weasley?" He nodded again. "Ronald Weasley did that because that fucker said he was going to do something to me?"

He nodded a third time and said, "In fact Mr Weasley's portkey is scheduled to come in at 5:00 this afternoon. A smirk spread over his face when his agent looked surprised. I'll need you to work a little late today. Is that OK with you?" he added.

This time she nodded and said, "You don't even have to pay me for tonight's work." while a smile lit up her face as she walked away. "I guess Ron must really take after his father. I've heard his father is really something else when it comes to defending his family. And I guess Ron considers me family already." she thought to herself smiling.

**Ministry of Magic - International portkey arrival area.**

Ronald Weasley landed flat on his feet once the portkey deposited him in the Gringotts branch back in Diagon Alley. Before he could even move he was grabbed by a dark haired whirlwind. Not only did the whirlwind grab him but it began kissing him over and over. Suddenly he realized that the whirlwind was the woman who was going to be his bride. "Millie" he said. "I'm not complaining but what's this all about? We're in the middle of the international portkey arrival area of the bank. Everybody is looking at us."

"My boss told me what happened. What that Marc Anthony creep said and what you did to him." Millie said between kisses.

"Well," Ron responded "No one disrespects my future wife that way. It just happened that we were having a training exercise when he said that. I didn't think he could be that stupid but I guess I was wrong. We Weasleys make a habit of protecting our family. To say nothing of the fact that the only one in the family whose temper is worse than mine is Ginny's. If you don't believe me just ask my brothers."

Millie stopped kissing him to say, "I thought you might have gotten in trouble when I heard what you did. I was worried about you."

"I guess as much as I hate to say it, I must have a Slytherin side to me after all. It all happened instantaneously and then once he was on the ground under the window I stopped. My trainer said that I _'exhibited restraint during the incident.' _ I bet the people who know me from Hogwarts would be shocked by that. Me exhibiting restraint. I remembered what you said about chess and just channeled that feeling. You must already be having a good influence on me." Ron then leaned into Millie and kissed her deeply.

"Hm. Hm." They heard a cough and then heard Bill's voice saying "Little brother, I guess I really can still say that even though I have to look up at you, you've gotten to be the tallest of all of us. Listen to me, save it for when you're alone before someone, meaning me, tells you to get a room!"

Bill!" said Ron breaking the kiss and blushing at his brother's comments. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you do know that I work here don't you?" the oldest Weasley brother said. "I'm just teasing you. I heard that you were coming in this afternoon and wanted to talk to you about the letter you got from dad. Were you as confused as Charlie and I?"

"Yeah. What was that about a will and vault? The only vault mom and dad have is the family vault, right?" Ron asked. "And what's this about my making sure I bring Milie?

"That's the only one anyone ever knew about. I guess there's something that dad has to tell us. Charlie and I are meeting dad on Monday morning along with Fleur and Tracy. Did you ever meet her at Hogwarts?"

"No she was gone before I ever got there. Do you think dad would mind if Millie and I showed up Monday as well?"

"I'm calling Narcissa this afternoon to make sure Monday is OK with dad's schedule, do you want me to ask her?"

"No, I'll call her myself. I have to apologize to her for being such an arse that last time I talked to her."

"That's a good idea. You really were an arse. Even more than you usually are. I have to tell you that day was the maddest I ever saw dad get. Even madder than with Fred and George and all their antics."

"Yeah he was even madder than when Harry and I stole the car to get to Hogwarts and crashed it into the Whomping Willow."

Millie felt left out. The two brothers were walking together while they were talking. "Hey you guys. You do know I'm still standing here don't you?"

Ron jumped, "I'm sorry honey. We brothers sometimes get carried away. You know how close knit a family we are."

"Just as long as you don't forget that I'm part of your family also."

"Ron, I hate to tell you but Millie sounds just like Fleur. We have to watch our step around our women. Millie you're going to be my sister but fair warning Ginny has accused us boys of ignoring her as well. Why do you think she developed that bat bogey hex she's famous for? All of us have gotten hit with it. Ron the most I think." Bill teased.

"Do you think she'll be willing to teach it to me?" asked the witch.

"She would, but based on the right cross I've heard about I don't think you'll need it to keep Ron, or any of us in line." Bill answered laughingly.

**Narcissa Black's flat that evening**

Arthur was in the living room. He heard Narcissa's mobile ring and heard her answer it in the kitchen. Hearing her say "Bill what a surprise," he walked into the kitchen to join her.

Yes Bill. I know what those letters are about. . . No I can't. Your father wants to tell you himself. . . Monday morning? He can make it if it can be about 8:00 will that work? . . . Good. You and Fleur will both be there. . . Oh Charlie and Tracy also. He'll be glad. He's been dying to meet her. In fact so am I. . . Yes, I'll be with your father. . . Good I'll see you Monday at 8:00. . . yes you can depend on it. . . Bye, give my best to Fleur." She broke the connection.

Turning to Arthur she said, "Arthur that was Bill. He got your letter and . . ." She was interrupted by her mobile ringing again. "Damn! It always rings at the wrong time. Let me answer it and I'll tell you what Bill said later. Hello? Ronald? . . . Yes Ronald it's Narcissa. I didn't know you had gotten a mobile. . . Oh Millie made you get one." Both her eyebrows raised in surprise as she heard this. "That's wonderful . . . Yes, she's a smart girl you're right. . .You spoke with Bill. . . Yes I just got off the phone with him. He and Charlie along with Fleur and Tracy are meeting Arthur and me at Gringotts Monday morning at 8:00. . . You're here in Britain?! That's a surprise. . . Of course you and Millie can joins us on Monday. I know your father would want that." She was silent for several minutes as an incredulous look came over her face. Her eyes teared. Then she began speaking again. "Ron, I understand. . . You were upset and everything took you by surprise. . . No I don't blame you for lashing out at me. You were very emotional. . .Thank you Ron. I really appreciate what you just said to me. . . I don't think I'll need any time to love you. . . I think you just made me love you this moment. . . I'll never be your mum but whenever you need something you know you can always come to me. . . Bye. . . See you Monday. . . Give Millie my love as well. . . You too, Bye" She burst into tears as she hung up the phone.

"What the hell did that idiot son of mine say to you now? He's upset you again! I'll rip his head off for making you cry!" Arthur shouted as he moved to hug Narcissa.

"No dear. These tears are tears of happiness. Ronald actually apologised to me for as he put it 'Being a total arse.' He and Millie will meet with us Monday morning along with Bill and Fleur and Charlie and Tracy. Arthur, your littlest boy might finally be growing up."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Sorry for being so late in posting this chapter. On top of all the things going on in my life, we were on vacation for almost 3 weeks. (Does anyone know what the reverse of a snowbird is? If you know please let me know. I don't have any idea, but it describes me)**

**Another chapter where the scene changes several times as the day progresses. I hope it doesn't give you any trouble in terms of the story's continuity.**

**As always what you recognize belongs to JKR. When you don't recognize something either I created it or your memory is playing tricks on you.**

**Thanks to the Sheriff (and the head house elf.) **

**Chapter 22 - Plans and more meetings**

**Hogwarts - eighth years' common room - Saturday morning**

Draco and Hermione were lying in each other's arms on one of the couches in the eighth years' common room. They started snogging in Draco's room and one thing led to another led to another and so on. After they both were sated, they had come down to the common room for some tea and biscuits to renew their energy levels. They ended up discussing plans for after they were married. "Where do you think you would like to live after we're married?" Draco asked.

Hermione was puzzled. "But we're going to be married this year and next year you have to teach at Hogwarts as part of your punishment? We'll have to live here won't we?"

"I'm not talking about during the school year. I'm talking about when we're not here and for after that required year of teaching is over. Eventually all the Malfoy assets that are left will be returned to me. At least whatever is left after the repairs to the school are paid for. Even though the goblins will take their percentage, they will make sure that I'm not cheated. So I know that the bulk of the contents of the Malfoy vaults will be coming to me. All the investments that the Malfoys have been involved in, both wizarding and muggle, will also revert to me. When my mother reverted to her maiden name, she gave up the right to any Malfoy money except her own." he answered. "Not that she's in need of any money. She now has access to her share of the Black vaults as well as the vault containing her dowery."

Now that Hermione understood the question, she responded with "I never gave any thought to where I want to live forever. I guess I've been focused on the short term and not thinking as far in the future as you have been. What are your ideas?"

"Let's start with what country do you want to live in?" asked Draco.

"What country?"

"Yes, do you want to live in England, Scotland, France, Greece, Iceland and I believe one of the Caribbean Islands. I have properties in each of them. In England and France there are country homes as well as town homes in London , Paris and the French Riviera. Some are rented out but that wouldn't be a problem. If you don't want any of them we'll buy something somewhere else."

"I'm just beginning to realize exactly what they mean when they called your family filthy rich." she said. After thinking for a moment she answered Draco's question. "Not England. Or at least not at Malfoy Manor. There is no way I could live in that cursed place. There are too many bad memories there and too much blood has been spilled in that damned place, including my own."

Draco sighed, "That works well because I intend to raze it to the ground. Once it is transferred back to me I will destroy the building and rebuild it. We could design it ourselves to be whatever we wanted. It doesn't even have to be in the same spot on the grounds. There are so many acres there that we could pick exactly where we wanted. You could pick out the exact views you wanted. It would then be completely ours."

"But some of the furniture is so beautiful. I wouldn't want you to destroy everything."

"We could decide what we wanted to keep and then get rid of everything else. We would store the things we wanted and either destroy the rest or try to sell the items that were not dark. Even with the ministry investigating every single item, I am completely convinced that they will miss a number of things. You know how competent most of them are." He said with as much sarcasm as he could muster. "I would have the goblins inspect everything and do the actual building. With goblins building the new house it wouldn't even take as long as you might think. The other advantage is that the wards there are virtually as strong as the ones here at Hogwarts."

"I have some ideas as to how we could even make the wards protecting here even stronger. We could do the same there couldn't we? The wards don't have a component of dark magic do they?" she suddenly asked worriedly.

"No they don't. But I just thought of a problem. A serious problem." Hermione couldn't see the smirk on Draco's face as he said this.

"What? I was just getting excited about the idea." Hermione said plaintively.

"The only way to really pick out a site for the new home would be to fly over the property and see all the possibilities. You won't fly. Unless you're willing to fly with me on my broom. You know I won't let you fall."

"We really can't do anything about it until this year is over so I have time to find a different way. I'm sure I will. Hmmm, I may have already found a way." She leaned up to plant a kiss on Draco's lips. Then she jumped up. "I just had a great thought. You know how shocked we all were when we found out how well Gregory can draw. I'm going to ask him to try and draw a picture of the house that's in my head. I bet that he will be able to get our thoughts down on paper so that we at least have something to start with. What do you think?"

"I think it's wonderful idea. That way the goblin construction crew will have something to start with that will be totally ours." Draco said, pulling her back down into his embrace. "I'm going to let them know that as soon as the ministry gives the go ahead they can start demolition."

Hermione jumped back up to her feet with a horrified look on her face. "The library. THE LIBRARY! You cannot destroy the manor. Your mother bragged about the library there being as big as Hogwarts and that there are a great many priceless first editions and one of a kind books. The books have to be moved before they touch one brick or piece of lumber!"

Draco pulled her down again. "Don't worry! None of the books will be damaged. While the ministry officials are inspecting to make certain that all the dark objects are gone, the house elves have already packed up the books and they are in a special vault at Gringotts. The enchantments on that vault will keep the humidity and temperature at exactly the correct levels to protect them. The goblins know what they are doing."

**Hogwarts - Headmaster's office - Saturday afternoon **

Severus was sitting at his desk still doing paperwork. He was cursing to himself under his breath. He cursed the dunderhead students. He cursed their parents. He cursed the professors. He cursed the ministry. The most virulent of the curses were reserved for one Albus Dumbledore. Of course Albus was away from his portrait visiting his brother's pub just as he usually did when he saw Severus start on the paperwork the headmaster was responsible for doing. "Coward!" Severus muttered.

As he said that he heard the gargoyle opening and thought. "At last Minerva is coming to meet with me as I asked her to. I can put this shite away. I wonder if I can have her do any of this. She is after all my deputy isn't she? I have to learn how to delegate." Once he saw her enter his office he said aloud, "Minerva thank you for coming. Can I offer you a drink?"

"Just some tea, Severus. The last time I was drinking here with you and Rubeus I woke up with a hangover for the first time in years." she said.

Severus smiled saying, "It's your fault. You should know that you can't match drinks with a half-giant. Especially when you started before him."

"I know. If I wasn't a little tipsy when I got here that wouldn't have happened. It also wouldn't have happened if you didn't take out two more bottles when we finished the one I brought." she complained. "But enough of that. You said we needed to discuss something."

"Yes. I'm just waiting for Hagrid to get here because it involves him as well. He doesn't know it but he's coming with me on a excursion to interact with some muggles." As he said that Hagrid came in and a house elf popped in with tea and biscuits for three. "Welcome. Your timing is perfect." the headmaster continued.

After each of them had a cup of tea, The elves gave Hagrid a mug that easily held over a liter of liquid, Severus began speaking again. "Minerva, we did as you told us we had to and wrote to our intendeds. They will be meeting us in the Leaky Cauldron this evening. I also took the liberty of inviting Mr. Lovegood to meet us there and reserved a table for six."

As he said that he ducked, thinking that Minerva's tea cup would be coming at his head. Instead she just smiled and said, "I know. He sent me an owl. Your surprise didn't quite work out, did it?"

"That was only the first half of the surprise. You suggested that I go to Narcissa's hairdresser Pat to get a better haircut so my hair wouldn't always look greasy and that Hagrid should go and get his beard and hair trimmed. We agree to go with one stipulation. I've already contacted Narcissa and she has made an appointment for three people for this afternoon. You know she said that all of us should get these mobile things. She tells me that they make communicating so much easier."

"Appointment for three. That's so nice of her to meet you there. I guess that she thinks that it will make it easier for the two of you."

"Oh you're right she's meeting us there but the third appointment isn't for her. It's for you. If we have to go, you have to go!"

Hearing this Minerva tried to run to the door but Hagrid was blocking the stairs.

**Hair Raising Salon- Saturday afternoon**

Narcissa was comfortable enough to go to the salon to get her hair, makeup and nails done but not comfortable to go by herself so she had Pet and Bell come with her. She made appointments for the two of them because she knew they were going to be meeting with their intendeds that evening at the Leaky Cauldron. What she didn't tell them is that Severus and Rubeus were going to be at the salon as well. Pet and Bell were due at the salon at 2:00 so Narcissa arranged for the others to meet her at the Evans home at 2:15 and scheduled their appointments for 2:30. The three arrived on time and they walked together to the salon.

"Now remember that they are muggles. Some things will be strange to you but everything will be easier if you just relax." Narcissa warned them.

As they approached the door to the salon, Narcissa was surprised that Rubeus was ready to walk right in and so was Minerva. Severus on the other hand was lagging behind looking like he was having second thoughts about the whole thing. "Don't worry about him," Minerva said. "Remember that Rubeus and I are a little more experience with muggles because we have been visiting muggle born witches and wizards when they first get their Hogwarts letters. Severus just isn't as experienced with them but he'll be fine. Remember that he's an experienced spy." By the time they walked in Narcissa was ready to admit that Minerva was right. Severus had caught up with them and looked like he belonged.

"Hi Ms. Black," said Pat. "Are these three my new customers? I can easily see what the problems are that you spoke to me about." He pointed at Rubeus "Hey big guy, Freddy will take care of you. Freddy get over here."

A rather effeminate looking man sauntered over to the desk and looked at Hagrid's beard and hair. He reached up, touched his beard and shuddered. In a voice even deeper than the half-giant's he said, "I know just what you need. Come over to my station." and walked away without looking to see if he was being followed.

Pat next turned his attention to Minerva and asked, "Honey how long have you had that bun? No on second thought don't tell me. It's better that I don't know." He waved to one of the staff "Shelly, you remember Ms. Black. Minerva here is a friend of hers. Minnie, Shelly will take care of you." Shelly lead Minerva to her station but Minerva would not let go of Narcissa's hand so the blonde witch had to walk over with her.

Finally Pat looked directly at Severus. "I bet everyone thinks your hair is always greasy and that you never wash it." Reaching up to stroke Severus' hair he continued, "I can tell that they're wrong. Your problem is that you have such fine hair and you have never have used the correct products. I bet you've never had your hair cut by a stylist either. You look like the kind of bloke who cuts his own hair. Either that or you wave your wand and expect that your hair will magically just get cut correctly."

Severus gasped, "WHAT!"

Pat continued, " Oh don't think that I don't know. I knew from the first time I met Narcissa. I didn't let on because her two friends were clearly not witches. But you three - I can see the magic almost rolling off you. Especially you and Minnie. The big guy, well there's something wrong with his magic. It's almost like he doesn't know quite how to use it."

"But you're a muggle!" Severus said with a confused look on his face.

"What gave you that idea? Just because I choose not to use magic doesn't mean anything." Pat put his foot up on the counter and pulled up his jeans to show Severus the wand in his ankle holster. "Why do you think that delicate looking chair at Freddy's station can hold up your friend? Strengthening charms on all my furniture in the shoppe." Then he continued. "I'm going to take care of you myself. Have a seat in this chair." Severus did as directed. He wondered aloud if anyone else knew that Pat was magical. "No one here knows. I came from Greece about 15 years ago. My parents disowned me because of the way I looked and carried myself so I came to England where people are more accepting. Magical people here wouldn't accept me either so I decided to live as a muggle. I learned the hair and beauty business and then bought this shoppe about 5 years ago. It's made me a comfortable living. As a bonus in this business no one cares how I act or what I look like."

While he was talking he was assembling a number of hair care products. He went into a lecture explaining to Severus exactly what each product was designed to do. "This is my own line of products. They are not exactly muggle made. They're potions that I brew in my lab downstairs. That's why they are so expensive and I only offer them to certain special customers. I developed them specifically for clients with issues like yours. Don't ask me the ingredients or the process because I can tell you are a potions master. Right? No hints or else you'll brew your own and I won't be able to sell them to you. Now I'm going to take your picture with this camera and then we'll discuss how you want your hair to look."

About 30 minutes passed. Pat was getting ready to give Severus a shave and had placed a hot towel over his face in order to soften his beard. Pet and Bell were finished and were walking toward the desk to pay their bill when they noticed Narcissa still holding Minerva's hand. Bell said quietly, "Let's have some fun. Follow my lead." She then raised her voice, "Narcissa, does Arthur know that you walk around holding women's hands or is it just Minnie's hand that you like holding?"

Not only did Narcissa jump, dropping Minerva's hand but at Freddie's station the large client having his beard trimmed also jumped. "BELL?" he rumbled.

At this Bell squeaked, "Rubeus?"

Pet was at the desk with her AMEX card out when she saw the dark hair peeking out from under the hot towel on Pat's clients face. Once she saw this she put two and two together and said "Severus?"

She heard a voice from under the towel softly say "Hello Pet. I guess all of us had the same idea. Or was this all Narcissa's doing?"

Minerva stealthily grabbed Narcissa's wrist and pulling her close whispered "If Lovegood shows up here, you're a dead witch!"

**Diagon Alley - later that same afternoon**

"Come on. Why are you walking so slowly?" Severus complained. "We have to get to Ollivander's before he closes for the day."

"I just don't know why you're insisting that I get a new wand. The busted one is good enough for someone like me." bitched the half giant. "You're just going to get me in trouble. Remember what Dumbledore told me."

"Will you forget that old man. He always had an ulterior motive for everything he said and did. He tried to always find ways to control what others did and even what they thought. Just look at all the needless secrets he kept." the Headmaster answered. "You were accepted into Hogwarts and were allowed to buy a wand. You took classes and then were blamed falsely for opening the Chamber. Your wand should never have been broken and you should have been allowed to continue with your education. Now just shut your big mouth and I will do all the talking. Understood?"

Hagrid grunted as they entered the shop.

"Good afternoon Mr. Ollivander" said Severus

"Oi Headmaster. What brings you to my store today? I don't see any new students. Don't tell me that something happened to your wand."

"No not my wand at all; it's fine." Severus said holding out his hand toward Hagrid. A broken wand was slapped into his palm and he gave it to the wand maker. "This is the broken one."

Mr. Ollivander took the wand and inspected it. Looking directly at Hagrid he said "Have a seat. I have to take it into the back workshop for a few minutes for a better inspection." He returned in the allotted time saying, "The core is still good. I will just have to replace the wood." Still looking directly at Hagrid he continued. "There were some interesting spells cast with this wand even in its present condition. One that surprised me seems to have put a curly pig's tail on a young muggle. I'm glad the Auror's didn't catch that one. Why don't the two of you go have a drink or two at the Cauldron. It will take no more than an hour to fix it as good as new."

Hagrid finally spoke "Is there any way it can be better than new? I'm willing to pay of course."

"Not too many part giants are magical but I have one type of wood that is perfect for those who are. I have enough wood from a Sequoiadendron giganteum to make a 14 inch wand. Believe me you don't want to know what I had to do for it or exactly how I got it. The core of this broken one is a heartstring from a Ukrainian Ironbelly, the largest breed of dragon. They will go perfectly together. If you want me to do that, have drinks and dinner before you come back. It will take about three hours."

Severus answered. "Hogwarts will pay for the repairs to the wand since it was illegally broken by a school official. We have a couple of stops to make before we go to the Cauldron, Madam Malkin's among them. You really have to get some robes and other appropriate clothing Rubeus. You simply cannot continue dressing the way you have been. You are going to be a teacher and a student at the same time and so have to look the part. The hair styling and the beard trim were a good start by the way."

"Yes. Narcissa was right. Bell seemed to like it also." he said distractedly. "By the way, what do you think, is Pat a wizard of a witch?"

"WHAT! YOU PICKED THAT UP ON THAT TOO?"

**A/N Posting is going to be slower than before I went away even though I'll try for once a week. I've written up to chapter 27 but my muse is also taking a vacation. She's forcing me to binge read instead of writing,**

**On a different note, has anyone read "Sleeping Beauty" and "Sleeping Beauty 2" by Craft Rose? She's given me permission to try to write Sleeping Beauty 1.5 to connect the two stories.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - Wings, Rings and Other things**

**A/N **

**As always what you recognize belongs to JKR. When you don't recognize something either I created it or your memory is playing tricks on you.**

**Thanks to the Sheriff (and the head house elf.) **

**I also want to put another plug in for a new site run by Pagan Ianthe. It's called Bewitching-fiction dot com. Go over there, sign in and poke around a little. Let me know what you think about that also. Leave me a message on one of the forums if you want or PM me..**

**Sunday evening**

Charlie knew he needed to get an engagement ring. The problem was that he wanted to get it without Tracy knowing what he was doing. He called his brother Bill and asked for a favor. "Bill, I need to have some time with the goblins alone when we meet dad tomorrow."

"Sure, brother of mine. What do you need to talk to them about?" Bill responded.

"I want to talk to them about an engagement ring for Tracy. I have some ideas but have no idea of what they would cost."

"I'll arrange for you to meet with the jewelry design department. Don't worry."

"Thanks Bill. See you tomorrow morning."

**Monday Morning - Gringotts bank**

Bill and Fleur were waiting in the reception area for the rest of the Weasley's to arrive. Fleur glanced toward the door and saw Charlie and Tracy approaching with Ron and Millie just behind them. She said "Looks like we only have to wait for your father, Bill."

As she said this a door opened and Nikeink ushered Arthur and Narcissa into the reception area. Arthur greeted his children and looking at Charlie and Tracy said, "How did the two of you get here? I get a report on international portkey arrivals on my desk every morning and your names were not on the list. Did you aparate all the way from Dublin in one hop?"

"No dad," Charlie responded while Tracy blushed, "We took a new method of travel. You know that Buckbeak is one of the hippogriffs that Tracy has been working with, well, she's training him to carry passengers. He carried us on his back all the way. Tracy was directing him and I was sitting in back of her."

Ron excitedly burst out, "He's done that before! He carried Hermione, Harry and even Sirius that time when the dementors were at Hogwarts and going after Sirius."

"That's what gave me the idea. I started with him because he had been willing and able to do it before." said Tracy, breaking out in a huge smile. "We are working on getting the hippogriffs used to multiple people riding them rather than just a particular rider. We're also trying to build up his endurance so he can do it for longer distances. So far he's our most successful one." Upon hearing this Ron looked very thoughtfully at Millie. Her eyebrows went all the way up and she returned his thoughtful look.

"Uh, one really very important question," threw in Bill. "Where is Buckbeak right now?"

"Hagrid is Hippogriff sitting for us." answered Charlie. "You should have seen how excited the two of them were to see each other. It was like Hagrid was welcoming home a child he hadn't seen for a long time. I promised him that I would let him visit with Norbert when he comes to Ireland. He seems to think that dragons can be trained like this also."

"Now that everyone seems to be here," the goblin said, "Shall we get down to business and go to the vaults?"

"As long as you have the will with you, we can go. I may want you to read part of it to my sons. Especially the two oldest ones." was Arthur's response.

The entire group went down into the vaults together. Narcissa remarked, "Arthur, this isn't where we went last time. It's much deeper."

Nikeink responded before Arthur was able to, "We brought the vaults to a central location as Minister Weasley instructed us. We also brought them to a level that befits the status of your extended family."

They continued descending into a much less polished area until the cart they were riding in stopped. Arthur and Narcissa recognized the vault to which they had been brought the last time. Bill blurted out, "This isn't where our family vault used to be. It's a different entrance but I see our family vault entrance just over there across the way. What's going on dad?"

"Arthur," Narcissa said, "I think that the Malfoy and Black vaults are just around that next corner. Nikenik, am I correct?"

Nikenik nodded to indicate that she was correct. "And the Potter and Evans vaults are around the other corner with some other people's vaults who you know." He then said to Arthur, "Do you want me to read the section of the will as we discussed?"

"No. First we will enter the vault. I will explain some things to the family members who are here and then I'll see if we need you to read those sections I instructed." Arthur placed his hands in the appropriate positions and the vault door opened. "Sons and daughters in law this vault was established by Molly, my wife, your mother boys. This first section is basically the money her father put aside in case I could not support her or if our marriage did not work out. Not that he didn't trust me, but when he compared Bill's birthday to our wedding day . . ." Arthur blushed and didn't finish the sentence. "Um, Um, This strongbox includes some jewelry that we will talk about later." He continued. As he spoke he was leading them to the rear of the vault. He put his hands on the key places on the back wall and the rear door began opening. "This section of the vault is the money you mother earned as royalties on the household spells she created and the books she wrote under the name of Polly Mrewitt." Five of the six young people were rendered speechless by the sight of all the gold in that section of the vault.

Millie however was far from speechless. "You mean that Polly Mrewitt was really Molly Weasley, I mean Prewitt, I mean your Molly?" she almost screeched. "One of the few memories I have of my mother was the fight she got into with my father. Mom wanted to buy the books and use the spells and father refused. She defied him and did it anyway. Just didn't tell him. She listened to some muggle who said 'Just do it!' but I think the muggle had something to do with shoes." Hearing the Nikeink smiled to himself knowingly.

Narcissa interjected, "Arthur I think you owe the boys a little bit more of an explanation than just that, don't you? She also asked you not to be angry with her for not telling you. I'm certain that she would express the same thing to her children."

Ron's face had turned bright red and he burst out saying, "You mean that all those years when we were struggling and had to wear hand me downs and buy used books, she had all this money and didn't use it? What was she thinking? Why would she do that? Did she hate us that much?"

"Ronald, your mother loved all of us very much. She made a mistake and never knew how to get out of it." said Arthur.

Millie put her hands on Ron's shoulders and pulled him around to face her. "Ronald, I bet she thought all of you would be angry and maybe even hate her if she told you the truth."

"Why would we hate someone who gave us money?" Ron responded.

Charlie and Bill did an almost imitation of Fred and George.

"If Tom" - Charlie

"Riddle gave you" - Bill

"Ten thousand" - Charlie

"Galleons, would" - Bill

"you have" - Charlie

"liked him?" - Bill

"NO!" - Ron yelled.

"I didn't" - Charlie

"Think so."- Bill

Narcissa, Fleur, Tracy and Millie looked at each other in horror. Narcissa spoke first. "It runs in the family! And here I thought it was only because they were twins!" The three younger witches wondered aloud if the whole family was like that.

"It comes from the Prewitt side of the family! Molly's brothers!" Arthur explained. "You know, they were the original marauders, well before James, Remus and Sirius. You think George and Fred are bad. They're tame little pussycats compared to what their uncles were like. Those two developed a lot of new potions that they used in order to play pranks on people. One of them backfired and caused the condition that made them talk like that. No one has been able to reverse the effects of it and from then on, this happens every so often to men in our family. I always think Fred and George do it intentionally however because with others it never really lasts too long."

Hearing this the four women visibly relaxed and the women turned to Ron as one. Millie said "Are you calmed down now or do we have to talk in private?"

Sheepishly Ron responded "It's been quite a while since I acted like that. I'm sorry dad. I way over reacted."

Patting Millie on the shoulder, Narcissa said "Good job Millie. And Arthur, he is getting better. I told you he's growing up."

Arthur walked over to the strongbox and had Ron lift it up and put it on a table that Nikenik had placed in the vault. He touched it with his wand and they all heard the click of it unlocking. Reaching into the strongbox he took out a ring. He put it on his right hand and showed it to Bill. "This is the Weasley house ring. After I'm gone it will be yours Bill. I didn't really wear it over the last twenty years because I felt that I had let the family down. The family's fortunes had declined. Not only in terms of finances but in terms of prestige. We were looked down on by many in the wizarding world. Now I don't feel that way any longer. Many of the causes I espoused when I was younger are coming to pass. Many other pureblood families have realized that I was correct all these years and now show more respect to me and our family. I will begin wearing it again starting today." he said showing his right hand to the others. "Since you are the oldest son, and my heir, when I'm gone this ring will come to you as the next head of the family."

He reached into the strongbox again taking out a different ring. "This is the Prewitt house ring. After Molly's twin brothers died, she became the last of the Prewitt house. Charlie, in her will she instructed me to hold on to this ring as well and to give it to you once I pass on. I'm putting it on my left hand because Molly was my heart for so many years." As he said this his eyes started tearing. Narcissa put her arm around his shoulders. She chastely kissed him on the lips and brushed his tears away. Arthur smiled and just as chastely returned her kiss.

The three Weasley sons gently squeezed Narcissa out of the way and surrounded their father Suddenly the four men were in a joint jug. Leaning on each other's shoulders with all their eyes tearing.

Fleur, Tracy and Millie didn't know what to think. They were trying to understand the dynamic of the Weasley family but there was just too much testosterone for the women to wade through. They looked questioningly at Narcissa. She shrugged and said, "I'm just as confused as you are. Maybe Genevra can explain them to us. Either that or we have to find a way to talk to Molly's spirit." She smiled and continued, "It's nice to see a group of men who are secure enough to cry on each other's shoulders, isn't it? Either that or maybe I'm just not used to men who aren't Slytherins."

Finally the Weasley scrum broke up. Arthur looked at Ronald who appeared a little crestfallen. Reaching back into the strongbox he said, "Ronald, this jewelry box was labeled with your name. I have not opened it. There is also one for Ginny and a package of potions books for Fred and George. I think those are from Molly's brothers. We should be very careful once they get their hands on those books."

Ron looked at his father and then at Narcissa. After looking back and forth between the two of them a few times he faced the blonde witch directly, bowed deeply and said, "Ms. Black, I would like to make a formal apology for what I said to you when we met in Headmaster Snape's office. I was out of line in even daring to think that you would try to replace my mother. I am truly sorry for any distress I may have caused you or any other member of our extended family. I beg only one thing of you. Make my father happy."

Charlie and Bill stared at their brother dumbfounded. They both thought the same thing. Bill said it aloud, "I guess that mom's lessons on pureblood etiquette were not completely wasted on little Ronnikins like we all thought."

Charlie added, "Just wait till we tell Fred, George and Ginny about this."

Arthur and Millie reacted the same way. Both of them looked at Millie's fiance with looks of pride on their faces.

Arthur finally continued his discussion of the vaults. "Naturally once I get a complete accounting from Nikenik, of the contents of your mother's vault I will be transferring some galleons to each of your personal vaults. The contents of this first vault, the Molly Prewett emergency fund, will be divided equally among each of our children. I've arranged for Nikenik to do that tomorrow morning. If you would like Nikenik to move your personal vaults into this area I'm certain that he could arrange for it."

Millie turned to face Nikenik. She bowed and said, "I am the last of the Bulstrode line. Please move our family vault to this area and make arrangements for Ronald Weasley to have complete access to it. Once we are married, I would like him to be able to wear the Bulstrode family ring. I would also like to declare that our firstborn male child shall be declared the Bulstrode heir." She finished her statement with a deep curtsey.

Nikenik returned her bow saying, "Your instructions will be followed as you have stated them. We will simply need a drop of your blood and one of Mr. Ronald Weasley's blood and before noon tomorrow everything will be accomplished. The samples can be taken when we return to the upstairs office. I commend you. It isn't often that we encounter a young witch with such a deep understanding of the old wizarding ways and the correct ways of addressing us."

Both Arthur and Narcissa nodded their heads in obvious agreement with the goblin's comment. Bill also smiled to himself.

"I guess my father did teach me some things that were right and don't forget that now that I work here I've learned a great deal about the correct protocol to use."

A broad grin broke out over Charlie's face when he noticed the deep flush of embarrassment that came over Ron's face when he heard the words, "our first male child."

**Hogwarts - Draco's bedroom before lunch the same day**

Draco looked at Hermione through her open door with a little bit of trepidation. He wanted to say something to her but was not quite sure of her reaction. Finally he said to himself, "I guess there must be a slight bit of Gryffindor in me. Either that or I'm borrowing some courage from Hermione." and screwing up his courage and reached under his bed where he had hidden a small box. He got the box and getting up from the floor he brushed off the knees of his trousers and checked his hair in the mirror. Then he walked into Hermione's room. She was at her desk reading and didn't notice him at first. Silently he walked over to the desk and dropped to one knee with the open box stretched out toward her. "Hermione, darling, I've come to love you very deeply. I know the law says that we have no choice but to get married but even if the law were repealed tomorrow, I don't think I would want to live my life without you. It would be barely a shell of a life without you in it. Would you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

**A/N You don't really expect me to say I'm sorry for the cliffie do you? OK just in case you do have those expectations, I refuse!**

**Of course you could always leave reviews expressing your objection to the cliffies and maybe I will end up writing fewer of them. *smirk***

**Or you could just write a review. It helps me write.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N This chapter might be confusing. It's a series of small scenes that take place over a period of about one day or a day and a half. There is an overlap in the time sequence here since some of the things are happening at the same time. **

**As always I have to give my thanks to the sheriff for all her help. **

**Those of you, readers, who have not been able to go see bewitching fiction dot com really should try to get over to that site. You'll find some very interesting stories. It will be worth your while to try that website.**

**Chapter 24 Pairings - Part 3 - and more meetings**

Xenophilius Lovegood was sitting at his desk writing an editorial for the Quibbler. The topic he chose to address was the Marriage Law that the ministry had enacted. "This editorial is probably going to surprise a great number of my readers." He said to himself. "Many of them don't understand what will happen if nothing is done." He heard an owl tapping at his window. Sighing he put down his quill, got up and opened the window so the barn owl could come in. Of course the owl flew to his desk and held out a leg for him to take a letter. "I think you are a Hogwarts owl. Aren't you? I hope there's nothing wrong with Luna." Before he could read the letter, a second owl, a large jet black one, flew in the window and landed next to the first. "What's this? Some kind of emergency? Or are we having an owl convention?" He took the letter the second owl held out to him and stood still for a moment trying to decide which letter to read first. "Let me read them order." he said to the pair of birds. "The first one is from Luna. No one else is here so I'll read it the the two of you owls. You should know what you've been carrying."

_Daddy,_

_I know that you've heard of the new marriage law that went into place. Today owls came in with letters from the ministry for many of us to let us know who our partners are going to be. I was so worried that they would match me up with someone who I could not see myself marrying. But I was so surprised and happy when I read it. I'm, I guess almost engaged would be the way to say it, to Neville Longbottom! Daddy he's so nice. We talked today and he made me feel completely at ease. He started to kneel down on one knee and I thought he was going to propose right then and there but he stopped. He wants to meet with you so he can officially ask for permission to marry me. He says that if he doesn't do it correctly he will never hear the end of it from his grandmother. _

"If I were him I would not want Augusta to be upset with me either. In fact even being me I wouldn't want her mad at me. That witch has a wicked temper and wand skills to match. She raised him right though. Too bad about his parents. I hope that now that that evil woman is dead they could get better. But let me read the rest of what my baby wrote."

_Then he kissed me! It was dreamy. In the middle of the great hall, right after breakfast he kissed me. In the middle of the hall with everyone looking. Not just a peck on the cheek but a full on kiss. I don't think I could imagine anything more romantic. I just melted into his arms and kissed him back. He was so brave. Right in front of everybody in the middle of the Great Hall! That was even braver than what he did with the giant snake. _

_Oh and daddy I have to move. Neville tells me that there was a room across from his in the eighth year dorms that no one could get into. The same time that his letter came from the ministry my name appeared on the door. Hermione tells me that I will be the only one the door opens for. That's how those new dorms work. Although if I'm to be marrying Neville, I think the door should open for him too. Don't you agree?_

_Enough about me. I know you're of age to come under the law also. Didn't you get a letter? I know who are you paired with. Do you want me to tell you or do you know? I know that mommy would tell you to meet with the witch and to do what's right._

_I love you daddy. I miss you. Every time I read one of your editorials in the Quibbler I miss you more. Maybe I can get permission to come home one weekend. Do you think I could bring Neville so he could talk to you? I think I love him already._

_Bye for now_

_Love,_

_Luna_

"Wasn't that a good letter?" He asked the two owls. "Let me read you the second one now. Then I'll see if they need answers. Uh oh. This one is from Headmaster Snape."

_Dear Xenophilius,_

_Rubeus Hagrid and I will be meeting at the Leaky Cauldron this Friday evening at 7:00. Why don't you see if you can join us._

_Severus Snape_

"That was a short letter. I'm glad you two waited. I'll be sending answers to both."

**Hogwarts - The Headmaster's office - Earlier that morning**

"Headmaster, I did what you said and reserved a table for 6 at the Leaky for Friday at 7:00. I think you're making a mistake though. She's liable to kill you when she sees what you've done." Rubeus rumbled. "I'm going to make sure I tell her that it was all your idea."

"Don't worry my friend. She made us go to see Pat didn't she? We forced her to have an appointment there didn't we? Once she got there she relaxed and enjoyed the pampering and her new look. She's been in a fog since we got back from there. Has she done anything to show that she's angry with either of us? No she hasn't and once she gets over the shock she'll thank us for this also." Severus predicted. "I contacted Pet to meet us there, but did you tell Bell?"

"Yes I floo called her. I could tell by her voice that she was excited. I think she really does like me," he added shyly.

"Yes Rubeus." Severus said thoughtfully. "Imagine that because of Tom Riddle we might both get a second chance."

"Speaking of second chances, When I called Bell, I asked how Narcissa Black was and to my surprise she said Narcissa was at the Burrow with Arthur."

"I don't know why that would surprise you. They will be getting married after all."

"Yes but I called at seven in the morning! And she had been there from the night before!"

**The Leaky Cauldron - The previous afternoon**

Harry held Ginny lay quietly in bed. They both were almost drifting off to sleep. He held her close as she was laying gently in his arms. "Quite a contrast to a few minutes ago." he thought. Then he said aloud, "Ginny, what came over us. I don't think we ever were quite as passionate as we were just now. It was almost like we tried to get inside each other."

"Well you certainly succeeded. You got inside me quite a few times." she laughed and turned red. "I don't know it was almost as if I could not get enough of you. It must be my pregnancy making me feel this way. Hormones running wild and all that."

"What ever it is, I like it!" Harry responded nuzzling her neck. Then he became pensive. "When your father called the family meeting wasn't it surreal?" Ginny nodded and he continued. "I cannot imagine too many times in the history of the earth when a woman's **father** told her and her boyfriend that she was pregnant, that he was the father of the child and that the government already considered them married! And the father found out because his, his, . . . I don't know what to call Narcissa, his girlfriend? his fiance? his I don't know what told him about it."

"I'm glad I didn't have time to think. If I had more time I would have been afraid that he was going to kill you." Ginny said somberly.

"I'm not sure who I was more afraid of; Ron and Percy I could handle. Bill is an OK bloke and I don't think he would be prone to violence before talking. He's just like your father I guess. But Charlie, Charlie I was worried about. Anyone who handles dragons could really be a problem. And imagine that Tracy they matched him up with. Really, a woman Hippogriff trainer. That's almost as bad as a dragon man!"

Ginny smiled, "I think we should both be very careful with Fred and George. Can you imagine the pranks they are trying to dream up to play on us. When we get married, **they** better not find out where we are going for our honeymoon."

**The Burrow - the same morning**

Arthur woke up holding the blonde witch in his arms. He was thinking back to the night before and trying to decide what to say. Finally just as Narcissa began waking up he made a decision. He was going to ask the question that was on his mind since they first had slept together. "Cissy darling." he whispered in her ear. "It's time to get up. If you don't get up we're both going to be late to work and I don't think either of us wants to face Lee and Susan to explain why we both were late." As he finished saying this he gently kissed her lips.

"Um, Arthur, please let me sleep just a few more minutes." Narcissa grumbled. "I have clothes with me so I don't have to go home to change."

"I know honey but we have to talk about something." Arthur said haltingly. "We really do."

"Can it wait until after I take a shower and get dressed?"

"Why don't we jump in the shower together to save time?" he suggested.

"No Arthur. I've told you before I can't do that." she said jumping up.

"That's kind of what I want to talk to you about. Every time we make love, you insist on having the lights out. Then as soon as we're finished you insist on putting your nightgown back on right away. What are you afraid of? You're a beautiful woman and we're going to be married soon and yet you refuse to let me see your body. Even the bathing suits you own, including the new ones, cover you completely. What's wrong?"

Narcissa jumped out of bed, holding the sheet in front of her and shouting "Nothing!" ran into the bathroom.

"That's a whole lot more than nothing." Arthur said quietly to himself.

**The Leaky Cauldron - 6:45 that evening**

Severus and Minerva were shown to a table in the rear of the pub. They sat down and Minerva began looking at the place settings on the table. "Severus, I thought it was going to be just you, me and Rubeus. Where is he and why is the table set for six people." she asked. "And where is he?"

"To tell you the truth, We are meeting Pet and Bell here. He's waiting for them by the door so that they know where the table is." Severus answered with his best Slytherin tone of voice. "I guess they set for an even number of people instead of the table looking like they left an empty place."

"I don't know what's going on but I can tell you're up to something. Whenever I hear that oily tone of voice from you I get worried. From the time you were a student I've been able to tell when you were up to no good. I think that it was a good thing for Hogwarts that you could not stand the marauders. That's all those miscreants would have needed would be for a slippery snake like you to have joined them." she teased.

"Oh look. Here they come right now." he said to deflect her attention. Pet walked over to Severus ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him flush on the lips. The very private headmaster was shocked by what she did.

Rubeus laughed. "They both are up to something. Bell grabbed me by the beard and when I had to bend down to stop her from pulling the beard out by the roots she did the exact same thing to me. They planned it."

Pet just smiled but Bell said. "When you told me what you were doing we just thought it as the most romantic thing ever. That's why we swore that if you were telling the truth and she was here we would kiss you as soon as we saw the pair of you."

A few things happened once she said that. Severus looked at the half giant in disbelief. "You told her?"

Rubeus looked embarrassed and frightened at the same time. He looked at Minerva and said, "It was his idea. He made me agree to it."

Minerva jumped up and whipped out her wand. She alternately was pointing it at each of the two men at the table as if trying to decide who she was going to hex. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you two!" she said in a quiet but extremely dangerous tone of voice.

A new voice interrupted saying, "My dear please don't hex either of them. It would cause such a scene and we would all be on the front page of the Prophet tomorrow morning. I would even have to run a story about it in the Quibbler."

"Very good Xenophilius. I'll listen to you this time. Just don't get used to it or think it will always happen." Minerva said as she got up and exchanged a kiss with him. "I cannot thank you enough. The look on the faces of these two would be plotters was priceless. When you owled me earlier today, I just knew we had to do something to get even with them. Imagine the two of them trying to put one over on you and me. As if!"

Rubeus and Severus were in a speechless state of shock. After a few seconds of silence, what had just happened sunk into Pet and Bell. They began laughing hysterically. "Look at that. Have you ever seen such inept pranksters as the two we will be marrying?" said Pet.

Bell added, "We should let the Weasley twins know about this. They would think it was a hoot and probably design some kind of prank around it. When Rubeus told me, I was trying to think of some way to warn Minerva and Xenophilius but there was no time. To make it worse there was no need to. Minnie really is one clever witch isn't she? And who knew how gallant Xenophilius was going to turn out to be,"

Rubeus looked sheepishly at his co-conspirator and said "Severus, I think that for a while at least, we will be on the receiving end of some blackmail threats.

Looking at Pet and Bell Minerva added, "Imagine a squib and a muggle trying to out Slytherin a very large Gryffindor and the former head of Slytherin house. How embarrassing for the two of them if they had succeeded."

Xenophilius chimed in, "Well the only reason they didn't succeed was that a Gryffindor and Hufflepuff just out Slytherined them. That's for sure."

Pet and Bell smiled loudly while Rubeus and Severus turned beet red and hung their heads just listening to the echoes of the laughter at the way they were played.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 - More Vaults and Meetings**

**A/N You know the drill. I first have to beg forgiveness for not having updated in quite a while. Sorry! My muse has left on a slow boat to China and I cannot find her. I hope she didn't run into a storm at sea. You know that anything you recognize is property of JKR. Aren't we all glad that she lets us play with her toys! All I get out of this writing in the pleasure of your reviews. Please.**

**Thanks to the Sheriff and Glitter. You two know why! It's nobody else's business.**

**Hogwarts - Hermione's bedroom**

"Of course I'll marry you, you silly fool." said Hermione as Draco knelt in front of her holding out a ring box. Draco took the ring out of its box and slipped it on Hermione's finger. She jumped as she felt some heat from it and it sized itself to her finger. "It's beautiful Draco. You must have had it specially made."

"You're right love. I ordered it from the goblins jewelers six weeks ago."

Hermione stared at the ring. There were two stones each about three carats weight. The emerald was held in a yellow gold lion's mouth while the ruby was set in a platinum snake's mouth. There was something engraved in each stone. In the ruby were the initials "DM" while the emerald had "HG" in it. The band of the ring was made up of the lion's body and the snakes body. The craftsmanship was such that you could not really tell where one body stopped and the other started. As soon as it was on Hermione's finger the band of the ring started glowing. At the same time a glow appeared on Draco's left ring finger. When the glow died down Draco sighed.

"The goblins were able to do what I asked. I was concerned that it wouldn't work but they said it would. There are runes on the band. If anyone else tried to put it on except for you, they would find their finger cut off and the ring would reappear on either your hand or mine. If you are ever in danger, the ring will act as a portkey to bring you to where I am."

"Draco, I love my ring almost as much as I love you. Thank you." Hermione said this in between kisses. When Draco tried to deepen the kisses, she jumped up. "Not now. I have to go and show off my ring."

**Gringotts' Vaults**

Harry was glad that Petunia was willing to meet him at Gringotts bank. He saw her walking in the door and went over to greet her. "Hi Aunt Petunia. How are you feeling today?"

"Okay I guess, Harry. Severus and I went out last night with Rubeus, Bell, Minnie and Xenophilius. I think I had a little too much to drink so today I feel just a little under the weather. When we left the Leakey Cauldron Severus and I went to . . ."

"IEEE! Too much information! Too much information is no good!" Harry squealed sticking his fingers in his ears.

Pet laughed. "All right nephew. No more information. I promise. Now why did you ask to meet me here?"

Harry turned serious. "You and I are the last of the Evans' and I want to show you the Evans vault and talk about it. Ragnook will be taking us down in a moment. Oh there he is now. Good morning Director Ragnook. May the morning find your vaults full." Harry bowed to the goblin.

"Good morning Mr. Potter. Good morning Ms. Evans. May your vaults also be full and your enemies cowering in front of you." He bowed to the two of them and Petunia also bowed in return. "Shall we get started?"

They turned toward a seemingly blank wall and a doorway opened. Walking through, they got into a cart and the cart took off. Petunia could not help but scream while the cart flew down the track moving as fast and as wildly as the highest roller coaster she could imagine. When it finally came to a stop and they got out Petunia bent over and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath and find her equilibrium.

"First time?" Ragnook said. "It happens to everyone their first time. Some never get used to it. At least you didn't throw up all over the cart."

They faced the door to the Evans vault and Harry placed his hands in the appropriate places. The door popped open and they walked in. Petunia's mouth fell open. "What is all this?" she asked.

"This was mom's vault. After she was killed, there were reparations placed in here from various convicted death eaters and from Riddle's estate." Harry explained. "Director Ragnook, I want half of the galleons that are in this vault transferred to my Aunt Petunia's vault."

"But Harry," she protested, "that's not right. She was your mother and this is rightfully yours. You should not be giving me half of what you have. After all the things I did to you growing up. . ."

"Aunt Petunia! We both know who was responsible for that! I never want to hear to talk about that again. Don't worry about me. There are still the Potter vaults. This is nothing compared to them. She was your sister and I want you to have half of her estate. There is nothing you can say to change my mind." Turning to Ragnook he continued "Please have it done immediately."

Ragnook nodded and half the galleons vanished.

They got back in the cart and returned to the lobby. "I have to be getting back to work, Harry." Petunia said, "So I'll be going."

"I have another meeting so I'll just wait here. The people I'm meeting will be here in a moment. Bye." Harry said as he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Pet hugged him back and returned his kiss and left the building.

"Director Ragnook, do you know if Arthur and Ginny Weasley are here yet?" Harry asked.

"They are waiting just down the hall. Shall we join them?" the goblin replied.

They joined Arthur and Ginny. When she saw Harry, Ginny rushed into his arms. "I haven't seen you all day, Harry. I missed you." They hugged and she started kissing him.

Arthur coughed. "Ginevra, you do realize I'm standing right here don't you? Would it make you uncomfortable if I was snogging Narcissa while you were standing waiting for me and watching us?"

Harry broke the kiss immediately with a look of fear on his face. "Ginny, Ginny stop! You're father is right here and we're in the bank."

Ginny looked at him with regret in her eyes "Damn hormones. " she muttered under her breath. Aloud she said, "Sorry daddy."

Harry sighed. "We have some business to take care of. Director Ragnook, please take us to the Potter vaults."

They got in a cart and the usual bumpy ride ensued. None of them were affected however since it was something they expected. They got out when the cart stopped. "This is very close to the new Weasley vault, isn't it?" Arthur asked Ragnook. The goblin simply nodded.

Harry placed his hands on the door and felt the usual pin prick taking a drop of his blood. Before the door rumbled open, Harry said, "Director Ragnook, I want Ginevra Weasley to have complete access to the Potter vaults."

The goblin indicated where Ginny should put her hands and the door took a drop of her blood. "It is done as you requested Mr. Potter." he said.

"Before we go inside, Arthur, I understand that you are splitting up things that are in Molly's vault among your children. Once we go in I think that you will understand why I don't want Ginny accepting anything."

Arthur's face fell when he heard this. As soon as the vault door opened however his mouth fell open. "I've never seen anything like this before. I can't imagine how many galleons there are here."

"Daddy please don't feel bad," Ginny said embracing her father. "You always knew that the Potters were among the wealthiest of all the wizarding families."

"I don't feel bad. Don't worry. I'm so happy for you that you're becoming a Potter. I just wish your mother had been able to see it. And to be completely honest, I wish that the marriage had come before the pregnancy. At least it will be before the birth."

Ginny and Harry blushed and hung their heads. Arthur continued. "Harry I understand what you said but please understand what I'm going to do is not because I don't trust you. Molly and I married after Bill was conceived. Her father created a vault he called 'The Molly Prewitt Emergency Fund'. Molly was the only one who could gain entrance to that vault. In fact I knew nothing about it. I'm going to have Nikenik create a 'Ginny Weasley Emergency Fund' vault just like my father-in-law did. Shh, Ginny my dear, don't say anything. We don't know what life holds for us. You will be the only one who has access to this vault, just like your mother had access to the vault her father created. Just promise me that you will not keep any secrets from Harry. That vault and how she filled it were the only things that your mother kept from me in all our years together."

"Daddy, thank you. I don't think I will ever need it but I promise both you and Harry that there will be no secrets between the two of us." Ginny said as she threw her arms around her father.

"I'm glad that's settled." said Arthur. "I have to get back to the office now. Harry it almost seems that you are taking all the staff from my office. First Petunia, than me and I understand you're meeting with Narcissa in a while."

"Yes sir. There are a few things that have to be ironed out and sooner is better than later." Harry said.

They returned to the surface and Arthur said his goodbyes. Harry and Ginny went to a waiting room where they waited for the rest of their group to arrive. The first to be shown in was Draco who had Hermione with him. "I hope you don't mind but I brought Hermione with me," he said. "We're going to be married after all and have no secrets from each other."

"Of course I don't mind you bringing my sister with you." said Harry with a huge smile on his face. He shook hands with Draco and gave Hermione a huge hug. Ginny gave each of them a hug and kissed Hermione on each cheek. As this was happening, Narcissa Black walked in. Harry saw her and said "We're only waiting for one more person. Narcissa have you heard from Andromeda?"

"She stopped for a moment to speak to one of the goblins. She'll join us in just a moment. I came ahead so that you wouldn't worry. In fact there she is."

Andromeda walked in and said, "Hello everyone. Sorry I'm a couple of minutes late. Harry what's this about?"

"I'll explain in a couple of moments. Director Ragnook, are we ready to go?"

"Yes Mr. Potter. If everyone would everyone just step this way." Ragnook gestured to a door that appeared as he spoke. On the other side of the door was an extended version of the carts used to transport people to the vaults. They all got in and the cart took off pell mell down the track. When it stopped and they all got out Narcissa recognized the area near where Arthur had taken her to the new Weasley vaults. "Mr. Potter, would you please open the Black vaults."

Harry placed his hands in the appropriate spots on the door and the door immediately recognized his authority to open the vault. As the door rumbled open Harry said, "The door recognizes me because Sirius was the last head of the Black house. In his will he named me his magical and physical heir even though I am a Black by blood only from my great grandmother."

They all entered the vault. Andromeda and Narcissa began tearing up. "We have not been in this vault in so many years I really can't remember." Narcissa said.

Andromeda added, "I haven't been here since before I met Ted and got blasted off the family tapestry."

"Well, just to let you know, I instructed Kreacher to place you back on the tapestry along with Ted, Nymphadora and little Teddy, my godson." stated Harry. "That's not why I asked you to meet me here. Director Ragnook, I hereby instruct you to transfer 20% of the galleons in this vault to Andromeda Tonks, 20% to Narcissa Black, 15% to Draco Malfoy 15% to Nymphadora Tonks and 20% to Theodore Lupin. That leaves 10% under my control. As we discussed I also will need you to draw up documents indicating that Theodore Lupin will be my magical and physical heir with regard to any Black Family holdings. When he reaches the age of 25 he will have the choice of taking over the Black family even if I am still alive as long as he changes his name to Theodore Lupin-Black."

While everyone else stood with their mouths open in surprise, Ragnook said "Your instructions will be followed exactly as we discussed, Mr. Potter."

Suddenly Ginny squealed "Hermione, what's that on your finger! Did you get engaged?" She grabbed Hermione's left hand and held it up to the light. "Oh my God what a ring that is."

Narcissa took one look and turned to Draco with a look of pride on her face. "I'm proud of you son." she whispered.

Harry on the other hand took one look at the ring on his "sister's" hand and said, "Great Malfoy, now what are the rest of us supposed to do? You're set the bar so high that I don't think anyone will be able to top it." He sounded angry but his smile gave him away.

**Charlie Weasley's flat - Ireland**

Charlie had left work early. He left detailed instructions with his deputy about what he wanted done with Norbert. He thought that if they were going to succeed with training any dragon it would be Norbert. After all she was born in captivity and imprinted Hagrid as her parent as soon as she came out of the egg.

He was going to meet Tracey's parents for the first time that evening and wanted to get ready. He wasn't really nervous but really kind of was. He knew that he could already feel himself falling in love with her and wanted to make sure he made a good first impression on her family. After all he and Tracey were going to be married forever. He reviewed what Tracey had told him about her parents. Her father, Harold Sherif, was originally from Nottingham in England. He worked his way up in the diplomatic corps of the ministry until he was assigned as the ambassador to Ireland. He fell in love with the country and decided that he should have been born Irish. A number of years later, he was transferred. They assigned him as the ambassador to Asia Minor. He replaced a wizard who was relieved of duty and accused of treason ending up serving a life term in Azkaban for his crimes.

While Harold was assigned there he met, fell in love with and married Tracey's mother, Irene. Their meeting and entire courtship lasted all of three weeks. Some witches claimed that Irene gave Harold a love potion to drink but the truth was that as soon as they saw each other they felt such a strong connection that the only words to describe it were "Love at first sight." Charlie thought to himself, "I guess if anyone understands a quick marriage and almost no courtship it will be them."

In Asia Minor, Irene's family were very successful farmers and landowners. They raised potions ingredients of very high quality that were sought after throughout the wizarding world. When his tour of duty was over Harold and Irene returned to the British Isles and settled in Ireland where they had developed a farm growing extremely high quality potions ingredients similar to the farm Irene's parents owned. They were among the first growers to make extensive use of greenhouses so that they could plant year round instead of just during the spring and summer.

"I'd better get in the shower and get dressed before Tracey comes to pick me up and take me to her parents' house." Charlie said to himself.

**A/N Well what did you think? Please let me know.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N - Sorry for the time from the last update. My muse keeps fading in and out, Fickle Woman *smirk***

**None of the characters belong to me. You all know whose property they are.**

**I know the Sheriff doesn't want to be thanked publicly but I cannot help but express my thanks. Thanks and say hi to the deputy.**

**I also want to put another plug in for a new site run by Pagan Ianthe. It's called Bewitching-fiction dot com. Go over there, sign in and poke around a little. Let me know what you think. Leave me a message on one of the forums if you want.**

**Chapter 26 - Trouble in paradise?**

**Gringotts**

As the group came back to the lobby from visiting the Black vaults, Draco stopped Hermione and his mother. "Let's not leave yet," he said to them. "I want us to take care of some business since we're here. It will save us another trip." He turned to the goblin escorting them. "Please take us to the Malfoy vaults." he said

The goblin nodded and turned back around. "I wish you had indicated that before we came all the way up to the lobby. Now we will have to wait for another cart. We could have kept the cart and just gone directly there."

Draco didn't respond. Narcissa and Hermione pointedly stared at him. Finally he got the message and said, "I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier but I didn't want anyone to know that we were going to visit my family vault. The name Malfoy still rubs some people the wrong way, sometimes even friends. They would have immediately thought only of my fath- I mean Lucius. I should have told you privately when I made arrangement for the first meeting."

Both witches smiled and looked at Draco proudly. Narcissa whispered to Hermione, "He's growing up. Thank you." Hermione blushed at the implied compliment from the older witch.

The transport cart finally came and the four passengers got in. A few minutes later they stopped at a rather imposing vault. After getting out of the cart the Goblin offered his hand to Narcissa and to Hermione. As the goblin helped Hermione and Narcissa out of the cart he quietly said, "Thank you. I know what you did." It was Draco's turn to blush, this time apologetically.

Draco said "The future Lady Malfoy needs to have access to the Malfoy family vaults. Can you take care of that here?"

Narcissa's indrawn breath was clearly audible in the quiet corridor. Until that exact moment she hadn't realized that she was no longer Lady Malfoy. _ "Is he cutting me off?"_ she thought to herself. _"I don't think it will be a problem even if he does, but I wonder what he's doing."_

Hermione was instructed by the goblin to place her hands in a particular position on the vault door. She felt a pinprick and the goblin said. "It has been done as you directed Lord Malfoy."

"Good." Draco continued. "If Narcissa Black, the former Lady Malfoy, ever needs funds, they should be transferred from this vault to hers."

The goblin nodded his understanding and said, "If we are finished, shall we now return to the lobby? I scheduled another appointment because I was unaware you were going to request to visit this vault as well. Had you let me know, I would have planned my day differently."

"Yes, of course and umm . . . thank you for understanding and accommodating my request." said Draco.

They reentered the cart and it reversed its course to speed back up to the lobby level. As they exited the cart, Narcissa said, "Hermione would you accompany me to the witches restroom?"

Draco sighed. "I'll wait for the two of you right inside the entrance to the bank." Under his breath he said, "No matter how I hate to admit that Lucius was right about anything, he sure was right when he told me that no matter how young or old they are they always have to go in groups, or at least pairs!"

**Andromeda Tonks home**

The tall distinguished looking middle aged man walked haltingly up the walk toward the front door. He got to the door, raised his arm as if to knock, then quickly put his arm back down and retreated back the walk where two equally large, although much younger men were waiting for him. When this happened for the third time a voice called out from inside the house. "Kingsley Shacklebolt! If you walk up to my door one more time and don't knock, I'm going to throw the door open and drag you in here."

The two younger men couldn't help but start laughing. Kingsley said "Just wait till we get back to the ministry. You had better not tell anyone about what happened here. I have to go in there and talk to a powerful witch about the future. A witch who stood up to her family for over 20 years because of the man she wanted to marry. A witch who withstood getting blasted off her family tree because she married that man. Withstood torture by the Cruciatus Curse without giving any information. I have to go and tell her that the ministry, of which I am the minister, insists that she marry me. And you have the nerve to laugh at my trepidation? Why don't we trade places?" As he said this his voice got louder and louder.

The voice from inside the house called out again. "Kingsley, do you think you could avoid discussing this with my entire neighborhood. I read the Daily Prophet and the damned owl made its delivery three days ago. Now get in here immediately!" At that the door flew open to reveal a tall, regal looking witch with brown hair and flashing eyes.

The two young wizards jumped and drew their wands. "STAND DOWN!" Kinsley bellowed. "Do you really think you could stop her if she wanted to hex us? Do you have any idea who her sister was? Have you ever actually met a member of the Black family when they are upset?"

The witch in the doorway simply said "Experialiamus" and caught the two wands as they flew to her hand. She then said "Welcome to my home gentlemen."

"Good morning Andromeda my dear." said Kingsley with a practiced politician's smile, trying to placate her. "How are you today?"

Andromeda Black Tonks looked at him. "Cut the bull and get your butt in here so we can talk. You've wasted enough time already. I would have thought you would have gotten here yesterday. I'm insulted that you would keep a lady waiting." Her voice sounded furious, but her eyes gave away the fact that she was just teasing.

As she said the last word, a little boy with pin straight aqua hair pushed past her yelling "Kings, Kings" and ran toward Shacklebolt. As the little boy threw himself into the tall wizard's arms his hair suddenly changed. It became such a dark brown that it was almost black. It also transformed into tight little curls that were close to his head.

Kingsley smiled, said "Hello Teddy," picked up the boy and carried him through the doorway into the house. "Well don't stand there. Come on in and get your wands back. Don't worry, she will return them to you."

**Gringotts**

Narcissa and Hermione came back to the lobby from the ladies room. They were laughing at something they shared while walking but both women suddenly stopped walking and froze. There was a disturbance near the doors. A security goblin was coming up to three girls who looked to be a few years younger than Hermione but struggling to look older. One was wearing a short black flared satinny mini-skirt with a cream colored lace top . Narcissa gasped "That girl is wearing nothing under that lace top! Why did she even bother with putting it on? Is she just trying to put on a show for the wizards?" She had dark shoulder length curly hair, brilliant blue eyes and very pale skin.

"I know her." said Hermione. "Her name is Orla Quirke and I think she's three years behind us. To be honest I think having it on makes the outfit much more suggestive. It's like her nipples are playing peek-a-boo. Look at the other two. The very tanned girl with ice blue eyes and the long honey blonde hair is Eleanor Branstone. She's in the same year as Orla. The dress she's wearing doesn't leave much to the imagination either. You can't see through it but the top is so tight that it looks like the silk will split open. Not only that but you can tell she's not wearing anything under it either! You can actually see the shape of her nipples!"

With a tone of disgust Narcissa commented, "Maybe she's trying to save money on the silk. Look she just bent over and you can see that she's wearing a red lace thong! If she spins around again the skirt part is so short it would flare and I bet you could see her navel. I don't know her parents too well, but her grandmother was socially even more conservative than that Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother. I don't know how any witch could wear a thong like that. It has to be terribly uncomfortable."

"Well," said Hermione, "there's uncomfortable and then there is uncomfortable that is worth while when your wizard sees you." She blushed furiously as she was saying that.

Narcissa also blushed and thought to herself "_Too much information. Way too much information. I wonder exactly what she is wearing. Should I get some? Would Arthur like that?" _She looked quizzically at the younger witch but she could not tear her eyes away from what was going on in the lobby for more than a second at a time. When the third girl moved into sight she stared at her. "Do you see the green eyed red head with the afro? I know her parents. Her name is Rose Zeller. My goodness that red and gold paisley top is unbuttoned down to her navel!"

"She's in the same year as the other two." Hermione told her. "That slit in her blue miniskirt reaches all the way to her waist."

"Good thing the slit is there. It's so tight I don't think she could walk if it wasn't." Narcissa said. "What in the world are they doing? Especially dressed like that. I didn't recognize Orla at first. I remember her as a nice little girl but now that I know who she is, I can guarantee you that Eleanor's grandmother and the other two's mothers don't know how their daughters are dressed. Everyone who sees them will think they're just sluts! It's embarrassing. Their clothing looks expensive but the way they are dressed makes them look like cheap Knockturn Alley whores. When their parents find out there will be hell to pay. Wait just one moment! Who's that in the middle of them?"

The two witches kept staring, trying to figure out who was in the middle of the three. "Whoever it is must be on his knees." The two witches looked at each other and each wordlessly asked _"What is that guy doing?"_ they asked each other.

They got closer. Close enough to see who was on his knees in the middle of the three girls. Hermione's mouth fell open and she suddenly lost color in her face until she looked paler than Narcissa. She screamed out "DRACO!" and reached to her left hand to grab her engagement ring.

**A/N The descriptions of the three girls and their clothing are real. The names have been changed to protect the innocent. They are three young "ladies" who I saw while getting coffee yesterday morning. I hope their names were not what the story calls them since I never met them. I just watched them. Sorry it was impossible not to look. It's strange where inspiration sometimes comes from.**

**Please let me know if you liked this chapter. Remember that's my paycheck**

**(Sorry for the cliffie. I couldn't resist!)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 - More meetings**

**Andromeda Tonks house**

"We have to talk, Kingsley." said Andromeda. "Come into the kitchen and let your security detail sit in the living room." She took Teddy from the wizard. "Let me just put Teddy down for a nap and I'll be right back. Help yourself to a drink, you know where everything is I think."

"Thanks Andromeda. Would you like one also?"

"Yes please. Whatever you're having will do me fine. Just make it a double."

After putting a silencing spell on the kitchen, the minister of Magic poured two large glasses of single barrel firewhiskey and added three ice cubes to each glass. He then downed his and refilled it. "I really needed that," he said to himself.

He heard "You're not the only one," as Andromeda returned and took her glass from him. She drank it down and held it out for a refill. "What are we going to do?" She asked while she was waiting.

"We really don't have a choice," Kingsley said with a sigh. "We will have to get married and start having children."

"Do you want to start trying to have children right this second or can we at least go on a couple of dates first?"

Kingsley's complexion turned purple when he heard the witch say that. "I forgot how forward you can be, Drom. I think we should go on a date. How about tomorrow evening so we can get to know each other."

"We already know each other, Kings. We have to almost un-know each other and begin looking at each other with a different viewpoint in mind." Andromeda pointed out. "What do you think? Can we do that? I'm sure that I can see myself looking at you without thinking friend or acquaintance."

"But can you look at me and think 'husband and lover' instead?" Kingsley asked. "That's the real question."

"Tell you the truth, it's been awhile since I thought that way about anyone. Ever since I lost Ted." Andromeda smiled wistfully. "I . . I can see myself thinking that way about you though. You really are easy on the eyes you know."

The tall wizard smiled. "Let's make the first date easy. Why don't we see if Arthur and your sister want to join us for dinner." Kingsley suggested. "There is a new Greek restaurant that just opened. It's in a muggle neighborhood, but the owner is a wizard. I'll make a reservation for four."

"I'm sure they will be able to join us but I'll send Narcissa an owl and let you know." Andromeda replied.

Kingsley got up to walk to the kitchen door in order to leave. Andromeda walked with him and just before getting to the doorway she put her hand on his arm and stopped him. As he turned to face her she reached up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

He returned the kiss just as gently. After they both grinned they each said at the same time,"This could work."

**The Sherif House -**

Charlie and Tracey walked up the lane toward her parent's house. To the left and right there were open fields with ordered rows of plants. In the middle of each field Charlie could see greenhouses. There were hedgerows separating each field from the other. "Your parent's farm smells phenomenal!" Charlie said to Tracy. "I've been to farms from England to Romania and never have I smelled anything like this."

Tracey smiled broadly. "I've always loved this place. The smell reminds me of the storerooms that the best potions master would have. It was great growing up here. All I could have asked for were brothers and sisters."

"I had a surplus of those you know. Brothers that is. My parents kept having boys until finally Ginevra was born," Charlie responded. "Then they finally stopped having kids. My mother finally got what she wanted I guess. I often wondered if they would have had Percy, Fred, George and Ron if I ended up being Charlotte instead of Charlie?"

"I'm glad you're Charlie!" Tracey said. "And not just because I like your brothers!" As she said this she squeezed his arm and smiled.

As they approached the house, the front door was flung open. A slightly built man with a pale complexion, a shock of very light brown hair and hazel eyes was standing in the doorway. Tracey squealed "Babba!" and ran to embrace him.

Embrace was way too mild a word Charlie thought. "_She actually jumped into his arms. He actually had to step back a couple of paces or she would have knocked him over!"_

As Tracey's father stepped back, Charlie drew in a sharp breath. Her mother stepped into the doorway. She had long pitch black hair with a flawless olive complexion and bright blue eyes. She stretched her arm out to Charlie and welcomed him. Instead of shaking hands Charlie bent over and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. As he did that he said "There is no doubt in my mind where Tracey gets her looks from." He then turned bright red when he realized that it could be thought that he was hitting on her mom. Irene Sharif saw him blushing and laughed as if she could read his mind.

"Charlie, do all the men in your family pay witches such complements and then blush like teenagers?" she asked.

If anything Charlie's blush deepened and spread. "Most of the time we are not so forward." he stammered.

Tracey finally let go of her father so he could greet Charlie. Charlie turned to him and said, "Ambassador Sherif, I'm so glad to finally meet you."

"You're not half as glad as I am to meet you, son." Harold answered. "But why are you being so formal? My name is Harold."

"Sir, you must understand the way my mother raised us." Charlie explained. "Our home was always very informal. With six boys and one girl I guess it would have to be. But if she were to hear of any of us being disrespectful to someone, especially an elder, the least she would do would be to send us a howler. Either that or hex us within an inch of our lives. And if we were to complain to our father, whatever she had done would be doubled!"

Harold coughed. Irene looked at him knowingly. He said, "What would she have done if she heard you flirting with my wife?"

Suddenly it felt as if the temperature in the front hall had dropped 40 degrees. Every drop of blood immediately drained out of Charlie's face. He turned even paler than any of the Malfoys had ever been. "But Sir, . . . But Madam, . . . Sir, l, . . . Madam, I. . . I. . . I. . . I . . ." he sputtered, barely able to get even one coherent word out of his mouth. He looked at Tracey. Then he looked back and forth from his future father-in-law to his future mother-in-law. Then he looked back at Tracey, his eyes pleading for help. Her face showed no emotion at all. She offered not one iota of sympathy. Not having any idea of what to do, he covered his face with his hands.

Suddenly he heard the two older Sharif's get hysterical with laughter. Then he heard Tracey's voice "Babba why did you do that to him? At least you should have given him a pass today since this is the first time he's met you." As she said this Tracey suddenly got just as hysterical as her parents did. The three of them could not stop laughing.

It got to the point where, while Tracey was laughing, she blurted out "I have to get to the loo before I embarrass myself."

Her mother added, "I need it more and am closer to the door so you'd better hold it!" The two women literally began climbing over each other trying to get into the bathroom that was just off the front hall. Irene got there first, slammed the door in her daughter's face.

Tracey screamed, "I hope I make it to the upstairs loo or else you're cleaning up the mess Babba! It's your fault!" and ran pell mell up the stairs.

Finally catching his breath, Harold clapped Charlie on the back. "Sorry son, I couldn't resist the opening you gave me. You're lucky though. God forbid I would have let Irene get in before me. She would have started in on you until you would have wondered if you really had put a move on her. And just so you know Tracey is worse than either of us. She would have convinced you that you tried to pick up her mother and would never have let you off that hook."

Gaining his composure back, Charlie looked at Harold and said, "You have to meet my twin brothers Fred and George. They inherited the trickster genes from our Preveral uncles, my mom's twin brothers."

"If they are anything like their uncles were, we would get along fine." Harold said. "I knew your uncles, the twins, when I was a student at Hogwarts. I can't tell you how many pranks they played on me until I wised up and tried to prank them back. Once I tried, mind you I never succeed even though I kept trying, they accepted me as part of their group. I was already in the middle east when I found out that they had been killed by Voldemort's death eaters." The two men both sobered up once he said this. "The ministry wouldn't accept my request for a transfer back to England so I could help in the fight."

"I know how you feel sir. I was in Rumania for most of the war but we had our problems there and I heard about the things that happened in the middle east too. Our family was targeted because they called us blood traitors since we are purebloods for the most part. I finally was able to come back to England toward the end. If I had my way I would have brought a couple of dragons back with me. I've been trying to domesticate them and I think that might have shortened the war."

"You might be right." Harold mused. "I guess dragons would trump giants and werewolves any day. I don't think even an Avada wouldn't kill a dragon."

"At least not by itself." Charlie added.

By now Irene had come out of the loo and Tracey came back downstairs. The two of them took in the somber mood that engulfed the two men.

"Charlie, don't tell me that you are so upset with the joke we played on you that my dad and you are not going to get along."

Harold answered before Charlie could. "No darling. We were just talking about the war and how it might have been shorter." Turning to his wife he continued. "Remember the stories I told you about the twins who were in school with me? The ones who played all those pranks on everyone?"

"Of course. That's what attracted me to you in the first place." she answered. "I figured that anyone who was able to bond with tricksters like that would be able to get along with my family and our craziness."

"Well those two were Charlie's uncles! On his mother's side. Right Charlie?"

Charlie nodded. "And I have twin brothers who would have given our uncles a run for their money."

Irene got quiet. "I remember how distraught you were when you found out they were killed and you wanted the ministry to transfer you back to England. Your supervisors and even I know that all you wanted was to try and avenge them." She looked thoughtful and began to blush.

Tracey looked at her and asked, "Mother, why are you blushing?" Irene's blush just got deeper and spread over all of her exposed skin.

Harold smiled and answered instead. "If I know your mother, she's remembering exactly what she said and what she did to finally convince me not to quit and come back here to join the fight here even though they denied my request."

The two older Sharif's looked thoughtfully at each other and smiled. Suddenly a realization burst into Tracey's mind and she began to blush just as deeply as her mother. "Oh! OH! OH NO!" She said. "Now I finally understand my birthday!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 Narcissa fixes things**

**A/N I 'm sorry for the long time between updates. I just couldn't find the story in me. Hopefully it won't be as long a wait for the next chapter.**

**The lobby at Gringotts**

_Hermione's mouth fell open and she suddenly lost color in her face until she looked paler than Narcissa. She screamed out __**"DRACO!"**__ and reached to her left hand to grab her engagement ring._

Narcissa gasped as she reached across her body and stopped Hermione's right hand before she could tear her engagement ring off in reaction to what she had seen. "Hermione! Please don't react like that!" she begged. "Let me find out what happened. I know my son. He would never do something like what you're thinking. If I'm wrong I'll throw the ring at him for you! Then I'll make sure that he never does anything like that with anyone!

**Please! Let! **_**Me!**_** Deal! With! It!"**

Hermione snatched her hand away from the older witch. With tears in her eyes she growled, "Only out of respect for you, I'll give you one hour. At the end of the hour I want to see you and Draco in the 8th year common room at Hogwarts. At that point I'll give you five minutes to talk me out of it." She continued, "I know that the law says differently but, . . . but . . ." she gasped, "But if you don't talk me out of it I'm leaving the country and no one, not you, not my friends and not even the ministry will ever be able to find me! Remember that I can easily disappear into the muggle world."

Narcissa paled and nodded her head in agreement as she walked over to her son. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down to speak into his ear as the goblin guard escorted the three girls out of the bank. Narcissa pulled Draco with her and moved to a nearby alcove Where they kept whispering. Hermione waited in place for a few moments until her heart stopped racing and walked out of the bank with her eyes fixed in front of her studiously avoiding looking at her fiance, his mother or especially the three girls.

**Hogwarts, 8th year common room - 45 minutes later**

Hermione was sitting in one of the overstuffed armchairs in their common room. Tears were running down her face but through the tears the others in the room could see her fury simmering just below the surface.

"Remember what I told you. When, I mean if, Narcissa Black comes in, everybody get out. I don't want to have to repeat it! If you stick around you'll be dealing with a furious witch. Any questions?" she ordered for the third time.

Just as Hermione finished reminding her fellow students, Narcissa walked in followed by Draco who was carrying something. The other 8th years immediately scattered. "Draco, put that down right on the table here." Narcissa instructed her son.

"Where did you get a pensive and why in the world did you bring it here?" asked Hermione.

"You'll see in a moment." responded Narcissa. "Come here and remove that memory Draco." she continued. Draco haltingly approached the chair in which Hermione was sitting. He could see the tension in her and saw that her hand was inching toward her wand. When he stopped in front of her, he pointed his wand at his temple. As he pulled the wand away a silvery thread came out of his head. Narcissa held out a vial for him to deposit the memory. She walked over to the pensive and deposited the memory into its bowl. She tapped the pensive with her wand and suddenly what looked like a three dimensional hologram appeared in front of Hermione. It was as if she was standing in the lobby of Gringotts and looking through Draco's eyes. She saw the three scantily clad young witches walk in. Suddenly she realized that she was still watching them as they walked into the bank. His/her eyes kept following them as they walked across the floor. The three young witches stopped, caught Draco's eyes following their path across the bank floor and then laughingly spoke to each other. They changed direction and started walking toward Draco. They walked up to him and stood around him giggling. They started touching his face and his arms. Hermione could tell that Draco pulled back away from them. She gasped when she saw that he reached for his wand but was glad he stopped himself from pulling it out in the middle of the goblin bank. She saw that he turned to try to get away from them and suddenly saw that the redhead tripped him so that he fell to the ground. They gathered around even closer to him to prevent him from getting up. Through his eyes she saw their hands touching him on his arse and other even more intimate places. She saw him tried to rise but stopped when he realized that they were so close that if he tried to stand he would have to touch the witches' legs or worse their bums. In the memory Hermione could see the goblin guard approaching and could even hear her own voice screaming "Draco!"

Her face flushed in anger and she dropped out of the memory with a growl of "I'll kill them! I'll rip their arms off and make them eat them! I'll . . ."

"I don't think you will have to." Narcissa said to her interrupting her rant. "Their families will be receiving a copy of this memory by owl later today. Along with the memory there will be a note from you reminding them that they have violated a pureblood tradition. The aggrieved witch reserves the right to challenge them for attempted alienation of affection."

Hermione looked confused. "I'm not sure what that means."

"You have the right to challenge them to a duel over their actions." Narcissa offered. "But I doubt it will come to that. Most of these types of issues are settled by a negotiator. The note they are getting will indicate that your future mother-in-law is appointed as your negotiator."

"So what do you think will happen, Cissy?"

"Considering your reputation and power, I think that the families involved will choose to negotiate a monetary settlement." Narcissa said with a predatory gleam in her eye. "In fact I virtually guarantee it!"

Draco finally opened his mouth. "Mother, do you think this will get into the Daily Prophet?" he stammered.

Hermione glared at him. Not turning to look at him, Narcissa responded to his question, "I certainly hope so. The more publicity, the stronger our position." Then she turned to Hermione "Hermione, don't be angry at Draco. Not because he is my son but because he is male. All males will look at attractive witches. The true test of a wizard's character isn't if he look but if he does anything else. You saw how Draco tried to get away from them and even how he refrained from even touching them. Don't judge Draco by his father's actions but by his own. Lucius was an embarrassment to the wizarding community and not only because of his support for Riddle. The bastard not only looked but touched and did even more every chance he got. You know how straightlaced Arthur tends to be don't you." When Hermione nodded, Narcissa continued, "Well I've even seen Arthur's eyes following a pretty witch many times. We may own their hearts, minds and other important body parts but their eyes, well they're something else. They have minds of their own. Considering the wide open invitations that those girls were giving by the way they were dressed, I'm not surprised that Draco was looking at them."

Draco finally opened his mouth again. "Hermione, my love, please forgive me. I really was just looking at them." He flinched as he continued, " Do you want to know what I was thinking when I was looking at them? _'Look at what those girls have to make themselves look like in order to get a wizard to look at them. Hermione doesn't dress like that and yet these three can't even hope to hold a candle to her. She could have any wizard she wanted but she wants me. I'm so lucky.'_ Honestly that's what I was thinking. Then they surrounded me and you saw the rest. If I tried getting up I would have left fingerprints on their legs and bums."

Hermione chuckled, "Well it wouldn't do for your fingerprints to be on them. That might have weakened our negotiating position I guess. I'm also not certain that it's only males who act that way. Draco, remember you told me about the box you found with all the letters your mother wrote to Stubby Boardman when she was younger but never sent. And how the box was also full of memorabilia from his concerts? Wasn't there something in there that was labeled 'Stubby's Shirt from June 1969 concert' or something like that?"

As she said this Draco smiled and fell into her arms knowing that he was forgiven.

Narcissa blushed when she thought about Stubby Boardman and immediately changed the subject. "Draco, get the pensive and take that memory out of it so I can make the copies we need. Then you have to return the pensive to your Godfather's office. I promised him that we would only have it for half an hour. You'll have time to kiss Hermione later, dear!"

A medium sized tawny owl swooped down and landed in front of Narcissa. It stretched out its leg offering her a letter. Once she took it the owl still waited. "I guess you need a response to this right, bird?" she said as she took the letter. The owl answered Narcissa with an impatient hoot. "Interesting," she said to Draco and Hermione. "My sister wants to meet Arthur and me for dinner tonight at a new Greek restaurant. Kingsley Shacklebolt will be there as well. I wonder what's up." She took out her mobile phone and called Arthur. When she found out that he had no plans for dinner that evening she sent the owl off with a response accepting the invitation.

**A/N At least there was no cliffie at the end of this chapter! Thanks for the reviews.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 - ****Dinner**** and a show?**

A/N Sorry for the long delay. My muse just is not cooperating!

**4 Privet Lane - that afternoon**

Later that afternoon Narcissa was talking to Pet and Bell. "So that's how come Arthur and I are going out to dinner with Kinsley and Andromeda."

"I'm still fascinated by those girls that 'attacked' Draco today." exclaimed Pet.

"What you said about how they were dressed and Hermione's discussion about why they were dressed that way is what intrigued me." added Bell. "Was she really serious about why a witch would wear underwear like that? It just sounds so scratchy and uncomfortable."

"I really believe she was." responded Cissy. She eyed her friends carefully, noting a certain look on both their faces. "Girls, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking. Are you?" she asked.

It really was a toss up as to which of the three blushed the deepest when both Pet and Bell nodded their heads yes. "Where would we even go to buy stuff like that?" Narcissa continued.

"Hermione seemed to know all about that stuff didn't she?"

"Call her up and ask her?"

"She's as good as your daughter-in-law after all."

"That makes her family!"

Pet and Bell did a good impersonation of Fred and George in their tag-team conversation.

"How can I ask my son's fiance where to go and buy sexy underwear?" stammered Narcissa.

"Isn't she supposed to help us blend the wizarding world"

"and the muggle world together?"

"After all, she would be doing the ministry"

"a favor wouldn't she?"

"STOP!" Narcissa begged. "Are you two sure you're not part of a long lost branch of the Weasley's?"

They continued, "Oh that's a great idea"

"You could ask Ginevra to help"

"instead. She's going to be your

"step-daughter soon after all!"

"FAMILY!" they both shouted at the same time.

"FINE! You two win."Narcissa sighed. "Just stop talking like that and I'll call Hermione tomorrow morning."

"No."

" Call both of them!"

" NOW!"

"Pleeaasee"

.

Narcissa picked up her mobile and reluctantly dialed Hermione's number. When the phone was answered she said, "Hello Hermione. How are you?" . . ."Good. The three of us are fine also. Um, um . . . Pet and Bell want me to ask you something. but it's kind of embarrassing."

"Yes, I know that you said I could talk to you about anything but still . . ."

"I guess the best way is to come right out and say it. Remember this morning when those three young women accosted Draco? Remember how we could really see the underwear they were wearing and how you said how most wizards liked it when their witch wore things like that?

"Wellcouldyoutelluswheretobuythatkindofsexystuff" As she said the last she turned an even brighter shade of red.

Hermione was in the eighth year common room with Draco and several other girls when her phone rang. I took her a few seconds but when she realized what Narcissa was saying on the other end of the line, Hermione was taken aback. She actually jumped and dropped her phone. Her face turned so red Draco and the others thought she was going to suffer spontaneous combustion. When she made no move to pick up her phone, Daphne picked it up and put it on speaker phone. Suddenly the entire group heard Narcissa's voice "Hermione? Hermione? Did you hear me? Pet, Bell and I want you to help us buy sexy underwear like those girls in the bank were wearing!"

After a moment of silence from her phone, Narcissa heard her son's voice scream "MOTHER! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" There was silence on the phone while Draco ran out of the room screaming all the way. The next sound Narcissa heard was the cackle of several girls voices.

Padma's was first, "Mother always shopped in Victoria's Secret over on New Bond Street."

Parvati responded, "Yes, I remember when she took us there too. It was so, so . . . American."

Astoria said, "I've heard of Rigby and Peller. They are supposed to be good."

"Aren't they known for catering to the Royal family?" said Daphne.

"Ewe, The Queen wearing sexy underwear. EWE!" was Astoria's comment.

"Yes but don't forget about the Countess of Essex. She's a royal isn't she? " Daphne replied. "She might shop there also."

Pansy jumped in with, "What about Coco de Mer? I'm not sure exactly where they are located. Oh but then I've heard they might be somewhat of a sex shop and not just lingerie so that might not be what you are looking for."

Dreamily Luna said, "When I was a little girl, before my mother died, she sometimes took me shopping in muggle London. We went to Agent Provacateur quite often. I remember her telling my father that if lingerie shops were airplanes Agent Provacateur would be a Gulfstream 4, whatever that means. I think one of their slogans used to be 'Knickers Forever'. Daddy used to love when mummy shopped there. He would smile from ear to ear. It really made him happy."

"I used to hear that La Perla was the height of lingerie luxury." Ginny added. "Girls, we have no classes tomorrow. Who's up for a road trip?"

Hermione finally grabbed her phone back and took it off speaker. "Narcissa did you hear all that? Looks like we girls are going shopping tomorrow. The three of you must join us! We'll come by at 10:00. Can you call James to see if he can arrange transportation for all of us?"

As she said that the door to the common room opened. Greg, Anthony and Justin were coming in. Greg heard "Shopping" and said, "Shopping, what for? Can we come along?"

The girls said nothing but they heard Draco shout as he walked back to the common room, "Don't even think about it. Run before you hear what they are shopping for and who they are going with! Oh my ears still hurt from hearing my mother say those things!"

The girls all began laughing hysterically to the point where suddenly they all ran for the bathroom, leaving Draco and the very confused three young men alone in the common room.

**Dinner at the Greek Restaurant**

"What's the name of the restaurant where we're meeting them again?" Arthur asked for the third time.

"Why can't you remember a simple thing like the name of a restaurant? If I didn't know better I would think you were nervous." Narcissa accused him.

"Why would you think I would be nervous?" Arthur responded sarcastically. "We are suddenly invited out to dinner with my boss and your sister who you didn't talk to for 20 years. Oh and let's not forget that they have to get married and so do we. You're right there is nothing to make someone nervous."

"Since you listed the reasons to be nervous so eloquently, now I can't remember the restaurant's name or where it is either." Narcissa complained snarkily.

"Don't worry my dear," said Arthur. "It's Elysee Restaurant on Percy Street. I might have trouble with the name of the place but not the street it's on. I do have to tell you that you look ravishing tonight. I hope Andromeda doesn't get jealous."

"Stop trying to butter me up. You know you don't have to. Or did you do something I won't like once I find out? Every so often I see traces of Fred and George in you. Getting back to the restaurant, remember it's owned by a wizard so we are supposed to be able to floo there even though it's in a muggle neighborhood. Apparently they have a floo connection in a private room. At least that's what Drom told me." Narcissa went on, "It seems that Kingsley still has not gotten a mobile. I wonder why."

"I'll show him mine tonight and ask to see his. That should prompt him to get one." Arthur commented.

"Arthur, I certainly hope you don't phrase it exactly like that. I'd just be mortified! Especially in front of my sister." Narcissa already was blushing at Arthur's comment.

He just smiled. "We're meeting them there at 8:30 so we'd better get going. Did I tie my necktie correctly? I'm still not used to dressing without robes."

"You're perfect darling, Let's go." Narcissa said patting down his hair.

They walked over to the fireplace threw in a generous pinch of floo powder and when the flames turned green Arthur held Narcissa and said, "Elysee Restaurant on Percy Street" as he stepped in. They emerged into a modern looking room with white wainscotting and gray wallpaper. After greeting them, the tuxedo clad maitre'd lead them into a small dining room with very large comfortable looking white padded chairs. There was a central column that had four four-top tables around it. There were several more three and four-top tables scattered around the room.

As he lead them into the room he said, "When the reservation for four guests was made by Minister Shaklebolt, he said he wanted to be seated in an area that was private but not isolated. I hope this will suit your needs."

Arthur responded, "It's lovely. I'm sure it will be perfect."

The Maitre'd showed them to a table. Arthur offered him a tip but he was told, "Once Pat understood who was coming, we were told that anything you desire would be on the house and that we were not to accept any gratuities. We hope the that you enjoy the experience."

"Pat?" Narcissa queried. "That's a coincidence. I know a Pat who owns a hairdressing salon. It too is a mixture of muggle and wizard."

"It's not a coincidence." said the maitre'd. "Pat is the owner of both the hairdressing salon and this restaurant. Pat's friend Kris is the chef here. Kris is just as magical as Pat is and hides it just as well. Both observe the Statute of Secrecy to the letter. The non-magicals who work in both business are all either squibs or are related to witches or wizards so they already know about magic. Since you're guests of Minister Shaklebolt I guess it's OK to tell you, Pat brought Kris here to England to be the head chef and to run the restaurant side of the business. The businesses are incorporated under the name Pat's Magic. All the money the company makes from the sale of hair and skin care potions is put right back to work. That's how they started the restaurant. Now the profits from the restaurant are also being put to work. They've even been investing in the technology that allows computers to work in a magical environment. They've actually gone in partnership with Malfoy Enterprises."

Hearing this made Narcissa pale. "How is that possible? Lucius Malfoy is dead."

"Simple, the goblins were responsible for paying reparations from his estate. Once they paid all the reparations that the Malfoy estate was assessed, the company went into receivership. The goblins are managing the assets until his son becomes of age." was the answer she got. Here the gossiping maitre'd paused, "What's his name? Donald? Deneb? Delphinus? Dwayne? Darrell? It starts with a "D" I'm sure. Darn if I always have trouble remembering his name. That's what comes from spending the past 20 years on the continent I guess."

"Could his name be Draco?" Arthur said.

As he was getting ready to leave them the maitre'd said, "No I don't think so. It will come to me. In the meantime please enjoy your evening." He gave a sharp turn and strode away to greet the next guest.

As this last scene was playing out, a hostess escorted Andromeda and Kingsley to the table. When Arthur saw the smile on Kingsley's face and heard Andromeda chuckling he said, "I bet you heard the tail end of that conversation."

While the two sisters embraced, Kingsley remarked that what some people thought was critical barely was recognized by others. "I hope he also told you about Pat and Kris and how the two businesses are related. I asked him to so that you would understand that even though they are magical they still keep to the statute of secrecy." He signaled the sommelier. "When I made the reservations I specified that we would want two bottles of Anny's Animus 1990 Cabernet Sauvignon from the Tsolis Winery. Please bring us the first bottle now." Turning to Arthur and Narcissa he continued, "Arthur you might remember that years ago I was assigned to the security detail at the embassy in Greece. I found that wine then and fell in love with it. That's where I met Pat. In fact I think that Pat is in England now because we met while I was there. Kingsley chuckled at his memory. Realizing the others were watching him as he was nearly lost in his memory, he cleared his throat, "I also took the liberty of ordering our food. I hope you don't mind. For our appetizer I ordered a full hot and cold pikilia. That's a selection of Greek delicacies. From grape leaves stuffed with lamb, grilled octopus, deep fried squid and spanakopita all the way to tzatziki, cheeses including feta and kefalograviera, and a Greek red caviar salad called taramosalata. Then we will have wood grilled branzino stuffed with shrimp and crabmeat. Even though the wine is red, you'll find that the smokey flavor of the fish will stand up to the wine."

"Kingsley, you certainly planned this evening down to the last detail" commented Arthur.

"I wouldn't let him order desserts or after dinner drinks. He even wanted to do that." laughed Andromeda.

Kingsley looked crestfallen. "Did I go too far? I hope not. I just wanted this evening to be perfect. After all in a short time we will be family."

"Don't worry dear. I'm just teasing you. I love how you're trying to make it perfect between Cissy and me. We've missed each other so much. In fact Cissy, I think we should visit the restroom before our food comes. Shall we?" Andromeda continued.

As they stood up, Narcissa asked, "Who's taking care of Teddy this evening?"

"Harry and Ginny volunteered. That way we didn't have to hire a babysitter." Andromeda answered.

Narcissa pulled her sister in closer and whispered, "You know we're going to have to find out exactly what went on while Kings was assigned in Athens."

"Don't worry. I know exactly what to do to find out. I'll be sure to let you know." Andromeda responded.

As the sisters were whispering and moving away from the table Arthur said "Good, Ginny and Harry will need the practice!" Kingsley looked at him quizzically so Arthur continued, "I guess you haven't heard that Ginny is expecting."

"No, sorry. I had no idea. Are you OK with it?"

"Well it does seem strange that my youngest is making me a grandfather before any of the others but I'm glad. Harry and Ginny are right for each other. You can tell how they feel from the way they look at each other when they think no one is looking. It was inevitable for them to be together." Arthur responded.

"Around the office I've heard that you and my soon to be sister in law have been caught looking at each other exactly the same way so I guess you know what you're talking about, Arthur." Kingsley countered as the redhead's face turned pink. The two men sat in a companionable silence sipping their wine, each lost in his own thoughts while they waited for the ladies to return.

A few minutes later when the two sisters returned to the table, they were laughing. "Drom, you have to come with us tomorrow. I can just imagine what those girls will do and how they will act." Narcissa was saying.

"I'll come but are you worried about the young girls or about your friends Pet and Bell?" her sister asked.

"I guess both!" Narcissa giggled.

No matter how Arthur and KIngsley tried, they couldn't get any more information about where they were going from the two witches.

**4 Privet Lane - 9:45 the next morning**

"Pet! Bell! are you ready? Drom and I are here and the girls will be arriving any minute. If you're not ready, you'd better hurry! And you'd better be dressed the way I taught you. We want the sales people to treat us right!" Narcissa yelled as she walked into the house.

"We're in the kitchen having tea, dear." Bell responded, "Did you call James?"

"Yes. He was going to pick us up with two limos but that would mean that we would have to split up. Instead he's bringing a bus. He says it's a Monaco dynasty that can hold all of us. It's the bus that Prince Sultan Bin Fahd of Saudi Arabia returned when he pick up his new one."

"I guess with what the price oil is going for these days he wanted an upgrade for his harem." joked Andromeda as she walked into the kitchen. "Don't worry about offering us tea, I'm sure we can have some on the bus."

Laughingly Pet said "For what he's going to charge us, I'm sure we'll be able to get more than tea!" the four women heard a series of "pops" from the living room followed by the sound of giggling. Pet continued, "I guess the girls are here. What time did you tell James to be here Cissy? Never mind. I see the bus pulling up in front of the house. We'd better go."

As they got up, Bell said to the others, "I guess she's nervous."

Going through the living room they greeted the younger members of their party and went out to the bus. In his immaculate uniform, James was standing by the open door. He smiled as they came out of the house and introduced them to the other man standing with him. "Ladies, this is my brother Dean. If you remember your other shopping trip he was the driver who I called to help us with the packages when they wouldn't fit in just the one limo. Based on the number of you who are on this trip, and how you almost bought out the store last time, I figured we would need him as well. He will also take care of you while we're moving. Anything you need, just ask him for it."

As the witches got on the bus Dean's eyes followed each of their bums. He nodded appreciatively and flirtingly said loud enough so he would be heard by all the passengers especially Ginny who was the last one getting on the bus, "James, you didn't tell me that our favorite clients had such beautiful younger sisters."

"Dean! Behave yourself!" James exclaimed. "Remember what type of clients they are and also be aware that each of them is spoken for. I don't want to lose good clients and I don't want you getting hurt."

"That's excellent advice." Ginny said. She smiled as Dean repeatedly tripped trying to get up the steps of the bus.

"Ginny, did you...?" asked Narcissa. The smile on the redhead's face was enough of an answer for her future stepmother. "You know you just beat me to it, don't you?" she continued.

Ginny explained by simply saying, "Hormones."

**A/N I know the title is dinner and a show but you have to remember that there was a question mark after the title. Did you miss that?**

**Don't worry the show is coming. In you review try to guess what kind of show it is.**


End file.
